<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Every Picture Tells A Story by highfunctioningclotpole</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255496">Every Picture Tells A Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/highfunctioningclotpole/pseuds/highfunctioningclotpole'>highfunctioningclotpole</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Arthur is hopeless, Artist Merlin (Merlin), Asexual Character, Badass Morgana, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gwaine (Merlin), Bottom Merlin (Merlin), F/M, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Gwaine is the best wing man, M/M, Modern Universe, Multi, Mutual Pining, Outdoor Sex, Pansexual Character, Pining, Rimming, There's so much pining, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Top Percival (Merlin), Uther is a bit of a dick, Will is mentioned but he's not around sorry, Writer Gwen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/highfunctioningclotpole/pseuds/highfunctioningclotpole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur spends his days working at his father's museum, leading tours, being bossed about by his sister and bored out of his brains.</p><p>Merlin spends his days working at Gaius' holistic pharmacy, stocking shelves and sneaking in breaks for his art work wherever he can.</p><p>When Gwen forces Merlin to accompany her on a tour of Pendragon Museum, everything changes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Pendragon/Sophia (Merlin), Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Gwen &amp; Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Will (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>290</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to Chapter One, Part One of Every Picture Tells A Story!</p><p>I want to thank the wonderful Lilly for proofreading and editing for me! Go show them some love over at thatfandombitcch.tumblr.com :)</p><p>Hope you all like this little idea I've had brewing for a while now.</p><p>Feedback and comments are greatly appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Merlin sighed as Gwen poked him in the side again. This girl was bloody relentless, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> gave up. She always had the last say and truth be told, Merlin didn’t mind. However, this time was different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin was willing to do all he could to help Gwen. He would do anything she asked of him, they were best friends. But visiting a museum and taking part in a tour sounded like the most boring thing anyone had ever suggested. Ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be fun! It will help me write the next chapter of my book and you might even learn something!” Gwen said, throwing a cushion at the side of Merlin’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi!” Came Merlin’s reply from the other end of the sofa. “Look, unless you can promise me I’ll get laid at the end of the tour or it’s a tour of all the gay bars in town, then I’m not coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen rolled her eyes at her increasingly infuriating flatmate. All she wanted was one day to do some research. Her book was nearing the end, she just needed the final chapter and it would be complete. But she wanted it to be as authentic as possible, so taking a visit to the local history museum seemed like the best idea. Things on the internet were never usually one hundred percent reliable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take you to all the gay bars in town if you come with me just once!” She pleaded, shining her big brown eyes at the man beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Besides, Gaius needs me in the shop. He’s getting old y’know.” Merlin shrugged, unable to think of a better excuse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen simply huffed, threw another pillow at him and walked to the door. “At least think about it, okay?” she said, closing the door,  leaving Merlin alone in front of the TV.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin rubbed his face and spread out on the couch, flicking between channels. Day-time TV was boring, but it was better than sitting in silence with nothing to do. After about 43 channels and some bad acting, Merlin pulled out his sketchbook and began a rough sketch. Unlike Gwen, Merlin didn’t have a boyfriend to visit, or a job he could walk in and out of whenever he pleased. He worked with an old family friend, Gaius, in his small natural pharmacy at the other end of town. It was part-time and didn’t pay well, but Merlin didn’t care. He knew what his dream job was and saving every penny from every paycheck would help him get there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, Merlin envied Gwen. Lance, her boyfriend, was gorgeous, clever, kind and caring. He’d fancied Lance for a bit when Gwen had first introduced them, he was almost exactly Merlin’s type. If only he was blonde. And gay. But now they were just great friends. He found it easy to talk to Lance, to laugh with him. He was one of Merlin’s closest friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>.oOo.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur pulled his tie tight around his neck, made sure his hair was neat and poured a few eye drops in his eyes. He was incredibly hungover which would not go down well with his boss, Morgana. Morgana also happened to be Arthur’s sister, their father owning the museum, so he got this job through them, not through hard work like every other tour guide. Because of this, Arthur had to be on his best behaviour when she was around, otherwise, he could be replaced quite easily. It’s not that Arthur didn’t enjoy his job, he just enjoyed going out and drinking with Gwaine more. And last night had been one of the best yet, from what Arthur could remember of it that is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Music, dancing, drinks, more dancing, more drinks, a kiss, even more drinks, another kiss and McDonald's burgers at 3am.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, took one last glance in the mirror and deemed himself acceptable enough to venture out into the museum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arthur!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwaine called through the museum's lobby, running over to his best friend. Arthur braced himself. Gwaine had one of those smug grins on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So uh, you may get a phone call today. The guy I went home with last night wanted my number and the first number I thought of was yours.” Gwaine said with a hesitant smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why the hell didn’t you just give him your own?” Arthur complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I don’t want to see him again?” Gwaine retorted as if it was obvious. “He was a good shag, but so annoying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur rolled his eyes. “Fine. I’ll block the number and you’ll never hear from him again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome. So, same again tonight?” Gwaine winked and Arthur looked stern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way.. I was already late for today’s shift! Morgana will kill me if I come in hungover again. I need this job, Gwaine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwaine tried to argue but Arthur was having none of it. He said his goodbyes before making his way to the front desk where he was greeted by a group of school kids waiting to be shown all the wonders of the Jurassic World exhibit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Putting on a pretend smile and faking excitement Arthur began the first tour of the day. An hour in and the kids were already absurdly excited about dinosaurs. What was so special about bones anyway? Nevertheless, Arthur pushed on, reeling off every fact he knew about the millennia-old creatures. The boys in the class were more interested in trying to hit one another with replica bones given out to inspect, whilst the girls were more interested in Arthur himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur was used to this. He knew he was a good-looking guy, nothing special but had a certain look that attracted people. Young girls, teenagers, mums, old women, all of them smiled at him in a flirty way when he was giving them a tour. Occasionally a few blokes would give him a wink, but Arthur didn’t care. He wasn’t at work to find a date. He was here to please his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur and Morgana’s father, Uther, who owned the museum was adamant that the past shaped who we are today, and we couldn’t possibly progress unless we learnt from yesteryears. Of course, he wanted Pendragon Museums to be a family business and Morgana was eager to be part of it. Top of her class in history at school, she had always been more enthusiastic than Arthur. Arthur cared more about music and art and creativity. He preferred watching rubbish prime time soap operas than David Attenborough documentaries but as the man of the family, he was expected to take over from Uther when the day came. It wasn’t that Arthur hated museums, he loved them, he just hated being unable to follow his dreams. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each day as he presented tour after tour, the urge to quit became stronger. This wasn’t what he wanted to do. He knew that, Morgana knew that, but his father refused to believe the truth and stayed ignorant.  He refused to listen to Arthur when he asked for help to pay for University, he refused to allow Arthur to even study at a night school whilst still working at the museum. It was fair to say that Arthur and Uther didn’t see eye to eye.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After two school tours, three coffee breaks,  and a tour for the local nursing home, it was finally time for Arthur to hang up his tie and make his way home for the evening. He ordered pizza for himself and collapsed into bed watching a rom-com that his sister had recommended. It was shit, but Arthur had a guilty pleasure for films so shit they were enjoyable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwaine made it home at 4am and woke Arthur up with a chorus of ‘Single Ladies’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wuh uh oh, uh oh oh oh, oh oh, wuh oh oh!” Gwaine didn’t care who he woke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur rolled over, pulled a pillow over his head and swore that in the morning he was going to kill that son of a bitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All the single ladies... all the single lads!” Gwaine laughed as he fell through the flat, past Arthur’s room into his own. A few more Beyoncé songs later and he was passed out in bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur fell asleep soon after.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>.oOo.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin cursed the world and everything in it the next morning, his phone  blaring out at  an ungodly hour. He could swear that not even the birds were up yet. It was too early in the morning for anybody to be awake. He reached over to his bedside table and pulled the phone to his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep?” His voice croaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where on Earth are you?” Bellowed Gaius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin finally opened his eyes and glanced at the clock. It read 10:23am.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit!! I’m on my way!” Merlin cried out and suddenly energy filled his entire body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leapt from his bed, pulled on some tight jeans and loose hoodie before running outside to catch a bus to the pharmacy. When he arrived, Gaius was less than happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Second time you’ve been late this week, Merlin.” Gaius declared sternly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Merlin replied meekly. “Won’t happen again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It better not. Also, Gwen is waiting in the back for you. Something about a museum tour…” Gaius began mumbling to himself about the ‘staff these days…’ as he walked off to help a customer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin braced himself and moved through to the stockroom where Gwen sat. She looked beautiful as the light hit her face from the small window, her hair was twisted up on top of her hair, a few loose strands framing her face. She was wearing a floral tea dress, brown sandals and looked effortlessly glamorous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Merlin smiled and waved a hand. “Gaius mentioned a tour? Is Lance going with you then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” Gwen sang, a bright smile on her face. “He’s at work and I booked us tickets for this afternoon’s tour! No backing out ‘cause I am not going alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin groaned. “Gwen, why?!” He exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen just giggled and pushed a ticket into his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meet me out the front of the museum at four-thirty, Gaius says you finish at four. It’ll be fun!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen kissed his cheek quickly before practically skipping out of the shop. Merlin wanted today to go as slowly as possible. Museums could be fun if he was going around them at his own pace. During a tour he was forced to move on before he’d seen everything. It was more expensive, more boring and he learnt less. But as four o’clock rolled around, he pulled himself together and walked towards the Pendragon Museum. It was an impressive building, it almost looked like a palace in the middle of such a built-up, contemporary street. Tall windows and columns, flags with adverts showcasing exhibits. Gigantic wooden doors and security outside. The building would make a wonderful landscape drawing Merlin thought to himself.  He spotted Gwen leaning casually on a lamppost and jogged over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon then. Let’s get this over with.” He snickered as they climbed the stone stairs leading into the entrance hall. The inside of the museum was even more impressive than the outside. The tiled floor clicked under everyone’s footsteps, the windows let in golden light that illuminated sculptures and art surrounding them. Merlin had to admit that it was breathtaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In one swift movement, Gwen had grabbed Merlin’s arm and pulled him to one side of the reception desk beside a sign that read ‘Meeting Point’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “This is where we meet our guide.” Said Gwen reading from a pamphlet. “Then the tour will last two hours with a question session at the end. It’s going to be interesting!” She grinned up as Merlin yawned playfully. Gwen nudged his side and pulled a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Merlin didn’t look back. He looked like he had seen a ghost. Gwen furrowed her brows at him, but he took no notice. She looked up to see where his gaze was focused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merlin was staring straight ahead as a man in museum uniform approached them. He had a cocky smile on his lips and blonde hair that danced on his forehead. His eyes seemed to catch the light and shimmer a perfect sea blue. His trousers clung to his legs in all the right places and Merlin wanted to pinch himself because, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the tour guide was the hottest man he’d ever laid eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good afternoon, my name is Arthur and I’ll be showing you around today.” Came the blonde's voice over the crowd. Merlin continued to stare, and then he heard Gwen giggle beside him. He looked down at her, the giggle interrupting his thoughts of the hot tour guide and scowled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut. The. Hell. Up.” He grumbled. “This doesn’t make me want to be here anymore than before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But what a lie that was, Merlin thought. He would come on all the tours the museum offered if it meant he got to see this particular tour guide again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goddammit, Gwen was right. This </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to be a very interesting two hours for the both of them. But for very different reasons. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Arthur looked at his watch: 4:30pm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He checked his rota on the staff room wall. Another tour.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The museum walls echoed with sounds of excited chatter, interested murmurings and occasionally, children crying. However, if you managed to find a quiet corner and sit there in  silence, the beauty of the place became overwhelming. Arthur knew this first-hand. Many times, he’d been there with his father after hours and ran off in search of a discovery. He remembered how the floor sounded as his feet hit it, how heavy his breaths became with each stride. Most of all, he remembered how disappointed he was when his father finally found him and took him back home.<br/></span>
  <span>Arthur could spend hours alone in the museum happily. When there were people here, it was much different. <br/></span>
  <span>Arthur walked towards his next tour group, mostly happy. The last tour had ended abruptly when one of the kids got sick in the fossils room. It meant he had the chance to escape to the back door where he snuck in a quick cigarette before making his way back inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The new group of people was a bit of a mixed bunch; a few parents with children, lots of old people, a few students who were here because an essay was due soon; the tour hadn’t even started, and they were already scribbling notes on bits of paper. And then Arthur spotted someone who looked like this was the last place on Earth he wanted to be. Either that or he’d seen a ghost. Or he was ill. He was staring at Arthur, a weird expression that Arthur couldn’t quite name on his face. The girl stood beside him, whom Arthur assumed was his girlfriend, was giggling to herself. They were both cute, but the guy, slightly creepy. He just wouldn’t stop staring.<br/></span>
  <span>He was tall and gangly, too skinny for his height. His dark hair was unkempt and probably hadn’t seen a brush in a  year. Arthur noticed how pronounced his cheekbones were, how they accentuated the paleness of his skin. He was… handsome. Arthur couldn’t think of another word. He tried to ignore the brunette’s large golden-brown eyes as he led the group towards the portrait gallery for the first part of the tour.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In this gallery are some original paintings of the long line of Tudor kings and queens.” He began, his voice echoing off the delicately decorated walls.<br/></span>
  <span>“You may look at these close-up, but please do not touch them. Some are very rare and have been restored many times to get them back to the wonders they are today. Of course, … Of-Of..” Arthur stuttered slightly as he spotted the young man staring, again. What was this guy’s problem? He turned away, shook his head and continued his speech.<br/></span>
  <span>“Of course, they are nowhere near as beautiful as they would have been in the year they were created. Painters were commissioned to visit the homes of the wealthy royalty and some were known to sit for hours on end to achieve the perfect portrait.”<br/></span>
  <span>Arthur let the group explore the room for a few minutes before calling them all together to move through to the next room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>.oOo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t she beautiful?” Gwen whispered, fully absorbed by a large painting entitled “Lady Mary”. She pulled her eyes away when Merlin didn’t reply and found that same helpless expression on his face.<br/></span>
  <span>“Jesus Christ Merlin! Stop staring, you’ll scare the guy.” She exclaimed and playfully hit him in the arm. Once again, Merlin was shaken from his thoughts and looked back to his friend with a sigh. “Yeah...wyeah, I know, but he’s...God, he’s so fucking hot.” <br/></span>
  <span>Merlin rubbed his face; he knew he was being weird. But he couldn’t help it. He was desperate to better look at the tour guide. His features were more spectacular than all the art in the room surrounding him. Merlin wished he had bought his sketchbook with him; it would give him something to do other than stare. But that would also be weird, right?<br/></span>
  <span>Arthur had noticed him too, which made it even more awkward. Merlin decided to pretend to take photos of the gallery on his phone and forced himself to keep his eyes away from the blonde man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>.oOo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, the ‘staring boy’ had found something to do other than stare. Truth be told, Arthur would stare back if they were in a different situation other than a museum at 5pm on a Wednesday. If maybe they had met at one of Gwaine’s nightclubs he was dragged  too, Arthur thought he might be interested, but right now, it was not appropriate.<br/></span>
  <span>Arthur delivered the rest of the tour without looking back at the ‘Staring Boy’,  as he now appointed him, and found it to be a very annoying situation. As the tour came to end, he was aching for another cigarette. He only usually craved this many when he was stressed, or his mind was overflowing with thoughts.<br/></span>
  <span>“Thank you for joining us today on this tour, I hope you’ve enjoyed it. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask them.” Arthur smiled over the group before him and a sea of happy faces gleamed back. This part was always the best. Seeing the appreciation in people’s eyes, their genuine interest and curiosity. It made Arthur feel like maybe he had done a good job. A few hands popped up and Arthur answered their questions confidently. He could say this about the job, he’d learnt a lot working here. Inside, he was slightly disappointed that Sir Stares-a-Lot, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the new nickname, </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t pop his hand in the air. Instead, his eyes were on the floor, unmoving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>  .oOo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes. The floor. Very interesting. What a lovely pattern. How fantastic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwen’s shoulder nudgeshook Merlin from his distraction in the wondrous flooring, and he looked up, cheeks, ears and neck blazing a deep crimson. If Merlin could change one thing about himself, he knew it would be the blushing. Even the smallest things seemed to set it off and it never stopped at his cheeks. Being embarrassed about it only made it worse.<br/></span>
  <span>Merlin had managed to almost enjoy the rest of the tour without the bloody… Clotpole, distracting him. Yep, that was a good nickname, Merlin thought. He’d made up the word, but it felt right to call Arthur a clotpole.<br/></span>
  <span>He’d read about the people in the paintings, he listened to Gwen’s excited squeals when she had an idea or found something particularly remarkable. Merlin </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost </span>
  </em>
  <span>had fun. He’d never admit this to Gwen in a million years, but inside, he knew it was true. The tour was almost over, just a few more questions that people could easily Google and they’d be out of there. Merlin would never have to see clotpole ever again and he could forget about the whole thing. Forget those stupid blue eyes and that cheeky grin. And the hair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
  <span> did he have to be blonde? Blonde hair was Merlin’s weakness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, one last question... Aaaaand... Finally! They were leaving. </span>
  <span>Once outside, Merlin let out a long breath and Gwen was almost beside herself with laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t seen you like this around a guy since… well, Will!” Gwen said between chuckles.<br/></span>
  <span>“Shut up.” Merlin sighed and dragged Gwen along down the pavement towards a small coffee shop they both liked. “Will was beautiful. And my boyfriend. This is different, he’s just a hot guy I’ll never see again.” <br/></span>
  <span>Merlin left Gwen with that as they pushed open a door thats bell chimed to notify you of an entrance. He walked straight to the bar, leaving Gwen to find their usual table and ordered two lattes and two hot cross buns from the counter.. Once he returned to the table, he noticed Gwen still had that look on her face. The look that said ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t believe a word you’re saying. I know you better than that, Emrys.’<br/></span>
  </em>
  <span>As Merlin sat, he rolled his eyes and changed the subject swiftly.<br/></span>
  <span>If you were to look at Merlin and Gwen stood beside each other, you could instantly tell they were best friends. Always teasing and laughing with one another, smiling together, and yet Gwen was not afraid to put Merlin in his place when he needed and vice versa. They knew exactly what the other needed and when. So, when Gwen suggested Merlin visit the museum again and ask the guy out, Merlin knew that seemed like a logical solution. But nope, he wouldn’t do it. He simply couldn’t. He’d never asked anyone on a date before. Not even Will.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He and Will had grown up together. When they were children, they were closer than brothers. As teenagers, they did everything together. One night, at a house party hosted by one of their mutual friends, Merlin tripped and fell into Will. Will caught the drunk boy in his arms and without thinking, kissed him right there and then. No talking happened afterwards, it was easy for them to fall into step, into the rhythm of being boyfriends. They were talking about moving in together when Will had been in the car crash.<br/></span>
  <span>Merlin was a wreck for almost a year. It was only because of Gwen that Merlin had managed to pick himself back up and carry on.<br/></span>
  <span>Since then, Merlin hadn’t asked anyone out. He’d get drunk at a bar, kiss someone in an alleyway, possibly get off, then bugger  home alone,  regretting what he’d done.<br/></span>
  <span>“Gwen, I am not going back there to ask out a guy who I’ve never even spoken to. He could be a complete arse for all we know.” Merlin drawled out, sipping his coffee.<br/></span>
  <span>“And you’ll never know unless you ask.” Gwen said, an air of lightness in her tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin, avoiding the subject again, drank more coffee and commented on how interesting the clouds looked in the sky today.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.oOo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwaine stared at Arthur with an incredulous look on his face. Arthur has told some tall tales, but this one was just too funny to be true. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, he came on the tour, with his </span>
  <em>
    <span>girlfriend, </span>
  </em>
  <span>yet stared at you as if he was going to jump on you?” Gwaine said.<br/></span>
  <span>“I didn’t say that! He was just staring at me. Weirdly. Like he wanted to do something or say something. And his girlfriend just kept giggling!” Arthur shoved another slice of pizza in his mouth and sipped his beer.<br/></span>
  <span>Gwaine shook his head. “Well, if he was as cute as you say he is, you should’ve said something!”<br/></span>
  <span>Arthur almost scoffed on his slice of Hawaiian stuffed crust and glared at Gwaine.<br/></span>
  <span>“No way. Nuh-uh. He was staring, that’s weird. And anyway, I’ll never see him again now, so it doesn’t matter anyway. Case closed, done, finished. Let’s move on. More beers!” Arthur banged a fist on the table and Gwaine sniggered as he grabbed another case of beers and gave up trying to talk to Arthur about the supposed cute boy at work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur would never admit his feelings with Gwaine over pizza and beers, the only time he did open up was when he was drunk or seriously emotional.  Gwaine knew how to talk to Arthur then. Every other time was merely banter between two best friends. They helped each other up when one was down, gave advice and rarely took it, but it was appreciated nonetheless. <br/></span>
  <span>Arthur and Gwaine spent most of the night laughing and joking, getting a little bit too drunk for a Wednesday night, and as evening fell, they both collapsed into their respective beds. Gwaine fell asleep quickly, as he always did after a few beers, whereas Arthur lay awake for what felt like hours. His mind was racing. Sir Stares-a-Lot was in his mind, </span>
  <em>
    <span>staring</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was a little freaky, truth be told, but Arthur didn’t mind. He meant what he said to Gwaine. The boy </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>cute. There was something about him, something that Arthur couldn’t quite put his finger on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Once again, wonderfully edited and proofread by Lilly! Thank you! </p>
<p>Hope you liked this chapter, let me know in the comments! Feedback is greatly appreciated!</p>
<p>Chapter 3 is coming on Monday 25th :)</p>
<p>-Much Love x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gaius’s natural pharmacy was a small, quaint yet popular place. It stocked holistic remedies, raw ingredients, and medicines that Gaius himself had made. He had been teaching Merlin how to make these medicines for years to no avail. Merlin obviously had talents in other areas, which Gaius knew about, even if Merlin thought he kept his sketchbook secret.</p><p>On many occasions, Gaius had found Merlin’s sketchbook in the staff room and had flicked through a few pages. Merlin’s work was beautiful. Every pencil line, each stroke of pen had meaning, every small detail coming together for one final celebration. There were landscapes, portraits, still life, self-portraits, a whole mixed bag. Each and every drawing, a masterpiece in Gaius’s eyes. If only the boy had any ambition!. Merlin seemed content with serving customers, stocking shelves and working 9-5 four times a week. Deep down, he knew that Merlin would rather be anywhere else, but never had the guts to say anything.Saturday mornings in the shop were usually very quiet, and so Gaius allowed Merlin extra time to sort through stock in the back room while he served customers on his own. A young mother came in, searching for something natural to use for her daughter’s rash.</p><p>“She just became all red and blotchy. I think it’s our washing detergent. Do you have any cream?” She asked, eyes wide with worry as the small child cried in her arms.</p><p>“Ah yes, I believe I have just the thing. Excuse me for one second while I go get some for you.” Gaius smiled widely and the mother seemed to relax completely. Gaius had that effect on people; he helped them stay calm with just a simple smile or raise of an eyebrow.</p><p>A few seconds later and he had disappeared through a door to the stockroom, where there were neatly stacked shelves and row upon row of boxes.</p><p>“Merlin!” Gaius called through. “I need some of that eczema cream! Merlin?”</p><p>There was no reply. Gaius moved further into the room and found Merlin sitting on the floor, pencils surrounding him and sketchbook in hand. Merlin’s head shot up, and he had the expression of a rabbit in the headlights.</p><p>“Shit… Sorry. Yeah, I’m on it. Eczema Cream, right?” Merlin asked, slamming the book shut quickly and gathering his equipment.</p><p>“Yes. I will take that blasted book off of you one of these days.” Gaius said, raising an eyebrow as Merlin hadn’t quite shut the book quick enough. Gaius had just caught the glimpse of a portrait of a man he did not recognise. He shrugged and returned to work mumbling to himself about ‘the staff these days...’.</p><p> </p><p>.oOo. </p><p> </p><p>Arthur woke up the next morning, thankful for a day off. He’d had a restless night and hardly any sleep and he blamed most of that on Gwaine. As he pulled on a loose hoodie and some joggers, Arthur rubbed his head and yawned. God only knew why he’d drank that much the previous night, probably to stop Gwaine asking him inane questions. His friend always seemed to become very vain when intoxicated, always wishing to tell anyone and everyone about all the people he’d slept with, or how many weights he could lift at the gym.<br/>Last night, Arthur was glad for it. He didn’t want to talk about the cute boy at work anymore, it was foolish. They were never going to meet again, so what would be the point in dwelling on it? Instead, Arthur decided he was going to spend his day off doing what he did best; playing video games, and then taking a quick trip to the park to capture some new photographs. Days like today were Arthur’s favourites. Days where he didn’t need to conform to his father’s standards, nor his sisters, a day where he could simply be himself, and do what he wanted to do for once.<br/>Moving into the kitchen, Arthur found a note from Gwaine:</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Gone to work, Princess. Hope you’re not too hungover! I’ll bring back food for dinner. Call the cute guy. Wait, get his number first THEN call the cute guy. – G </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Arthur rolled his eyes, screwed up the note and threw it away. The cute guy was gone, never to be seen again. And anyway, he had a girlfriend. Ignoring the note and heading straight for a bowl of Crunchy Nut, Arthur had his whole day planned out in his head. He would eat, shower, play some games, visit the park and forget everything that happened at work on Wednesday.<br/>With the first few items done and dusted, a few zombies killed, and his stomach very much full, Arthur made his way to the local park. The air was light, and a warm breeze flowed through Arthur’s hair. As he looked up, Arthur could see a mix of golden, orange, and green leaves dancing in the sunlight, simple, natural, beauty. Arthur pulled out his camera, a small thing his father once gave him for a birthday and took a few shots of the leaves overhead. Photography was something Arthur could relate too. Seeing captured images of beauty in the world that surrounded them, the beauty that most people missed in their busy lives. Arthur saw it and was determined to capture it.<br/>As he walked further through the trees and groups of people, Arthur captured as many images as he could, his mind focusing on the world that surrounded him and the people who passed by. <br/>After a few hours, Arthur headed home, almost completely forgetting about everything that had occurred at work the day before. Then, out the corner of his eye, he could’ve sworn he spotted the boy. A flash of dark hair and pale skin moved so fast that Arthur couldn’t be sure it was him at all. Shaking his head and ignoring the instinct to follow, Arthur was soon back at home and back to shooting zombies in the head.</p><p> </p><p> .oOo.</p><p> </p><p>“Honey, I’m hooooome!” Gwaine called through the door and dropped some bags on the kitchen table. “I bought us some dinner. We’re like actual proper grownups, cooking our own food and everything!”</p><p>“We’re both twenty-eight Gwaine.” Arthur drawled,  walking through and rolling his eyes at the man who simply giggled and pulled out takeaway.</p><p>“This isn’t cooking, Gwaine. Someone cooked this for us.”</p><p>“We can always pretend.” Gwaine replied, plating up enough Chinese food for four people between the two of them.</p><p>As they sat down in front of crappy prime-time TV, stuffing their faces with rice and chicken, Gwaine had a grin on his face, and Arthur knew that something was on his mind. Gwaine only grinned that way when something big had happened. He was waiting for Arthur to ask, desperate for him to notice his excitement,  but Arthur was having none of it. He was going to wait, and leave Gwaine grinning and showing off until he finally exploded. It would drive Gwaine mad, and Arthur needed a laugh.<br/>Time passed, one soap opera finished, and another began. Plates were left on the coffee table and Arthur was resting peacefully on the sofa.<br/>Gwaine kept looking over, wondering just when Arthur would say something about how much he was squirming, but the blond didn’t comply.. Gwaine huffed and finally gave up after around two hours. A new record, Arthur thought.</p><p>“Go on then. Spit it out.” Arthur chuckled, looking at the man expectantly.</p><p>“I don’t know what you mean.” Gwaine replied, gruffly.</p><p>“Oh fuck off, you’re grinning like a teenage girl in love. Now tell me, what the hell has happened?”</p><p>Gwaine beamed and began his tale of the day at work. He was a manager in his office and new staff were being brought on to deal with the growing economy. Today, he had to train five new staff, and one of them had taken a real shine to Gwaine.  According to his description, he was ripped like The Rock and as handsome as Channing Tatum <em> and </em>Ryan Gosling.</p><p>“Oooh little Gwaine has an office crush!” Arthur laughed teasingly and Gwaine scowled.</p><p>“He only started today! He was just really nice and hot and funny and hot and he knows what he’s doing and he’s-“</p><p>“Let me guess, he’s hot?” Arthur finished for Gwaine with a sneer.</p><p>“You have <em> no </em> idea.” Gwaine sighed, looking as if he was acting in some period drama and had just met the love of his life.</p><p>“So, is he in your department?” Arthur asked. Gwaine nodded. “So, ask for his number! Act like it’s to do with office stuff then text him and use those flirting skills. Put them to good use.”</p><p>Gwaine almost looked convinced. “But Percival is…”</p><p>“Percival?!” Arthur almost fell off the sofa with laughter. “Where the hell is he from?! The 1300’s?”</p><p>“Oi! Percival is a nice name. Besides, he prefers Percy or just Perce.” Gwaine said defensively.</p><p>“Okay, okay. Percy, which is much nicer, by the way, Percy is what? Oh shit, don’t say he’s married or something?”</p><p>“Oh hell no. I asked that already.” </p><p>Gwaine looked proud of himself for that, then apprehensive about the whole situation.  Arthur couldn’t recall ever seeing him like this about anyone.It was almost...sweet?</p><p>“So, Percy isn’t married, and he’s hot so get his number!”</p><p>“Maybe... But you know me. I sleep around, I have a reputation.” Gwaine was always proud of this fact when surrounded by his friends, but deep down, Arthur knew that Gwaine longed for more.</p><p>“And if Percy likes you, then that won’t matter to him. So, tomorrow, you’re gonna march in there and ask for his number.”</p><p>Gwaine paused for a moment to think then suddenly his eyes widened as if he’d just discovered the meaning of life.</p><p>“I’ll make you a deal, Arty boy.” He smirked.</p><p>Oh god, deals with Gwaine never tended to end well. “What is it?”</p><p>“Shake on it first then I’ll tell you.”</p><p>“That’s not how deals work!” Arthur snapped, but shook Gwaine’s hand reluctantly.</p><p>“I’ll ask Percy for his number if you promise to ask the cute boy at the museum for his.” Gwaine smiled, satisfied with himself.</p><p>Arthur’s face fell. “You. Absolute. Utter. Fucking. Absolute. Giant. Dick.”</p><p> </p><p>.oOo.</p><p> </p><p>The day passed slowly in Gaius’s shop. Merlin was stuck in the stockroom, taking stock checks, stacking shelves, and sneaking in a few moments for sketching whenever he could. These moments were always too little, and often cut short because of Gaius catching Merlin in the act. Gaius was never angry, but he was not best pleased either.<br/>During his lunch break, Merlin always liked to take a walk in the fresh air. Wind blowing at his face making the tips of his ears red and his nose numb. He enjoyed the sights and the sounds, the pure beauty of the world he lived in. Each journey through the park near Gaius’s shop inspired Merlin to create new artwork. There were many illustrations in his book of this park and yet today...today the creativity didn’t flow through him.<br/>Merlin looked around and found the world bland. The trees and their changing leaves gave him no joy. Instead, all he could focus on were the faces of other passers-by, people who walked through this area, unaware that Merlin was studying them. Taking a break on a bench, Merlin kept his eyes on faces and people rather than scenery. Then there he was.</p><p>Arthur, the tour guide from the museum. </p><p><em> Fuck </em>. </p><p>Even when he wasn’t looking for him, there he was. Merlin worked nowhere near the museum; how could he be that unlucky that he’d end up seeing him here? That ridiculously beautiful man… He rushed off back to work, walking much too close to Arthur, fearing that the blond would spot him.<br/>Arriving back from his break early, Gaius began asking questions, and Merlin ignored them. He simply set to work and cleared more shelves in an hour than he had all morning. At four-thirty Merlin gathered his things together and stared at the clock, willing it to go faster so he could be home, away from other people and the chance he might see Arthur again. 5pm finally came around and Merlin was out the door quicker than you could say ‘home time’. He was home, and curled up on the sofa, drawing once more within half an hour, much to Gwen’s surprise.</p><p>“Something wrong?” She cooed, gently stroking Merlin’s back.</p><p>Merlin and Gwen had been close friends for years, since they had met in their first year of university and had never really developed any boundaries. They cuddled on the sofa, had shared a bed before, laughed and cried together, and always knew when something was bothering the other.</p><p>Merlin shrugged, shading a small robin he’d occupied himself with. “I guess.”</p><p>“C’mon, Merls. Talk to me.” Gwen’s voice was soft and light, a welcoming tone letting Merlin know he was safe here.</p><p>“I saw him. I was nowhere near the museum and I saw him. I can’t stop thinking about him and it’s fucking ridiculous.” Merlin slammed the book shut.</p><p>“Oh, Merls. It’s okay to be like that! You like him!”</p><p>“I don’t even know him!” Merlin avoided Gwen’s eye, knowing that he was probably overreacting but not caring.</p><p>“Merlin, just go back and bloody speak to him. He was cute, you’re cute. The worst thing that could happen is he would say no.” Gwen kissed Merlin’s forehead and smiled. She had a smile that could melt even the hardest of hearts.</p><p>“I’ll… I’ll think about it, okay?” Merlin replied.</p><p> Well, that was good enough for Gwen. She smiled and they settled back to watch some rubbish TV program about men who plan their weddings without telling the bride anything, but the only thing on his mind was ruffled blond hair and a crooked smile.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Once more, thank you to the wonderful Lilly for proofreading and editing!</p><p>Comments always appreciated!</p><p>-Much Love x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin couldn’t sleep that night; visions of the tour guide floating in his head. He’d never even spoken to the guy, why was he thinking about Arthur so much? Merlin sighed and rolled over in bed failing to find a comfortable position. He thought about what Gwen had said about visiting the museum and talking to Arthur. It was a ridiculous idea, but Gwen had a way of convincing Merlin to do anything she wanted. Merlin both loved and hated her for it. He wasn’t even sure what he would say if he did go. How would he start a conversation without blushing or embarrassing himself? He could picture it now, his whole face and ears blazing red as Arthur just laughed at him. It was pointless.<br/>Whenever he couldn’t sleep, he would sketch, so admitting defeat, Merlin turned on the bedside lamp and pulled out a book from the top drawer.<br/>As he flicked through the book, he revisited old sketches of nature, his friends and self-portraits. This was what made him happy, these drawings and the feeling he got when he drew them. He opened the page to the newest sketch and sighed.</p><p><em> Arthur </em>.</p><p>He’d sketched Arthur after seeing him at the park, and even though he realised how weird it might’ve come across, he was proud of his drawing. That delicate jawline and soft strands of hair... He was seriously gorgeous.<br/>Merlin closed the book, put it away, and settled back into bed, thinking about what Gwen had said. She was right; the worst that could happen was rejection. So, Merlin decided that he would visit the museum again, but if he didn’t see Arthur then that was final, he wouldn’t try again, and he wouldn’t think about him again. That seemed fair. He grabbed his phone and typed out a text to Gwen.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Going to the museum tomorrow, hope you’re happy. M x </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Yay! Tell him you think he’s super cute! G x </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>With that sorted, Merlin was finally able to settle into a comfortable, deep sleep.</p><p> </p><p>  .oOo.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur was staring at the clock. <em> 10:30am </em> . How was it only <em> 10:30am </em>? He felt like he’d been at work for eight hours, and he was ready to go home and binge-watch some trash TV with a takeaway. Again. It was a quiet day at the museum; weekdays usually were. No families or tours today, only some students and a few elder people. He answered some questions, gave some directions, and texted Gwaine about how bored he was when suddenly...</p><p>
  <em> No. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It couldn’t be. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But it was. </em>
</p><p>Arthur had turned and spotted someone sitting in the ancient Rome exhibit. It was him. The cute guy from the tour. The cute guy that Arthur had been thinking about for days. He was here, and he was looking down at something. Arthur moved closer, careful not to be seen himself, and noticed a book in the boy’s lap. He was drawing the vase in front of him and it was incredible. Even from a distance, Arthur could see he was talented.<br/>He watched for a few minutes, how the boy's hand held the pencil with ease, how each stroke was delicately placed. He watched and gradually realised the boy was alone. His girlfriend was nowhere to be seen. Maybe she was in a different part of the museum, or maybe she wasn’t here at all! Arthur wasn’t sure, but right now he didn’t care. He just continued to watch the boy sketching.<br/>He was mesmerised. After a while, Arthur realised he wasn’t watching the sketchbook anymore. Instead, he was looking at how the boy’s dark hair fell on his pale skin, how his tongue brushed his lips now, and again when he was concentrating. He found himself looking at the curve of the boy’s spine and his long fingers.</p><p>Arthur was shaken from his thoughts when he heard his sister’s voice.</p><p>“I guess you don’t want to help those people over there then.”</p><p>He groaned and rolled his eyes. “I was just –“</p><p>“Staring at that man over there. Don’t try and deny it, I’ve been here for five minutes.” Morgana smirked. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell dad.” She teased.</p><p>Arthur let out a sigh of relief. “I just got distracted. His art is very good.”</p><p>“Just his art?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Morgana gave Arthur a look that could only say <em> ‘I know you better than that’ </em> and she was right. Apart from Gwaine, Morgana knew Arthur better than anyone. She knew him inside, out,  back to front. Arthur could try and deny things all he wanted, but it would never work.</p><p>“Okay, so he’s kinda cute to look at as well, but I <em> was </em> looking at his art!” Arthur pouted at his sister as they moved to a different gallery.</p><p>“Yeah, okay, whatever Arthur.” Morgana went to help a couple read a map before returning to her brother. “Look, you’ve been single for long enough. It’s fine to like the look of someone.”</p><p>“He’s just cute, it’s nothing more. And I’ve only been single a short while!”</p><p>“Six years! You need to find someone before you end up scaring people away  by staring at them! It’s bad for business.”</p><p>Arthur rolled his eyes. Morgana was right, he knew it, but he would never admit it out loud. His last relationship had really hurt him. Finding his girlfriend in bed with his best friend was one of Arthur’s worst memories, and he had struggled to move on for a while.</p><p>“Look, just go and speak to him. Say hello.” Morgana smiled, simply wanting her brother to be happy.</p><p>“You know, you sound exactly like Gwaine. And anyway, he has a girlfriend.” Arthur frowned.</p><p>“How do you know that if you’ve never spoken to him?!”</p><p>“I’ve seen him here before. He was part of the tour last week, and he came with his girlfriend.” Arthur sighed and moved into another gallery, Morgana following closely behind.</p><p>“I think you’re making up excuses, Arthur.” Morgana pressed.</p><p>“Shut up <em> Morgana </em>.” </p><p> </p><p> .oOo.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin had been at the museum since it opened,  hoping to see Arthur, and ask for his number. It was already 10:00am, and there was no sign of him. Merlin had been to almost every single gallery before settling to sit in the ancient Rome exhibit with his sketchbook. He decided he would draw for a while, then have one final look around the museum for the blonde tour guide.<br/>After almost an hour, Merlin stood up to get a closer look at the vase he was sketching, and added a few final touches to his drawing. Sitting back, he smiled at the page and then sighed.</p><p>“That’s beautiful.” Came a voice from his left.</p><p>Merlin looked up to see an elderly woman smiling at him.</p><p>“Oh, thank you very much.” He smiled back at her. “It’s nothing really, just a sketch.”</p><p>The woman beside him chuckled. “Don’t sell yourself short my lad, it’s wonderful. You have a real talent there.”</p><p>Merlin could feel his face beginning to blush at the compliment. He never handled compliments well, especially about his art. “Thank you, that means a lot.”</p><p>Merlin and the lady spoke for a few more minutes before she excused herself and left Merlin smiling at himself. He packed away his art supplies and pulled on his backpack.<br/><em> One last look </em> , he thought to himself. One final look for Arthur before he would leave and try to forget all about him. Merlin knew it would be hard to forget that face, those blue eyes and his soft smile, but he had to try. <br/>He walked slowly through the museum, keeping an eye out for any blonde-haired boys. As he walked, he passed through different ages from dinosaurs to the Victorian times to modern art. Each gallery fascinated him, but in the end, they became a disappointment. He wasn’t here.<br/>Merlin decided that he was finished, finished looking for, and pining over, a guy he’d never even spoken too. He was about to leave, when someone tapped his shoulder. </p><p>“Did you find him? Did you tell him he’s cute?!” Gwen was beaming at Merlin, a playful glint in her eyes. </p><p>Merlin rolled his eyes and chuckled. “No, I haven’t seen him.” He replied. “He’s probably not working today, so I guess we’re done!”</p><p>Gwen frowned. “Well come back another day, when he is working!”</p><p>“Gwen, it doesn’t matter. I’ll find another cute guy somewhere else. I don’t need to keep stalking this poor man.” Merlin made towards the door with a pouting Gwen following behind. “Let's just get home and watch some Queer Eye, please.”</p><p>Gwen linked arms with her best friend, and they walked back to their apartment, thoughts of anybody else far from their minds.<br/><br/></p><p>.oOo.<br/><br/></p><p>After Morgana had teased Arthur for another twenty minutes, she finally left him alone. Arthur searched for the boy for his own curiosity but when he couldn’t be found, he returned his full attention to work. </p><p>Midday came which meant he could finally go on a break and text Gwaine to pick up dinner. </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Can you get dinner tonight, please? -AP </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Sure thing. By the way… I got his number today! - G </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> The cute new guy? Told ya he’d give it to you. - AP </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Yeah, Percy. Did you find the cute guy from the museum? - G </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Don’t even ask me about him. - AP  </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Arthur shoved his phone away and sighed. He didn’t want to think about the boy, it was stupid! Morgana had teased him enough for one day, he didn’t need Gwaine on his back as well. He ate his sandwich in silence and got back to work. The day couldn’t end quick enough for Arthur, he just wanted to be at home with some food, a beer and his best mate. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Once again, lovingly edited and proofread by the amazing Lilly!</p><p>Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :)</p><p>-Much Love x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Five o’clock finally rolled around, and Arthur waved goodbye to the final museum guests before closing the door with a smile. He said a polite welcome to the night staff and made his way to the staff room where Morgana was waiting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope you don’t have plans tonight. I’m coming over.” She smiled and handed Arthur his red coat. <br/></span>
  <span>“Really? Gwaine and I were going to have a lads night.”<br/></span>
  <span>“He’s already said it’s okay, I texted him earlier.” Morgana practically skipped to the door with Arthur following behind. <br/></span>
  <span>“You’re insufferable.” He grumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twenty minutes later, they were outside Camelot Studios, the flat that Arthur and Gwaine shared. It wasn’t huge, but it was enough. Arthur had been adamant he was going to pay for his living himself, instead of letting his father pay for him. So, he and Gwaine had set out to find the most affordable apartment they could within walking distance to each of their workplaces. The flat had two bedrooms, an open plan kitchen-dining room, a bathroom, and a cosy living room with a log fire. In the middle of London, it was a rare find, and Arthur had fallen in love with its quaint charm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they opened the door, Arthur called through to his flatmate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honey, I’m home! I’ve got a stray with me.” He chuckled as Morgana playfully hit him on the back of the head. <br/></span>
  <span>Gwaine was sat on the sofa, legs stretched over the arm of the chair with a smile on his face. “Lovely to see you, Morgana.” He waved a hand and stood up, stretching his back. “It’s been ages since you’ve come over!” <br/></span>
  <span>“Well, whenever I get a chance to annoy my big brother, I’ll happily take it!” Morgana giggled as she moved to Gwaine, kissed him on the cheek and made herself comfortable on the sofa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur rolled his eyes from the kitchen, making a face at Gwaine. After the most boring and frustrating day at work, Arthur wanted nothing more than some peace and quiet. But whenever Gwaine and Morgana got together, they were anything but. The three of them had been friends since childhood, all attending the same primary and secondary school. <br/></span>
  <span>Once upon a time, Morgana had fancied Gwaine, until she saw him kissing another boy behind the school’s gym hall. </span>
  <span>She had been upset initially, but then realised the signs had been there all along. They were an inseparable trio, forever playing tricks on teachers </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> each other. Even when they all went to university, they never lost touch, and their bond was as close as ever when they moved back to London. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur loved them both dearly, he wasn’t sure he’d be the man he was today without them. But right now, as much as he loved them, he was tired and fed up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So Gwaine, you got that guys number?” Arthur began, hoping to keep the attention on the dark-haired man for as long as possible. <br/></span>
  <span>“Ooh what guy?!” Morgana asked, smiling. <br/></span>
  <span>“Just some new guy in the office. He’s super cute, but so out of my league.” Gwaine shrugged his shoulders, but a smile was still on his face. <br/></span>
  <span>“But you did get his number, right?” Arthur asked as he went to the sofa and got comfortable in one corner. <br/></span>
  <span>“Yeah, well, I told him I needed it for a work project, so it wasn’t as weird. He’s still very new in the office.” Gwaine avoided eye contact with his two friends as he got up and moved to search for a drink in the fridge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He returned with three beers and was greeted with two grinning faces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So smooth. You’ll be dirty texting within no time!” Arthur winked. <br/></span>
  <span>“What’s his name? Do you have a photo?!” Morgana edged closer to Gwaine as he sat down between the two siblings. <br/></span>
  <span>“I don’t have a photo, but you could check his Facebook. He’s called Percy.” Gwaine tossed Morgana his phone for her to have a look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she scrolled through the friends list on Gwaine’s Facebook she smirked. </span>
  <span>“There’s no Percy on here… only Percival. Is that really his name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwaine snatched back his phone. “If you’re going to make fun of him, I won’t share! I think it’s a cute name.”<br/></span>
  <span>Morgana whined and reached across to grab the phone again, butGwaine thrust it into Arthur’s hands. <br/></span>
  <span>Arthur looked at the profile and nodded. “He certainly is a good-looking man.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to see!” Morgana moaned and sat back pouting. She knew the boys wouldn’t be able to resist her pout. <br/></span>
  <span>“Fine, have a look.” Gwaine passed the phone back over and sipped at his beer. He watched attentively as Morgana flicked through pictures and videos,  her eyes lighting up. “God, he’s gorgeous. Nice one, Gwaine! So, when are you going to ask him out?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Ugh! Can’t we discuss Arthur’s cute guy instead of mine?!” Gwaine begged. <br/></span>
  <span>“No. No way.” Arthur folded his arms to the sound of groaning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>.oOo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I think Bobby is the cutest.” Merlin said, a handful of popcorn making its way to his mouth. <br/></span>
  <span>“That’s because you love blonde boys!” Gwen retorted with a giggle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d been snuggling on the sofa while  watching Queer Eye and arguing over the cutest expert since they got home. </span>
  <span>Snuggling and cuddling on the sofa was normal for Gwen and Merlin. They’d been friends for what felt like a lifetime, but in reality, it had only been a couple of years. They’d met at university, in a ‘Creative People’ society, and had been friends ever since. Merlin had introduced Gwen to her boyfriend, Lancelot, at their graduation ball, a night she claimed, ‘would go down in history.”</span>
  <span>Their relationship was as close as brother and sister, something Merlin didn’t want any other way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I can’t help it if blonde boys make me weak.” Merlin feigned clutching his heart as Bobby came onto the screen in a light pink suit. “Just look at him!” <br/></span>
  <span>Gwen nodded. “I prefer a much more rough-tough save the world kind of guy.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Hey, Bobby might save the world one day. You don’t know!” Merlin giggled and moved to their shared kitchen for a drink. <br/></span>
  <span>“Talking about blonde boys…” Gwen began. “You need to go back and speak to the one at the museum!” <br/></span>
  <span>“No, Gwen just drop it. He wasn’t there today and that was the final chance. If I keep going back, I’ll look like a creepy stalker.” <br/></span>
  <span>“Merls... you obviously really like him. He’s certainly made an impression on you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin sighed as he returned to the sofa, two glasses of wine in hand. “He has but... who’s to say he’s nice anyway? He could be a giant prat for all we know!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You never know ‘till you speak to him!” Gwen declared. “Plus, it’s been ages since you really went out with anyone. How long ago was Will now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin looked away, swallowing hard. Will had been his first, and so far, only love. They were inseparable. They had been looking at houses, talking about moving in together before it happened. Will had driven to look at a potential house, while Merlin had to work. On the journey home, Will had rung Merlin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s perfect babe. A whole room you can make your art studio. Massive kitchen, good garden. I love it. I love you.” Will had sounded happy and Merlin could see his life slotting into place when the phone went dead.<br/></span>
  <span>“Will? Are you there? Will?!”<br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I love you’. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Those were the last words Merlin had heard Will say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“3 years.” Merlin mumbled, the memory still a pain in his heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then isn’t it time that you found someone else? Or tried to?” Gwen had never met Will, but she knew everything about him. She knew how much he had meant to Merlin, and she hated seeing her best friend still so upset by his memory. <br/></span>
  <span>Merlin nodded. “Maybe. But how do I know that the museum guide is for me? He might not even be gay for all we know!” <br/></span>
  <span>Gwen raised her eyebrows. “I just said you never know ‘till you speak to him!”  <br/></span>
  <span>They sat for a few minutes in silence, both considering what the other said. Finally, Gwen broke the silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I know how much Will meant to you, I know how much you loved him, but Merls, he isn’t coming back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin nodded once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just want you to be happy, and to find someone that makes you feel the way he did.”<br/></span>
  <span>“But what if I never find that?” Merlin hummed. <br/></span>
  <span>Gwen stroked circles on Merlin’s knee and spoke softly. “You will. You’ll find love again, and whenever that is, and whoever it’s with, I’ll be here for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin leaned in to hold Gwen close, and breathed deeply. Gwen always knew exactly what to say and how to make him feel better. He treasured her friendship more than anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you… I just don’t know where to start.” Merlin spoke softly without letting Gwen go. <br/></span>
  <span>“I’ll help Look, let’s pretend I’m the tour guide!” Gwen sat up excitedly and grinned at her best friend. <br/></span>
  <span>“Oh god, really?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Yes! Merlin, You try some lines on me and I’ll tell you how hopeless you are.” <br/></span>
  <span>She giggled and Merlin found it impossible not to laugh with her. <br/></span>
  <span>“Fine, why not? Prepare yourself for the irresistible Merlin Emrys!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>.oOo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur sat beside his sister and best friend, arms crossed as he pouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He has a girlfriend! I saw him with a girl, and they were giggling and chatting and-“<br/></span>
  <span>“Because god forbid men and women be FRIENDS with each other!” Morgana exclaimed in disbelief. “Honestly Arthur, just because a boy and girl are hanging out and laughing doesn’t automatically mean they’re dating!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwaine nodded in agreement and patted Arthur on the shoulder. “She’s right y’know, best not to argue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur sighed and moved into the kitchen, trying to get away from the conversation. Morgana and Gwaine followed, determined not to let this go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I know you’re my big brother, but sometimes, you act like a baby.”<br/></span>
  <span>“I do not!” Arthur retorted. <br/></span>
  <span>“It’s been ages since you even went on a date. Longer than that since Sophia-“<br/></span>
  <span>“Don't. Don’t mention Sophia.” Arthur cut in and bit his tongue quickly, he didn’t want to snap at his sister. “I thought we were in love, I was wrong. It’s hard to trust again…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur’s voice trailed off, Gwaine's hand resting on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know mate, but... if you never try, you’ll never find anyone. You’ll have to live with me for the rest of my life, and listen to me and Percy when we fu—-“<br/></span>
  <span>“Okay!” Arthur clapped his hands over his ears and ran back to the sofa as Gwaine laughed. “Okay fine! I don’t want to listen to that, thank you. I’ll try and make an effort. If I ever see him again, which is highly unlikely, I’ll say hello.”<br/></span>
  <span>“And if you don’t ever see him again?” Morgana asked. <br/></span>
  <span>“Then I’ll meet someone at the coffee shop, I don’t know?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgana and Gwaine exchanged a high five without Arthur noticing and re-joined him on the sofa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe the cute artist will be the one you bump into in the coffee shop.” Morgana teased. <br/></span>
  <span>“Oh, shut up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Proofread by the wonderful Lilly!</p>
<p>Comments and Kudos greatly appreciated!</p>
<p>-Much Love x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’d been two days since Arthur, Gwaine, and Morgana had spoken about Percy and the mysterious artist at the museum. Arthur had looked each day to see if the boy would reappear, but so far, no luck. As the day went on, Arthur realised how much he was thinking about the boy, and found himself grinning at the memory of him. He smiled when he thought of the boy’s pale skin and deft fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ding. Ding. Ding. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The clock struck nine more times. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finally,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Arthur thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Break time. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He made his way to the staff room, swapping shifts with his colleague Reuben, before heading out to the park with his camera. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The weather was warm, clear, and bright, a beautiful day to take pictures. Arthur didn’t  want to miss this opportunity. He grabbed a sandwich on his way out, and as soon as he arrived at the park, beauty was everywhere. He admired the sun glinting through the trees, the first of the autumn leaves falling slowly through the air, the happy couples walking hand in hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled out his camera and began to take a few shots, simple images that made his heart feel warm. He tried to see the beauty in everything, since everything had beauty to give. His father was obsessed with looking back and appreciating the past. And Arthur understood that, but nothing made him feel the way this did. The simple beauty in the world around him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a few more shots, grabbed a coffee, and headed back to the museum just in time for the next tour.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.oOo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin loved days like this. Days that were warm and clear enough to sit with his sketchbook and watch the world go by. He turned his phone to silent as soon as he reached the park, determined not to let Gaius call him on his day off, and started to sketch the tree before him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved his pencil effortlessly up the paper. A wide trunk leading to narrow branches and multiple hues of green leaves. A few leaves fluttered to the ground and Merlin tried to capture those in his image. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached for some colours and looked back up. He found that no matter how hard he tried, the colours of his drawings never replicated the beauty of the real thing. Nature had so many shades and textures and even though Merlin could capture some of it, he knew he couldn’t capture it all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nevertheless, he grabbed a brown crayon and looked back at the tree. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He thought to himself as he started to shade the page delicately. One brown finished, Merlin picked up a darker shade for the shadows but as he looked back up at the tree, he frowned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some bloody idiot was in the way, taking a photo right in front of the tree and ruining Merlin’s view. Merlin was about  to ask the man to move when he turned and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh god</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was him. It was Arthur. Merlin immediately pulled his sketchbook in front of his face in fear and cursed all that was good. He tried to think of what Gwen had said those two nights ago. The advice she had given him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stay calm, just say ‘hey I noticed you and thought maybe I could get your number’ okay?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin swallowed, clearing his throat which was suddenly dry, and decided this was it. He was going to speak to Arthur right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled down the book and— </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur was gone. Merlin wondered how long he’d been hiding because Arthur was nowhere to be seen. He pulled out his phone and texted Gwen as fast as he could. </span>
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>He was at the park, didn’t get a chance to say anything. M x</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Meet me at the museum ASAP! G x </span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>Merlin packed all his art supplies away, leaving the tree half coloured, and shoved them in his backpack. His phone lit up with another text. </span>
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>There’s a tour at 1pm, he might be there! G x </span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>Merlin thought it was a long shot but what did he have to lose now? He walked to the museum and went over in his head all the scenarios he and Gwen had practised the other night. He tried to forget the bad pickup lines and remember the less embarrassing ones, but the only thing he could focus on was hearing Arthur talk again. The passion and enthusiasm on the tour, it was enchanting! He hoped for more of the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.oOo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he arrived back at the museum, Arthur noticed the queue for his next tour. More students, two couples, and five elderly people, a nice bunch to talk to about the wives of Henry VIII. He headed to the staff room to put his camera away, Morgana greeting him as he entered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Afternoon big brother.” She sang and ruffled Arthur’s hair. <br/></span>
  <span>“Get off!” Arthur exclaimed and patted down the blonde tufts. “I’ve got a tour to do, I can’t be caught looking scruffy!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgana chuckled as she left Arthur to get back to his job. He moved into the main reception of the museum and greeted the guests. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good afternoon, and welcome to Pendragon Museum. My name is Arthur and I’ll be your guide today. Please let me know if you have any questions as we go around. Now, if we’re all ready, we’ll begin on the south side of the museum.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur smiled at his guests and led them through the museum. Walls were lined with history and information, Arthur spouting information as they went on. He knew all the criteria by heart, and rarely had to pause to think. He skilfully explained different topics and answered questions with ease.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly a hand shot up from the back of the group. A hand belonging to someone he hadn’t noticed at the start of the tour. Arthur glanced back and smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I help—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur froze. It was the boy. The incredibly cute boy who he’d been thinking about non-stop. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And his girlfriend too.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur could feel his cheeks turning red and he excused himself quickly. “Sorry, I uh, I just need to go and... men’s room. Ever so sorry, I’ll get my colleague to take over for the moment.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly turned on his heel and bumped into Morgana with a small yelp. “Morgana, oh thank god. Please take over my tour, not feeling well. Dodgy sandwich.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, do you need to go home? I’ll finish the tour, don’t worry.” She looked at him lovingly, genuine worry in her eyes. Arthur felt awful about lying to her, but he had panicked. He didn’t know what to do or say now that the boy was here. It had completely thrown him off. Arthur moved to the staff room, laying down on the sofa with a sigh throwing his arm over his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck sake, Arthur Pendragon. You absolute idiot.” He murmured to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.oOo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Arthur left, Merlin could feel himself frowning, and then Gwen’s elbow was in his side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you see the way he looked at you?!” She began. “He likes you; I can tell.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin wanted to believe Gwen, but he couldn’t be sure. He looked back to where Arthur had run off too, and saw a rather pretty woman walking back towards the group. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good afternoon, I’m here to continue the tour. My colleague has come down with an illness I’m afraid, so I’ll continue where he left off.” Her voice was smooth and enchanting as she smiled at the group. “If you’ll follow me...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she led the group, she introduced herself as Morgana, and Gwen commented on what a beautiful name it was, but all Merlin could think about was Arthur. He seemed fine for the first part of the tour, and Merlin was worried about him. He felt so stupid, worrying about a man he didn’t even know. Time passed on, and soon the tour was over. Gwen dug her elbow into Merlin’s side again and widened her eyes. “Goodness Merlin, cheer up you great lump.” She sighed. Merlin suddenly realised he had hardly been paying attention since Arthur had left, and it surprised him to find himself back in the museum reception, the tour guide somewhere else chatting to another group. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She was brilliant, wasn’t she?” Gwen smiled. “Really knew her stuff. Hey, I should speak to her about my book!” Gwen exclaimed and practically pulled Merlin’s arm off as she dragged him across the lobby towards the woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they got closer, Gwen froze. The tour guide was tall, slim, and beautiful. Long, dark curly hair fell down her back, her skin smooth and clear. She was exactly the kind of girl that intimidated Gwen, the kind of girl who looked like she could get whatever she wanted. Gwen cleared her throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, excuse me? Hi, I was just on the tour, which was brilliant by the way!” She smiled.<br/></span>
  <span>“Thank you, glad you enjoyed it. Was there anything I could help you with?” The tour guide replied.<br/></span>
  <span>“Well, I’m actually in the process of writing a book, about Roman emperors, I wondered if you had time to chat.” Gwen looked beside her and saw Merlin staring at the floor. “Oh, and this is my friend, Merlin.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Uh, hey. Great tour.” Merlin tried to sound interested but his voice fell flat. “How… How is the other guy? The one who started the tour?”<br/></span>
  <span>The tour guide playfully rolled her eyes. “Ah yes, he’s probably fine. He said he had something dodgy to eat but, between us, I think he’s avoiding work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwen giggled and Merlin found a smile pulling at his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s probably in the staff room napping on the sofa, truth be told.” She carried on.<br/></span>
  <span>“Well, for what it’s worth, we enjoyed his part of the tour too. Especially Merlin.” Gwen spoke softly, a mischievous glint in her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin tutted and elbowed Gwen. She sure knew how to embarrass him. For the record, Merlin thought he was doing well at acting casual and mentioning Arthur in the conversation. He didn’t want to seem like a creep asking about him, but the tour guide seemed happy to chat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Arthur is very popular on the tours. He has the most mentions on our Trip Advisor.” The tour guide interrupted Merlin’s thoughts. “I’m Morgana by the way, duty manager. And Arthur’s little sister.” She held out a hand to Gwen and Merlin. Gwen was only too happy to shake, but Merlin was reluctant at first. He extended his hand and decided not to say any more about Arthur. If this was his sister, it’d probably get back to him that some weird lanky man on the tour was asking about him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to imagine them together, brother and sister. He tried to imagine them both young, playing together and joking around. It made Merlin smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>During his daydreaming Gwen and Morgana appeared to have really hit it off, like they were old friends falling back into step with each other. They had organised a time to discuss Gwen’s book, and exchanged numbers. The girls said their goodbyes and Merlin waved a lazy hand as the tour guide returned to her job.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, my goodness!” Gwen could hardly contain her excitement as they exited the museum and made their way down towards the street. “I’ve got a meeting with her! She’ll be a great source for my book! Aaaand… She's the cute guy's sister! That’s a way in for you!” Merlin couldn’t be sure which scenario Gwen was more excited about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going to use your source, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>sister</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to get to him. That’s almost stalkerish!” Merlin exclaimed. “Come on, I need a coffee.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.oOo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgana watched as Gwen and Merlin left the museum. She was trying hard to keep her smug grin to herself, but it was so hard! When Arthur had said he felt ill and asked her to take over the tour, she felt sorry for him. But when she arrived at the group and noticed the same man that Arthur had been staring at the other day, Morgana put two and two together. Arthur had a crush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She continued the tour, keeping a close eye on the artist,noticing that the friend he was with was more interested in the tour than he was. The girl seemed enthralled by everything she was hearing and seeing. The boy seemed lost and absent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the tour came to end, Morgana had decided that the artist and his friend were just that, friends. Not boyfriend and girlfriend, which was a positive thing, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, suddenly, the two people she was watching appeared at her side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was a writer. That made sense. He asked about Arthur… Interesting. Morgana learnt their names and whilst chatting with Gwen, she felt like she had known this woman for years. It was like they were childhood friends reconnecting and the conversation flowed easily. She wanted advice on her book, Morgana being more than happy to help. They arranged to meet for coffee and took each other’s numbers. As they were chatting, Morgana noticed that Merlin was looking around the museum. Looking for something…or someone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>Walking back to the staff room, a skip in her step, Morgana quickly shot out a text to Gwaine.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>I think the cute artist guy was here. I’m off to tease Arthur about him now. M x</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Did Arthur ask for his number?! Tell him I’ll be pissed off if he hasn’t. Drinks tonight? G x</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>He didn’t. I’ll let him know. Hell yes! The Round Table Inn? 8pm? M x</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>I can’t wait to bully him. See you there. G x</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgana opened the door and rolled her eyes. As expected, there was Arthur, lying on the sofa, a pillow covering his face. She moved towards him and sat on the arm of the chair near his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still feeling poorly?” She said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep. I think my tuna sandwich was out of date. How was the rest of the tour?” Came Arthur’s muffled reply.<br/></span>
  <span>“The tour was fine. Are you sure you left because you were ill?”<br/></span>
  <span>Arthur pulled the pillow away from his face and scowled. “Yes, of course. I wouldn’t drop a tour for no good reason. I felt like I was going to be sick!”<br/></span>
  <span>Morgana nodded slowly. “Okay. So, it had nothing to do with the fact that the artist from the other day was here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur felt his face burn up. His cheeks were pink, and he sat up on the sofa to give Morgana an incredulous look. He would never admit to it aloud, but he knew better than to argue with her. Avoiding the truth was easier, but right now, he was stumped. What could he say? She’d seen him the other day, staring hopelessly as the boy’s fingers weaved their magic with a pencil over the sketchbook pages. Arthur knew that it was rude to stare, but he was transfixed. And he’d been caught.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” He said defensively. “I mean, it didn’t help. But whatever, I’m ill. You can’t prove otherwise.”<br/></span>
  <span>Morgana shook her head. “No, I suppose I can’t. But I’ll tell you what, Gwaine’s going to be very annoyed you didn’t ask for his number.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Ha-bloody-ha. Gwaine can deal with it, the artist has a girlfriend!”<br/></span>
  <span>“Oh for fucks sake, Arthur! You don’t know that. And if you think it was the girl he was with today then you’re wrong. They’re just friends. I spoke to them.”<br/></span>
  <span>“You did what?!” Arthur leapt out of his seat, which made a couple of the other people in the staff room jump. He stared down at his sister and let out a long sigh. She was always getting involved in his business. Usually, he didn’t mind but right now, he was annoyed. He motioned towards the back door and they both stepped outside into the crisp air, both of them lighting a cigarette..<br/></span>
  <span>“I can’t believe you spoke to them.” Arthur said finally, breaking the silence that had fallen between them.<br/></span>
  <span>“They spoke to me first! The girl is writing a book, wants to be a historical author.” A small grin grew on her lips. “He asked about you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur bit his lip; he could feel the slight curve of a smile pulling at his lips. “D-did he? What did he say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He asked if you were okay. It was sweet.” Morgana took a drag of her cigarette and giggled. “He’s also really cute up close.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur nodded, but avoided his sisters’ eyes. He didn’t know what to say or think. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The artist had asked about him! He had noticed him!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s got a cute name too.” Morgana added.</span><br/>
  <span>“Oh?” Arthur hadn’t even thought about that. In his head, he was just ‘the cute artist’. Putting a name to that face, that gorgeous face, didn’t seem right. “What is it?”<br/></span>
  <span>“It’s Merlin.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Merlin.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur thought he had never heard a name so beautiful in his life. It was like honey in his mouth, butterflies in his stomach, and fireworks in his head. He felt like an idiot, letting all these feelings take root in his body when he didn’t even know the man. But he knew his name now. And that name would be like music to his ears each time he heard it. Funnily enough, Arthur thought the name suited him. An individual and unique name for such a mysterious man. A man who comes to the museum to sketch, to sit and look at the beauty in front of him and take notice of history. A man who’s brown eyes glinted gold in the sunlight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Merlin.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur couldn’t stop saying the name to himself. A fact which Gwaine would tease him about all night in their local pub, the Round Table Inn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them, Arthur, Gwaine, and Morgana sat in their usual booth with their usual order of drinks and their usual food order to share. As usual, Gwaine and Morgana teamed up to tease Arthur in a way only a sister and a best friend could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At 2:34am, Arthur rolled into bed. His head light from the round of shots Morgana had insisted they have (It was the weekend after all, all three having the day off tomorrow.) But as Arthur drifted into a deep sleep, one word was echoing round his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Merlin. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Once again, wonderfully edited and proofread by Lilly! Thank you!</p>
<p>Hope you liked this chapter, let me know in the comments! Feedback is greatly appreciated!</p>
<p>-Much Love x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After a coffee with Gwen, Merlin went back home to his flat alone. Gwen was spending the night at Lance’s house. Merlin wasn’t completely sure why they weren’t living together already. They were practically married, and Gwen spent so much time there anyway. Merlin had never known two people more suited for each other than Gwen and Lance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The 3 had become quick friends in university, Gwen becoming smitten with Lance immediately and  Merlin understood why. Lance was tall, handsome, rugged, and unfortunately for Merlin, straight as they come. As the three of them spent more time together, Merlin and Lance easily fell into the role of best friends and Gwen’s feelings grew.<br/></span>
  <span>Merlin would eventually be the one to set them up because, as he put it, they were both blind to what was right in front of them. And that was that. They had been inseparable ever since.<br/></span>
  <span>Merlin was happy for them, he loved his best friends and loved seeing them together, but when Gwen was staying with Lance, it only made Merlin feel all the more lonely. The flat seemed to echo louder; the air felt colder. He put it down to never having lived by himself. He’d moved from his mum's house, into university halls with Gwen, and he was even meant to end up with Will. Merlin had always had someone living with him and being alone felt almost alien.<br/></span>
  <span>He wandered through the flat, grabbed some snacks, and headed back to his bed where his sketchbook and colours were already spread out. He glanced over the pages and smiled. Merlin was proud of his efforts. He knew some pictures were better than others, but he liked them all nonetheless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin had first begun drawing when he was young. His mother bought him a crayon set for Christmas, and that as the first time he’d seen so many colours in one place. He tried to use them all in one picture. It had ended up looking a mess, but his mother had put it on the fridge with pride. She was Merlin’s biggest fan. His love for art had been solidified in school. In other lessons, Merlin seemed to just go with the motions, but art had inspired him. It was the one subject he felt at home in.<br/></span>
  <span>He looked at his sketchbook now and sighed. Another full book. He flicked through the pages looking for his favourite drawings. Merlin always pulled his favourite sketches out of their books and stored them in a separate folder, one just for him. A folder he could revisit and see how far he’d come. From the current sketchbook, he pulled out a picture of the local park, a portrait of Gwen and some sketches of flowers. Merlin came to the last page and bit his lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the sketch of Arthur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he was being honest with himself, it was a very good drawing. But also, being honest with himself, he knew it was weird. Merlin had drawn sketches of strangers before, people he had seen having picnics in the park, playing at the beach. But he didn’t know their names, he didn’t have to worry about seeing them again. This picture of Arthur was different. Merlin had drawn it from memory. He’d imagined Arthur in his head and let the picture flow through his body, into his hands and onto the page. He pulled the page out now and decided it needed to be in a separate folder. Away from where anyone could find it.<br/></span>
  <span>The sketchbook, favourite pages removed, was now placed on the bookshelf in the corner of Merlin’s room making it the 23</span>
  <span>rd</span>
  <span> addition to the shelf. Merlin put the other pages away in the bedside table and tried to put Arthur out of his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day, Merlin arrived at work early, much to Gaius’ surprise and set about his tasks in the backroom quietly. He worked quickly, and after about two hours, all the stock was away, the room was tidy, and Merlin had no work left to do. It was at times like this when he would get his sketchbook out, but today was different. As he reached for his bag, Gaius appeared at the door and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaius was an old family friend; Merlin couldn’t actually remember how the family came to know him, but Gaius had always been there. Merlin’s mum had always referred to him as Uncle Gaius and he really was like family to Merlin in many ways. Gaius’ hair was silver and long, parted in the centre and ending at his shoulders. He stood in the doorway; hands clasped behind his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin, you’ve finished.” He said, an air of surprise in his voice. “That was quick.”<br/></span>
  <span>Merlin nodded. “Yeah. Have you got anything else you need me to do?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Actually…” Gaius began. “I thought we could have a quick chat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin swallowed hard. ‘This was it,’he thought. ‘He was getting fired’. Merlin had been expecting it for a while. He was late for work nine times out of ten, Gaius had caught him drawing in the backroom on many occasions, he didn’t really put his full effort into anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gaius, I won't be late again I promise. I’ll work harder. Please don’t fire me.” Merlin had moved towards the old man and could feel his heart beating faster. Getting fired was the last thing he needed.<br/></span>
  <span>“Merlin, you idiot. I’m not firing you.” Gaius almost chuckled. “I was actually going to ask if you wanted to take on some more shifts.”<br/></span>
  <span>Merlin’s eyebrows rose. “More shifts?”<br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaius nodded. “Yes. I’m getting old.I’m tired. You’re reliable, and well...I trust you to keep things going when I’m not around. It’s best you get some more experience now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin took a step back and chuckled in disbelief. “Me? Takeover? Gaius, you must be kidding me. I don’t know anything about the medicines! That’s your thing. I just stack shelves and…”<br/></span>
  <span>Merlin looked up to see Gaius’ face in an amused expression. “Of course I don’t want you to take over! You’re great at stacking shelves when you’re focused, but otherwise you are a bit hopeless.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Wow, thanks…” Merlin replied sarcastically.<br/></span>
  <span>Gaius shook his head. “Let me finish. You’re hopeless because this isn’t your passion. Medicine, science, that’s my passion. I enjoy what I do here. But I know that your heart is somewhere else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin had never really thought about it before. He’d just always come to work, got his jobs done, gone home. But Gaius came in and actually enjoyed being there. He took pride in his work, in developing new medicines and holistic treatments. He liked helping people and interacting with them. But Merlin preferred being in the backroom alone. He liked to bask in the quiet. He didn’t much like doing the work back there, more that he had the space to do his drawings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t want to be working here the rest of your life, do you?” Gaius asked.<br/></span>
  <span>“Well, no but…” Merlin began. “I guess I don’t really know what I want to do.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Yes, you do! It’s art! Your drawings! You’re very talented, and it’s obvious that drawing makes you feel good. Drawing is your passion, Merlin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin could feel it, the rush of blood moving to his face, his cheeks about to burn bright red. He didn’t know how to respond when people complimented his work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Merlin began, a small smile pulling at his lips. “I guess it’s what I’d love to do but I don’t even know where to begin.”<br/></span>
  <span>Gaius moved forward to place a gentle hand on the young man’s shoulder. “Well, think about it at least. I just want you to be happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin looked at Gaius then, really looked at him, and realised how much love he had for the man. Gaius was always there for him, always believing in him and encouraging him to take risks and follow his heart. Merlin realised in that moment that he saw Gaius as a father figure, and wondered how he’d never seen that before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Merlin’s voice was a hum in the air and the two men smiled at each other before sharing a brief hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, the shop’s front bell broke the silence, signalling someone entering the store. Gaius squeezed Merlin’s shoulder one last time and moved to the front of the shop, leaving Merlin alone with his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>.oOo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur woke the next day to the smell of bacon in the air, and the feeling that someone was sitting on his head. He rolled over in bed and realised he still had his shoes on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bloody hell...” He grumbled as he toed them off and pulled the quilt over his head. Friday night drinking with Morgana and Gwaine often culminated this way: with a severe headache, aching bones, and a hangover brunch cooked by Gwaine. Arthur wasn’t sure where Gwaine found the energy to cook, considering he was just as wasted as Arthur had been, but he was grateful, nonetheless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur eventually found the will power to pull himself from his king-sized bed and dragged his body to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, Arthur groaned and rubbed his eyes. His skin was dry and itchy, hair sticking out at odd angles. He definitely needed to brush his teeth before anything else. The taste of Jägermeister was sticky in his throat and it almost made him throw up.<br/></span>
  <span>Twenty-five minutes later, Arthur emerged from the bathroom showered and clean, looking a lot fresher than he felt. He pulled on some jogging bottoms and a large hoodie before joining Gwaine in the other room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning Princess!” Gwaine cooed as he saw the blonde man emerge. “Food’s waiting for you, and once you’ve eaten, you can accompany me on my shopping mission.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur groaned and made a pouty face. “Do I have to? I kinda just wanted to spend today inside, feeling sorry for myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Arthur spoke, he piled up a plate with some bacon, scrambled eggs and French toast, poured some orange juice in a glass, and set himself down at their dining table. “And besides, why do you need to go shopping?”<br/></span>
  <span>Gwaine’s eyes widened and he looked at Arthur incredulously. “Are you serious? Do you not realise what it is next week?” The brunette moved to sit opposite Arthur and waited for the realisation to hit him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur swallowed and racked his brain. What was Gwaine talking about? He looked over his shoulder at the calendar they had sticking to the front of the fridge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit! Are you kidding me!? I completely forgot!!” Arthur ran a hand through his hair and swore under his breath multiple times. How could he have forgotten an event such as that? His own sister’s birthday party! Morgana had only reminded him about it at least a million times. She had rented out a local bar for the evening, organised a buffet and a band, and in her own words, planned the best evening anyone could ask for. Like an idiot, he had forgotten all about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t got her anything! Who puts this much fuss into their 27</span>
  <span>th</span>
  <span> birthday, anyway?” Arthur insisted.<br/></span>
  <span>Gwaine shrugged. “She’s always been a bit extra, hasn’t she?”<br/></span>
  <span>“You can say that again. Bloody hell, now we have to go shopping when I have the world’s worst hangover.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Oh, man up, Arty. It’ll be fun! Go on and put some proper clothes on and we’ll be off.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Fine. But only because it’ll be less painful than turning up to Morgana’s next week without a gift!” Arthur huffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur recalled the last time that had happened. It wasn’t long after he broke up with Sophia, and  was feeling incredibly sorry for himself, so he’d skipped out on buying a gift. He was going to skip Morgana’s party all together, but Gwaine was adamant on his attendance. The man had found Arthur on the sofa the evening of the party, a large pizza and beer on the table in front of him. It was obvious he hadn’t showered in days from the greasy hair to the stained pyjama bottoms. The realisation that Sophia had been sleeping with someone else hit Arthur hard, and he was avoiding everyone. He cancelled meetups with friends, called in sick to work, refusing to leave the flat. Gwaine knew it was hard on him, and seeing his best mate in this state was difficult, but it was also frustrating. Gwaine was the one who pulled Arthur back from his mild depression and into the world again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had begun that night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwaine had forced Arthur to shower, made him get dressed and practically manhandled him into a cab to Morgana’s party. Morgana was livid Arthur hadn’t got her a gift, but the fact that he’d made the effort to come to the party  balanced out her feelings. She liked to always remind him about it every year, making sure Arthur knew she wouldn’t be as forgiving if he ever forgot a gift again.<br/></span>
  <span>It wasn’t that Morgana was materialistic, she just knew that Arthur always got her something special. Their father was hopeless with gifts, especially for her. Last year he had given her the promotion to duty manager for her birthday, which, even though it was highly appreciated, wasn’t the best birthday gift from a father to his only daughter.<br/></span>
  <span>But Arthur always gave her something special, a gift that meant something to them both. One year, his gift was a framed photo of the two of them with their mother, whom Morgana had never seen before. Morgana was only young in the photo, maybe two or three. Their mother was smiling down at them both, long blonde hair blowing in the wind. It now sat proudly on Morgana’s bedside table, and she swore that he’d never get a gift to top that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur finished off his toast, eggs and juice, hurried to change, and returned to the kitchen where Gwaine was pulling on his coat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on then, let’s go get something that will please her majesty.” Arthur rolled his eyes as he grabbed his coat and wallet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>.oOo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwen walked down the street towards the coffee shop, feeling both nervous and excited. She had organised a meet up with Morgana from the museum to discuss her book. Gwen had always been interested in history since her father had taken her to all the museums in London one summer. It was the summer her mother had died, and her father, Tom, had done everything in his power to keep Gwen happy.<br/></span>
  <span>The memories of visiting the museums were bittersweet for her. They reminded Gwen of spending time with her father, falling in love with the past, feeling excited by learning new facts. But it also made her think of her mother and how little time they got together. But for today, she was looking forward to something new: meeting a new friend, and hopefully, making headway on her book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwen had been researching her facts and stories since university, reading every book she could get her hands on, watching every documentary that was relevant, boring Merlin half to death with plot ideas. Gwen had outlined her story, a young couple falling in love in ancient Rome, the story completely fictional. But she wanted the setting and the other characters to be as historically accurate as possible. She wanted people to be able to learn history in a new way, whilst enjoying themselves in an investing novel. She’d read hundreds of fact books, and decided they were really rather quite boring after a while. But throw in a story amongst all the facts, and Gwen believed she had a brilliant idea.<br/></span>
  <span>She sat herself at a small table in the window which overlooked the busy street outside. People were hurrying along, weaving their way through each other in a frantic, hurried dance. Gwen watched as two people on the other side of the street who were about to crash, moved ‘round one another and returned easily to their stride. She was still watching when she felt a shadow fall over her table. She looked up to see Morgana, a bright smile on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi!” Morgana exclaimed. “I’m so happy you texted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwen stood up and wasn’t sure about the etiquette of greeting her new friend. She wasn’t even sure if she could use the term friend just yet. She reached out a hand then pulled it back, leaning in for an awkward hug. “Hiya, yeah, I’m super excited too. I figured you’d be a great help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgana smiled at the woman across from her and took Gwen’s hand happily. She was more excited than she was letting on. For starters, Morgana had never really had any ‘girlfriends’. She’d always just hung around with her brother and Gwaine. The girls at work treated her differently because she was the owner’s daughter, and well, bumping into Gwen was like fate. They had hit it off immediately the first time they’d met ,  and for once, Morgana had someone talking to her who wasn’t just interested in being set up with Arthur! She knew her brother turned many heads, and numerous girls through the years had pretended to get close to Morgana only for them to turn around and ask her to set them up with her daft brother. But Gwen was different, she was interested in Morgana’s intellect, in her job. Morgana hoped that she had judged Gwen correctly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall we get some drinks?” Gwen asked, a cheerful smile on her face.<br/></span>
  <span>“Of course, I’ll get them, what d’ya want?” Morgana responded.<br/></span>
  <span>“Just a tea for me please.”<br/></span>
  <span>“No problem. I’ll be back in a sec.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgana walked to the counter, ordered two teas and two muffins, one fruit and one chocolate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know what you’d prefer so I got both.”<br/></span>
  <span>Gwen’s eyes lit up. “Oh, my goodness, blueberry muffins are my absolute favourites! Thank you! Next round is on me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgana waved a hand dismissively. “No problem at all. So… Tell me about this book!”<br/></span>
  <span>Gwen clasped her hands excitedly and took a small breath. “Well, it’s historical fiction. I mean, the main story is fiction, but it’s set in a historically accurate setting, if that makes sense.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgana nodded. “That sounds brilliant. When is it set?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s in ancient Rome, during the reign of Emperor Vespasian. He’s my favourite emperor.”<br/></span>
  <span>“We have a display all about him in our museum!” Morgana sipped her tea and smiled sweetly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They relaxed into each other’s company, and shared an easy conversation, discussing the story and Gwen’s vision for the book. It was easy to navigate where Gwen wanted to go, the twists and turns she wanted to include, the historical facts she wanted to keep, and Morgana could see in her eyes how excited it made her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The only problem is...” Gwen began. “I’ve always imagined it as an adult book but every time I sit down to write, it’s like a children’s book.”<br/></span>
  <span>“What’s wrong with that?” Morgana added, taking a bite of the sandwich she had now ordered.<br/></span>
  <span>Gwen shrugged, uncertain of her answer. “I don’t know. I guess I always pictured myself as a novel writer, but writing children’s books just seems to come easier.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Well then, if we – sorry you – go through with that idea, it could be a fun educational tool. Teaching the important moments of history through a story that will captivate kids.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwen had never thought about it like that before. She had always just had the one vision in her mind,  but now that Morgana explained it to her, </span>
  <em>
    <span>believed</span>
  </em>
  <span> in her, she saw how simple it was. Children’s books, of course that’s what she should be doing. When Gwen was a child, she’d exhausted her library card and had read the entire catalogue of stories more than once. She knew what a good book could do, and she knew that was her true calling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morgana, you’re a genius.”  Gwen’s smile was like a billion suns.<br/></span>
  <span>“I try my best.” Replied Morgana, a smug grin across her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwen turned a new page in her notebook and began scribbling down ideas again with Morgana inputting her thoughts. Heroes and villains, love and hate, all the facts of course, and Gwen’s favourite emperor.  A sudden ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>brrng </span>
  </em>
  <span>‘ of Morgana’s phone brought the women’s attention back to Earth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>“Oh shit, it’s two-o-clock!” Morgana exclaimed. “I’ve got to get to work, I’m so sorry!”<br/></span>
  <span>Surprised by the time and realising how long they had been sat together, Gwen coughed, and her eyes opened wide. “Really?! Wow, doesn’t feel like we’ve been here that long. But go! Get to work!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgana gathered her things and looked back. “Remember, you’ve got this. And think about my invitation, okay? It’d be nice to have you there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwen nodded and waved as she watched Morgana run from the coffee shop and hail down a taxi. She felt light, elated and excited. They’d thought of so many ideas, that Gwen was eager to get home and edit the draft story on her computer. She could picture the book now. The vision had never been so clear before. All she needed to do now was talk to Merlin and convince him to help. She wasn’t sure why she hadn’t asked him before today, but tonight,that would all change. She was going to finish this book if it was the last thing she'd do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Once again, lovingly edited and proofread by the amazing Lilly!</p>
<p>Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :)</p>
<p>-Much Love x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Arthur and Gwaine arrived back at their flat, absolutely exhausted, each laden with shopping bags. Gwaine had insisted on buying a brand-new outfit for the party, and somehow managed to convince Arthur to do the same. In the store, Gwaine had picked out a ridiculously tight red shirt for Arthur which, when Arthur tried on, looked utterly silly, but Gwaine’s powers of persuasion were unparalleled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, Arthur had returned £300 lighter with new clothes, and a present for Morgana. He was quite proud of his efforts this year, stating that his gift would be the highlight of Morgana’s birthday. Gwaine had settled on buying the three of them a tour of a local winery with a tasting session, stating that it was as much a present for her as well as the two men. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you convinced me to buy this.” Arthur stated, unpacking bags on the kitchen table and holding up the red shirt. Arthur rarely went clothes shopping anymore, relying instead on online stores with next day delivery. Often the clothes would arrive, Arthur would decide he looked ridiculous and send them back. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You needed something for the party!” Gwaine protested. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes, Arthur pulled out the other items from their bags. Two pairs of jeans, a pair of smart trousers, three shirts and a pair of shoes, all of which were approved by Gwaine. As Arthur looked up, he noticed the other man looking at his phone with a curious smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s got you smiling like that?” Arthur asked, an air of amusement in his voice.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It took Gwaine a moment to realise Arthur was speaking to him. “Oh it… Well, if you must know, it’s Percy.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh my god! The fit guy from your work?” Arthur moved closer eager to catch a glimpse of the phone screen.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oi, nosey git.” Gwaine pulled the phone close to his chest and scooted round the other side of the table. “Yes, the guy from work. We’ve been messaging a couple of days now.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And you didn’t think to tell me you’d been chatting?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We had a deal, remember. You didn’t ask that guy from the museum for his number, what’s his name? Martin? Marlin?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Merlin.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Arthur retorted and Gwaine raised an eyebrow. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oooh, okay!” Gwaine’s voice was high and mocking in tone, he chuckled at the light blush on Arthur’s cheek. “Morgana said he seemed really nice, shame you missed out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur shrugged and returned to his shopping. “Whatever, it’s not like I’m going to see him again. Besides, maybe I’ll meet someone at Morgana’s party.” Arthur looked up suddenly, a thought popping into his head. “You should invite Percy.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Gwaine glanced at the blonde and thought for a minute. “Ooookay.” He said slowly. “But! Only if you promise not to embarrass me or him.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Arthur grinned widely. “I swear! I promise, just invite him, okay?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Gwaine hummed.“Okay. Deal””</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwaine considered for a moment how he would do this, and swiftly decided on sending a very casual text that was met with a cheerful reply and acceptance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He said yes! Now I’m glad I bought that blue shirt, he’ll love that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur congratulated his friend with a high five before quickly settling into the sofa, discussing the best and worst chat up lines. Arthur promised not to tell any embarrassing stories, Gwaine promising that if the party went well, he’d ask Percy on a proper date at the end of the night. It filled Arthur’s heart with joy to see his best friend like this, grinning like a teenage girl and overthinking each text message. In the past, Gwaine had always had the reputation of sleeping around, being a bit of a playboy, but Arthur knew that deep down, he wanted to find the </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> and once he had, he’d become fiercely loyal to them and them alone.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Arthur was now looking forward to the party, anxious to give his gift to Morgana and to see Gwaine’s attempts at flirting. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>looking forward to seeing his father. Arthur had been avoiding Uther’s calls for weeks now, not wanting to have the same conversation about where his career was going. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind now, content not to think about it until he really had to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> .oOo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Merlin walked home, he thought about his conversation with Gaius, the words ringing in his ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Drawing is your passion, Merlin. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was true, drawing really was Merlin’s passion. It was the one thing he loved to do above everything else. No matter the situation, Merlin’s remedy was drawing. But he’d never thought about making a career out of it. In fact, he wouldn’t know where to start. Becoming an artist with an income seemed like a faraway dream, but Merlin smiled at the thought anyway. Maybe in the future, things would change for him, but for now, Merlin was satisfied with the way things were. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked past the park, the midsummer air warm and still. Sunlight poured through the trees and leaves as birds sang tunefully. Merlin found himself smiling at the simple beauty of it all. As he took a detour through the park, Merlin made a mental note of all the things he wanted to come back and draw, but he soon returned to his regular route home to Gwen. She’d messaged earlier asking him for a favour and Merlin was intrigued. He only stopped to pick up some food before he arrived home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opening up the door to their apartment, Merlin spotted Gwen sitting on the sofa, an excited grin on her face. Her meeting with Morgana had clearly gone well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, tell me all about it!” Merlin said playfully, kicking off his shoes and setting himself down on the sofa beside Gwen.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Gwen couldn’t help the small squeal of excitement she let out. “Oh, Merlin, I’m so happy. I feel like I’ve really perfected my vision now.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That’s fantastic. I’m so happy for you, Gwen.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And I need your help.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Mine?” Merlin chuckled in response. “What on earth could I do? You know more about ancient Rome than anyone I’ve ever met!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well…” Gwen began, adjusting her position so that she and Merlin were sat facing each other, her hands resting on his knees. “I’m going to make it into a children’s book. Which means I need pictures and you’re the best artist I know. So would you illustrate my book?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin felt his face fall open in complete shock. It was as if all the stars in the universe were aligning just for him. First, Gaius was telling him to follow his heart and become an artist, then there was Gwen, giving him that opportunity. He leaned forward and yanked Gwen into a gigantic hug before pulling back and nodding like a madman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! Oh my goodness, this is incredible!” Merlin took Gwen’s hands in his own as she giggled profusely. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Thank you, Merlin! It was all Morgana’s idea. Well, turning it into a children’s book was, asking you to draw was my idea.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s a brilliant idea. Honestly, if the books I had read as a child were written by you, maybe I would’ve learned more.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two friends exchanged more hugs and thanks before opening a bottle of cider to share between them as celebration. They settled back into the sofa and Merlin demanded to know everything about Gwen’s meeting with Morgana. Gwen retold the day enthusiastically, sharing all the details of their discussion and the new plans for the book. Merlin listened intently, excited for his friend, proud of her for taking this step. He’d always believed in her, but knew that Gwen just needed a push in the right direction. Morgana seemed to have provided that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She seems like a nice woman, I’m so happy for you, Gwen.” Merlin smiled sweetly. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“She’s brilliant, she had so many good ideas. And she’s also invited me to her birthday party!” Gwen said excitedly. “You should come too!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Merlin swiftly shook his head. “No.. I mean, you should take Lance.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“He’s already coming. You should come so you can meet her, discuss the book.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin considered this for a moment. It would be nice to have an evening out, at a party with his two friends. But then he remembered who Morgana was, who she was related to and who would probably be at that party. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m busy that evening.” Merlin sighed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Gwen rolled her eyes and smirked. “I’ve not even told you when it is, you idiot. I know what you’re thinking, Merlin. You can’t hide it from me.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” Merlin prompted, raising an eyebrow.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re thinking that her brother will be there. C’mon, Merls! This could be the easy way in. Come to the party, chat to him, get his number, have a date, get married, have kids, and then-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Okay, don’t get ahead of yourself!” Merlin cut in abruptly. “I’ll come and </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’ll speak to him. But don’t get your hopes up. He might not even like men.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwen squealed again as she jumped across the sofa to hug Merlin in delight. She was already looking forward to the party, to spending more time with her new found friend, but even more so now. Whenever she, Merlin and Lance partied together, it was always a fun night. And secretly, in the back of her mind, she was thinking about how she could set up Arthur and Merlin. All she had to do now was make sure Merlin kept to his word and attended the party with her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.oOo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The week went by quickly for Arthur. Between museum tours, final party planning with Morgana, and listening to Gwaine talk about Percy endlessly, he’d hardly any time for himself. The small moments he’d managed to steal were filled with thoughts of Merlin. For some reason, he couldn’t shake the boy from his mind even though he knew it was foolish. Arthur had looked everywhere for him; in the museum, the park, in the pub. He felt stupid, like a lovesick teenager. Gwaine had been constantly teasing him about it too, which was no fun at all since Arthur had no retorts available to him. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It seemed like Gwaine had really hit it off with Percy, and Arthur was genuinely happy for him. It was nice to see him smiling, face lighting up with every text he received, and constantly worrying about the party which Percy had dubbed their first date. Arthur swore he’d never seen Gwaine’s cheek blush so hard as when he read that message. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saturday night soon rolled around, and the boys were getting ready, Gwaine much more nervous than Arthur. Gwaine had changed his shirt five times despite having bought an outfit specifically for the evening. Arthur had reluctantly pulled on the red shirt Gwaine had made him buy and decided that he didn’t actually look too bad. He tousled his hair slightly, rubbed a small amount of aftershave on and smiled as he looked in the mirror. Gwaine had promised a hangover brunch tomorrow, but Arthur knew that he also probably had other ideas to spend the night at Percy’s house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taxis here, Arthur!” Gwaine called from the living room before running downstairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur grabbed the exquisitely wrapped gift as he dashed through their flat and joined Gwaine outside in the car. The journey to the bar Morgana had hired out didn’t take long and soon they were pulling up outside The Rising Sun, an up and coming metro-pub just outside the city.  Gwaine and Arthur walked inside and found Morgana by the bar, greeting people and being bought a drink by a tall blonde woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgana looked beautiful in a long silver dress, her hair falling in dark curls down her back with small gems throughout. She laughed at something the blonde woman said before she noticed her brother and best friend. She grabbed her drink and made her way across the floor towards them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boys!” Morgana exclaimed. Arthur noticed she’d already had a few drinks.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“How does it feel to be 27?” Gwaine asked as he hugged her tightly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Feels exactly the same as 26, thank you!” She kissed Gwaine on the cheek as he gave her his gift and moved to the bar. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And nice shirt big brother!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Thanks.” Arthur began. “Gwaine picked it out. Oh, this is for you.” Arthur handed over the box, wrapped in dark red paper with a golden bow in the corner. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ooh!” Morgana shoved her drink in Arthur’s hand and inspected the wrapping closely. “What is it?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Open it and find out.” Arthur smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgana quickly tore at the wrapping, letting the paper fall to the floor. As she uncovered the gift she gasped. Arthur had bought a dark red wooden jewelry box with an engraving on the lid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Forever my sister. Always my friend. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgana smiled widely and felt her eyes getting wet. She wiped them carefully, paying attention not to smudge her make up and then playfully hit Arthur on the arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You little shit! Making me cry on my birthday.” She laughed. “You always get such wonderful gifts, Arthur. Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgana and Arthur hugged for a moment, thankful for each other. It was a quiet moment amongst the music and chatter surrounding them and nothing else seemed to matter to them for just a minute. As they pulled away from each other, Morgana kissed Arthur on the cheek quickly, holding the box close to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go put this somewhere safe, you go have fun! And thank you again, Arthur.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur watched her disappear  somewhere with her gifts in hand, and he moved to the bar to order a drink. He looked ‘round for Gwaine and spotted him by the door, phone to his ear and a smile on his face. Assuming he was on the phone withPercy, waiting for him to arrive, Arthur decided to leave him to it and moved ‘round the pub to mingle. He said a quick hello to a few people from the museum and a couple of old university friends that Morgana had kept in touch with before settling in a corner, watching over the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur had always been content to watch life go by. He enjoyed observing people, and  secretly judging them. He glanced over the crowd now and saw that Percy had finally arrived. Gwaine was shuffling awkwardly towards the bar, saying something that made the taller man laugh loudly. Gwaine spotted Arthur and beckoned him over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Percy, this is Arthur.” Gwaine said, clapping a hand on Arthur’s shoulder.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Arthur! The best friend and flatmate, right? I’ve heard so much about you.” Percy smiled, holding out a strong hand that Arthur shook happily.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s me. Hope it’s all good stuff you’ve heard.” Arthur laughed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hey, you know I’d never say a bad thing about you.” Gwaine interrupted, handing a drink to Percy.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Arthur raised an eyebrow at his best friend and snickered. “Of course. I’ll leave you two alone for a bit. Nice to meet you, Percy.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You too, Arthur.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Arthur walked away, he heard the two men laughing once more and he knew that Gwaine was hitting it off in the best way. Arthur moved back to his corner and resumed watching the crowd. It was only a few minutes later when he almost choked on his drink because he noticed something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he was not expecting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There, by the door, was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Merlin. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked in followed by the girl Arthur had seen before, and then one other man that he didn’t recognise. The taller man was rather handsome, with long brown hair and tanned skin. He was holding hands with the girl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So she’s not Merlin’s girlfriend, then… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Arthur thought. He watched the three as they moved to the bar and ordered drinks. Soon after, the  woman approached Morgana, who Arthur hadn’t even noticed had reappeared. Morgana hugged her tightly and shook hands with the two men. Arthur realised he’d been staring for far too long now. He took another sip of his drink and pulled out his phone, avoiding making eye contact with anyone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur had come to terms with the fact that he wouldn’t be seeing Merlin again. He hadn’t visited the museum and Arthur had attempted to push all thoughts of him away. It’d been a pointless exercise, Arthur feeling a pang in his stomach now, wanting to go over there and speak to Merlin. His palms had become sweaty as he attempted to type a quick message to Gwaine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Where are you? I need advice. - A</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>What’s up? Perce and I are just in the back. - G</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>The artist - Merlin. He’s here. - A</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>Arthur didn’t get a reply. Instead, within two minutes, Gwaine and Percy arrived at his table in the corner hand in hand with grins on their faces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god, did he tell you about my pitiable crush?” Arthur groaned, looking at the smile on Percy’s face.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Gwaine may have mentioned your predicament. But I just want to help!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Where is he then? I want to see how cute he actually is.” Gwaine asked, ignoring the scowl from Arthur. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur pointed across the room to where Merlin was standing. He was by himself now, looking decidedly awkward. He explained how Morgana had met with Merlin’s friend and must’ve invited them all tonight. Arthur wouldn’t have put it past Morgana to invite Merlin just to mess with his head. Merlin was wearing a light blue shirt that seemed to highlight just how pale his skin was and Arthur smiled at the thought of touching him. He shook the thought from his mind quickly as he heard Gwaine laugh beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should see your face right now, Arty boy.” Gwaine said, his arm was round Percy’s middle now. “You’re in trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur playfully shoved Gwaine in the side and sighed. “It’s probably the same way you look at your phone every time Percy texts you!” He teased.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Gwaine turned a lovely shade of pink and looked towards his date. “Uh.. I.. shut up.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Percy simply smiled and kissed Gwaine’s cheek. “You’re cute.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwaine’s cheeks were fully flushed now and he bit his lip to stop himself from grinning like a mad mad. He squeezed Percy’s middle and turned back to his best friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just go over and introduce yourself, what’ve you got to lose?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Arthur nodded and downed the rest of the drink that was before him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.oOo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin looked around the bar and smiled awkwardly at random people he made eye contact with. Gwen and Lance had gone off to meet some more of Morgana’s museum friends, discussing history, and Gwen’s book,  Merlin deciding to stay put, promising Gwen he’d try and have some fun. He glanced round the room now, sipping slowly at the cocktail he’d purchased that cost more than the meal he’d bought from the supermarket for his dinner that day. The tangy, sweet mixture flowed down his throat smoothly and Merlin felt a small buzz starting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then he felt something else. His stomach twisted and his heart sped up as he spotted someone across the room. There, in a corner sipping at a pint glass with two other men was Arthur. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin knew that Arthur would be here, it was his sister’s birthday party after all, but he wasn’t expecting to spot him this early. He’d promised Gwen he’d make an effort to say something to Arthur tonight, and now that the opportunity was available, Merlin felt weak. What was he supposed to say? How would he start a conversation with him? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur was wearing a red shirt which accentuated the perfect muscles on his chest and arms. Merlin’s mouth went dry and he ordered a second cocktail, the cold liquid welcome in his throat. He thought about it for a minute, about what he would say when Arthur stood up. He was moving closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.oOo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur had watched Merlin ordering a second drink, a ridiculous looking cocktail complete with mini umbrella. It suited him, Arthur thought and as he took a sip through the bright blue straw. Arthur stood up to make his move. As he walked closer, Arthur could see that Merlin had spotted him. His face was turning almost as red as the drink in his hand and even his ears were starting to change colour. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.oOo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Curse my bloody ears! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Merlin thought. He could feel them now, burning up as he struggled to pull his eyes from Arthur who was mere feet away from him now. Merlin took a small step forward and swallowed hard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.oOo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur was so close now, their eyes locked on each other. In just a few more steps, he’d be close enough to touch those stupid ears. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, those ears. Those ears are going to be trouble.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur stopped, he was right in front of Merlin now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.oOo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god, oh god, oh god. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Merlin’s internal dialogue was in overdrive. He swallowed again and tried to form words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, in unison, both men’s voices broke the silent air that filled the small space between them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Once again, wonderfully edited and proofread by Lilly! Thank you!</p>
<p>Hope you liked this chapter, let me know in the comments! Feedback is greatly appreciated!</p>
<p>-Much Love x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hi.” </p>
<p>The word hung in the air and both men smiled at each other. There seemed to be a mutual awkwardness, a shared feeling, between them.</p>
<p>It was Arthur who spoke first.</p>
<p>“Hi, sorry, I’m Arthur. Morgana’s brother.” He reached out a hand towards Merlin.</p>
<p>“I’m Merlin.” </p>
<p>Hearing that name coming from his own lips was like music. Arthur remembered the first time he had heard the name and how beautiful it had sounded then, but it was nothing now compared to hearing Merlin say it himself. They shook hands for a moment too long, then Arthur pulled back chuckling. </p>
<p>“I’d offer to buy you a drink, but I can see you’re covered,” Arthur gestured to the cocktail in Merlin’s hand.</p>
<p> <br/>“Well, how about I buy you one instead?” Merlin replied, unsure as to where this confidence was coming from. But Arthur smiled, nodded, and walked closer to the bar, with Merlin following behind.</p>
<p> <br/>“If you insist. So, how do you know Morgana?” Arthur had always thought he was shit at small talk, but somehow, chatting with Merlin seemed to come easy.</p>
<p> <br/>“Oh I don’t, not really. My friend, Gwen,” Merlin pointed towards her, “she met Morgana at the museum and she’s helping her out with her book.”</p>
<p>Merlin explained all about Gwen’s idea, the historical children's book and how she’d approached Morgana in the museum for help. Arthur raised an eyebrow at that, and Merlin wondered if he knew that he’d been there too. </p>
<p>“So you’ve visited the museum?” Arthur offered.</p>
<p> “A couple of times, yeah… Mostly to keep Gwen company.” </p>
<p>Merlin took a sip to avoid saying anything else.</p>
<p>“I thought I’d seen you before,” Arthur bit his lip and chuckled again. “I do the tours there sometimes.”</p>
<p>Merlin fought off the temptation to say ‘I know’ and nodded in feign interest instead. </p>
<p>“I bet it’s really interesting working there.” </p>
<p>“It can be, most of the time. It’s a bit boring if you do the same tour over and over, but what can you do? It’s a job.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Merlin watched the way Arthur’s lips moved as he spoke, and the gentle dimples in his cheeks. His hair was golden in the low lighting of the bar, and Merlin had the urge to run his fingers through it to feel the softness on his hands. Up close, he could see the enchanting shade of blue that was Arthur’s eyes, and Merlin realised he’d never look at a pair of eyes the same way again; none of them would ever compare to this man’s. Arthur continued to tell Merlin about his job, the tours and upkeep of the museum,and being bossed around by his little sister, who was the duty manager. </p>
<p>“My father owns the place, y’see, and he’s obsessed with history. Obsessed with the past and how it <em> shapes who we are today! </em>” Arthur mocked his father's voice and huffed out his chest.</p>
<p>Merlin laughed and Arthur found himself following suit, the lilt of Merlin’s voice drawing him in. It was an intoxicating sound, and Arthur thought he’d never tire of hearing it. </p>
<p>As they continued to talk, Merlin was suddenly aware of Gwen and Lance returning. He smiled widely and made eyes towards Arthur. </p>
<p>“Hey! Gwen, Lance, this is Arthur,” Merlin introduced him happily, and Gwen’s bright grin could’ve lit up the entire room.</p>
<p>Arthur shook hands with both of them. “Nice to meet you. Merlin’s told me all about you both. He tells me you’re writing a book, that’s exciting.”</p>
<p>“Yes, it’s been my dream for years. Morgana, she’s your sister right? She’s helping me out.” </p>
<p><br/>“Yeah, that’s my little sister. And Lance, you’re a history teacher?”</p>
<p><br/>Lance nodded with a smile. “I am indeed. In fact, my class is visiting the museum next week.”</p>
<p>Merlin and Gwen watched as the two men chatted for a few minutes about history and tours and teaching. Gwen pulled Merlin back slightly and let out a quiet squeal. </p>
<p>“You spoke to him! Oh my goodness, get his number. I’m going to drag Lance away somewhere so you can keep chatting!” </p>
<p>“Lance, honey.” Gwen started, holding her boyfriend's arm, ignoring Merlin’s protests. “Let’s leave these two to it, shall we?”</p>
<p>“Great to meet you Arthur. I’ll see you next week!” <br/><br/></p>
<p>Lance and Gwen both winked as they walked away from Merlin and Arthur, the latter chuckling softly. </p>
<p>“They seem nice.” </p>
<p>“Try living with her and having Lance outsmart you all the time,” Merlin said, fake exasperation in his tone. “But yeah, they’re my best mates. We all met in university.”</p>
<p>“What did you study?” Arthur asked, leaning over the bar to order them both a new drink.</p>
<p>“Art, and you?”</p>
<p>“Classics. So y’know, literature, history and such of ancient worlds. Mainly Greek and Roman. You’re an artist?”</p>
<p><br/>Merlin shook his head. “No, no. I mean, I draw all the time when I get the chance, but no, I actually work in my uncle’s shop for now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They fell into easy conversation again, Arthur remembering the time he’d seen Merlin drawing in the museum. Arthur would definitely call him an artist, even if he only caught the smallest glimpse of the sketches. He saw that Merlin’s work was very delicate and detailed. Arthur could sense the love he had for drawing and could see the lack of confidence in himself, and he wondered why that was. </p>
<p>As they spoke, Merlin noted the way that their fingers brushed when Arthur handed over the drink, and the look in his eyes when he blushed. He thought he could look at that face for a thousand years straight. </p>
<p>Without warning, a small tinkling sound interrupted their conversation as Morgana took to a small stage in the back of the pub, tapping the side of her glass with a knife. Arthur hadn’t even noticed the platform up until now, but Morgana looked right at home up there. He turned to look at her but made sure Merlin was still within his eyesight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi everyone! I just wanted to say a massive thank you to you all for joining me tonight!”</p>
<p>Cheers, whistles and whoops echoed through the room.</p>
<p>“And a big, extra special thank you to my big brother Arthur for helping me organise it and buying me the most beautiful gift. You’re the best!” </p>
<p>Morgana lifted her glass in acknowledgment, and Arthur followed suit, smiling widely. </p>
<p>“Now, let’s get back to partying and remember when you go to the bar, mine’s a Long Island Iced Tea!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The crowd clapped as Morgana stepped down and raised her glass to everyone. There was a weak rendition of ‘Happy Birthday’ somewhere in the room but it soon ended in laughter. Morgana sauntered over to the bar towards Arthur and put an arm around his shoulder. </p>
<p>“Arthur, darling, I meant every word,” she stated. “Mine’s a Long Island Iced Tea.”</p>
<p>“Of course, sister dear.” </p>
<p>Arthur leant across the bar and was served quickly by the young female waitress who obviously had her eye on him. </p>
<p>“Uh, a Long Island Iced Tea and the same again for us two, please.” </p>
<p>He gestured at Merlin and saw the waitress’s face drop. </p>
<p>“And this lovely man must be Merlin? We met at the museum and Gwen has told me all about you.”</p>
<p>Merlin smiled. “Yeah, I remember. You did a brilliant tour. Gwen says you’ve been amazing in helping with her book.”</p>
<p>The waitress handed over their drinks and Morgana waved her hand dismissively, “She’s the one who has all the brilliant ideas; I just nudged her in the right direction.”</p>
<p><br/>“Well that’s nice, but don’t you have people to mingle with?” Arthur asked. “Over there...” He gestured vaguely, hoping Morgana would take the hint and leave him alone with Merlin. </p>
<p><br/>“Such a kind brother, aren’t you? I’ll see you boys later!” </p>
<p>Morgana kissed Arthur’s cheek quickly and chuckled knowingly as she made her way through the crowd, effortlessly elegant. As she glanced round the room, she spotted Gwaine in the corner with a man she recognised. She remembered Gwaine showing her pictures of Percy from his social media and thought he looked even better in person. She made her way over to their table in the corner and introduced herself easily.</p>
<p>“I hope Gwaine is treating you well tonight,” Morgana said, a cheeky smile on her face.</p>
<p><br/>“Oh he certainly is.” Percy flashed Gwaine a grin that made his stomach flip. </p>
<p><br/>“I wonder how Arthur’s getting on with Merlin. They seem to be hitting it off,” Gwaine said, attempting to take away the attention from himself and the blush in his cheeks. </p>
<p>All three of them looked over to Arthur and Merlin, who were by the bar still but closer than before. They watched as Arthur ran a hand through his hair, and Merlin’s eyes following it closely. Merlin smiled at something Arthur had said, and Morgana noticed the way Arthur bit his lip. </p>
<p>The two of them were unaware they were being watched and seemed to be oblivious to the party surrounding them, only focusing on each other. Merlin said something that made Arthur throw his head back in laughter, Merlin laughing along with him. </p>
<p>To anyone who saw them, it would have looked like Merlin and Arthur had known each other for years. They were chatting easily, sharing jokes and feeling comfortable in each other's presence.</p>
<p>It was hard for Merlin to believe that this was only the first time they’d ever spoken. Arthur was sweet, kind, funny and <em> god </em>, was he good looking. The gentle curve of his shoulders leading down to muscular arms and strong hands had Merlin feeling weak at the knees. He didn’t even dare to take a peek at anything else for fear of exciting himself too much. Merlin did, however, notice that Arthur’s eyes often darted to different places on his body.</p>
<p>Arthur couldn’t help but let his eyes roam. There was something about Merlin that Arthur couldn’t quite put his finger on, but he thought he’d have a lot of fun figuring it out. Arthur enjoyed the way that Merlin’s lips curled when he smiled, and the sharpness of his cheekbones. He wanted to feel what Merlin’s long, slender fingers would be like on his arm, his chest, his hips, his…</p>
<p>Arthur shook that thought from his head, reminding himself that they had only just met officially. Yes, he’d seen Merlin before at the museum and in the park. He’d had many thoughts about the man, both innocent and adult. But right now, they’d only just met and they were standing in the middle of his sister’s birthday party. Arthur thought to himself that if tonight was anything to go by, there was a good chance of a real first date happening.</p>
<p>“So…” Arthur began, attempting to keep his voice casual. “I don’t suppose you have any free time this week?”</p>
<p>Merlin raised a curious eyebrow. “That depends.”</p>
<p><br/>“Well, I’d really like to take you out. To dinner maybe. Or a movie.” <br/><br/></p>
<p>Merlin felt like all his Christmases had come at once. Arthur, the most gorgeous man he’d ever laid his eyes on, was asking him out on a date! A real date! Merlin had never been on a first date before. Getting into a relationship with Will had been easy, their friendship just evolved naturally. And since then, Merlin had avoided dates, settling instead for one night stands he wasn’t very proud of. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dinner sounds great,” Merlin replied, a bright grin on his face. He could feel the slight blush working up his neck and willed it to disappear. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Arthur couldn’t hold back the smile that arose. He knew the perfect place to take Merlin and as they exchanged numbers, he realised how nervous the thought of a first date actually made him. He thought about his first date with Sophia,and what a disaster it had been. He thought about all the first dates since, the ones that expected him to put out and wanted nothing more, the ones that bored him half to death, and the ones that spoke of nothing but their ex. Arthur imagined that his date with Merlin would <em> definitely </em>go much better than all of those.  </p>
<p>An hour later, Merlin could feel his head getting lighter, the full force of the cocktails now taking effect. He didn’t know how many he’d had, Arthur kept buying and Merlin’s glass seemed to never empty. He blinked hard to steady his vision and sighed. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I really should go. I have work tomorrow.” Merlin felt a sadness overtake him, not wanting to say goodbye to Arthur so soon.</p>
<p>“Let me call you a cab.” Arthur offered as he walked with Merlin to the door, the cold night air whistling against their skin. </p>
<p>Arthur ordered a taxi on his phone and the two stood on the pavement, Merlin shuffling slightly from the chill. Arthur noticed the way Merlin shivered and found it endearing. </p>
<p>“Wait there…” Arthur said before running inside quickly.</p>
<p>Merlin didn’t have time to say anything before Arthur had disappeared, and he wondered if he’d read the situation wrong and if Arthur had run off so he could avoid an awkward goodbye. But a minute later, Arthur emerged from the club holding a jacket, which he then draped over Merlin’s shoulders. </p>
<p>“You looked cold.” Arthur stated, shoving his hands into his pockets. </p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>Merlin pulled the jacket tight around him, the smell of Arthur enveloping him. He felt that familiar blush creeping up again, the kind that spread to his ears and made him want to hide away, but Arthur was looking at him now with a look on his face that made Merlin feel safe. He didn’t know what it was, or how to describe it, but just being by Arthur’s side, being near him, it felt right. </p>
<p>The taxi pulled up and Merlin looked reluctantly at the car door. He didn’t want to go but he thought about work the next day, and not wanting to let Gaius down, he reminded himself that he needed a good night’s sleep. </p>
<p>“Thanks for tonight, I had a really great time.” </p>
<p>Merlin’s feet were planted on the ground and Arthur took a step closer. </p>
<p>“Me too. Message me? About that date?” </p>
<p>Merlin nodded and hopped into the taxi, immediately cursing himself for not kissing Arthur before leaving. He looked out the back window as the car pulled away and saw Arthur still standing there, watching the car until it turned a corner. Merlin sighed happily and settled in the seat, relaxing into the buzz that the alcohol had given him. A few minutes later his phone lit up with a message.</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> You definitely have to see me again now. You have my jacket. - AP </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>Merlin glanced down at himself and chuckled as he added Arthur’s number to his phone. He’d managed to slip away with a piece of Arthur, and he snuggled into the jacket, beaming from ear to ear. </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> It’s a very nice jacket, maybe I’ll keep it. - ME </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> It looks good on you. - AP </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> You’re such a charmer, Arthur. - ME </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> Just you wait, Merlin. Get home safe. - AP </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>Arthur let his head fall back and he looked up into the night sky. He hadn’t realised how late it had gotten. While talking with Merlin, time had passed incredibly fast. He pictured Merlin in his jacket again, and how it was slightly too big and Merlin had bundled himself up. Arthur let out a long sigh and let the cold air of the evening wash over his body. Suddenly, his phone chimed and he pulled it out, half expecting and half hoping it was Merlin.</p>
<p>It was Gwaine. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Don’t wait up for me Princess, going to Percy’s! - G </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> Oh god, I don’t want to hear about it. See you tomorrow. - AP </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>Arthur decided to walk home, feeling elevated from the night. All his thoughts were exclusively Merlin and how handsome he was, how charming and funny… He arrived home within half an hour, not really remembering the journey. His mind had been too occupied. As Arthur changed and got into bed, he felt the tiredness hitting him like a shot. He was just about to close his eyes when he heard one final text come through. </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Thanks again, Arthur. Sleep well. Can’t wait to see you again. - ME </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>That text, that thought of seeing Merlin again, let Arthur drift off into one of the most peaceful sleeps he’d ever had. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you're enjoying the journey so far! 🤩 </p>
<p>This chapter was wonderfully proofread/edited by Tumblr user: inner-egg-pong ❤️</p>
<p>Let me know what you think, come say hi on Tumblr: highfunctioning-clotpole 😊 </p>
<p>-Much Love ! x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: This is where to fic starts to become explicit! I've updated the tags so you're all ready for what's to come! :) </p>
<p>Thank you to the wonderful inner-egg-pong for proofreading and editing!</p>
<p>More notes at the end...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A week had passed, and Merlin and Arthur had been texting non-stop. Gwen noticed the way Merlin’s face lit up each time he got a message, and how he sat, curled into the sofa looking happier than she'd seen him in a while. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On Sunday morning, the day after Morgana’s party, Arthur had been the one to message first. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Hope you slept well. I feel like death today. - AP</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>I did thank you but I really don’t want to be at work today. - ME</span>
    </em>
    <em>
      <span>
        <br/>
      </span>
    </em>
    <em>
      <span>And you’ve only got yourself to blame for that, you kept buying the drinks! - ME</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>You didn’t try and stop me! - AP</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their messages continued in the same easygoing way, each man throwing quips and jokes at the other. Arthur found it hard to concentrate on his tours, his mind forever pulling back to the vision of Merlin in his jacket. Arthur thought to himself that if he were a braver man, he would’ve swept Merlin up in his arms instead. But he smiled at the memory. They started texting daily, about nothing in particular, about anything and everything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur messaged Merlin to tell him about any funny things that happened at the museum., Hhe complained about Morgana bossing him around, and he asked Merlin what he was eating for dinner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And Merlin adored it. Every time he received a message, he would stop whatever he was doing to reply, much to Gaius’ dismay. Merlin texted Arthur first thing in the morning, wishing him a good day, and he retold stories of the shop and things he noticed in the park. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur rolled his eyes at Gwaine, who teased him for the way he looked at his phone, and Arthur reminded Gwaine that he was the exact same way with Percy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy seemed to be at their flat a lot that week. Arthur woke up most mornings to find the bathroom in use, and neither Gwaine or Percy to be found anywhere. He didn't like to imagine what was’s going on inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur found himself lying awake at night, trying to shut out the noise of his flatmate and his boyfriend, and he thought only of Merlin. He wondered what Merlin was doing, what he was thinking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Between working in the shop and drawing for Gwen, Merlin hadn’t had time to set aside for his date with Arthur. But as the weekend drew closer, Merlin reserved Saturday night for him and him alone. Arthur wouldn't tell him where they were going, stating that he wanted it to be a surprise for Merlin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.oOo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And this sent Merlin into a panic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin hated surprises. He hated being unprepared, to not have a plan of action. He liked to be told where and when and what, he liked someone to take charge and tell him everything that’s going to happen. Merlin always panicked if he didn't have a plan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought about how he’d impress Arthur without a plan, and Merlin spent most of Friday traipsing through shop after shop trying to find something to wear. Gwen huffed behind him, and said he looked good in everything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>gorgeous</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I can’t wear just anything!” Merlin protested. “And what if we end up somewhere really fancy and I’m wearing jeans?!” He rubbed his eyes in desperation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, he asked you out on a date. He’s not going to suddenly not like you because of what you wear, Merlin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin knew Gwen was right. She was always right. Always so level headed, logical and unafraid to put Merlin in his place. She’d been that way ever since they met, so down to earth and Merlin loved her for it. Merlin turned to move, but Gwen held him back and pointed to a shirt nearby. It was pale blue with a small pattern on it. As they moved closer, Merlin realised the pattern was of tiny dragons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love it! Gwen, you’re amazing!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin found his size, purchased it, and they headed home together, arm in arm. Once they arrived back, Gwen disappeared to her room whilst Merlin set about cooking a quick meal, only to be met with a frown on Gwen’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Merlin, I should’ve said. I’m staying at Lance’s tonight and he’s cooking me dinner.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin shrugged and waved it off. He didn’t mind having a bit of extra food really, and he thought he could always freeze it to reheat later on. Gwen picked up her overnight bag and kissed Merlin goodbye. Once again, he was alone in the flat and it felt strange. He liked to have his own space, but to actually be alone made Merlin feel isolated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved to his bedroom and pulled on Arthur’s jacket. He would constantly deny the fact that he’d been wearing it more than he’d like to admit when Arthur asks him, but in that moment, he pulled it on and took a deep breath. The scent of Arthur was strong in his nostrils and it only excited Merlin more. He thought about their date the next day, how he hoped Arthur would kiss him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thought of that sent a shiver down Merlin’s spine and his cock twitched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin reasoned with himself. that Gwen was out and he hadn’t touched himself in weeks. Has he lowered a hand down his body, fingers gently tracing over his stomach till they reached the waistband of his jeans. He knew he shouldn’t think of Arthur, knew it was silly to imagine something he’d never seen, but Merlin did exactly that as he pushed his hand into his boxers and pulled his cock free.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin pushed his trousers and underwear down to his knees, letting his legs fall apart slightly as he wrapped his hand around himself. Merlin imagined Arthur there, between his legs, lips decorating him with small kisses before he takes Merlin in his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin rubbed a thumb over the head of his cock at that thought, picking up pre-come and spreading it down his length.  With one hand on his cock, Merlin brought the other one up to slide under his shirt to play with his nipples. He pulled one between his finger and thumb, a mixture of pain that lead to pleasure. He was still wearing Arthur’s jacket, and that spurred Merlin on. He rubbed faster, his hands gliding over his cock with ease as he lapped up more pre-come. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin closed his eyes, feeling the pleasure building in his stomach. It only took a few more tugs before Merlin was coming hard, a low, growling moan escaping his lips. He went still, and waited for the sensation to fade before looking down and seeing his shirt covered with his seed. Merlin moved slowly, fearing that he might get some on Arthur’s jacket, but he managed to pull it off intact. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had started to clean up when he heard the familiar buzz of his phone and he reached to pull it out of his jeans, which were now discarded on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Arthur. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>I can’t wait to see you tomorrow. - AP</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Me neither. You still haven’t told me where we’re going though. - ME</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>You’ll find out tomorrow. Just be ready for 7:30pm, I’ll come pick you up in a cab. - AP</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.oOo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur grinned widely. Merlin had texted him back almost immediately and he felt the rush of excitement building. He’d thought of Merlin so much that week that he was unsure if it was in fact real. But there, at the other end of the phone, was Merlin. Gorgeous Merlin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur had been alone in his room; Gwaine and Percy were watching a film together and he left to give them some privacy. He stood up to look in his wardrobe, attempting to make a choice about his outfit for the following evening. Arthur wanted to make the best impression he could and he disregarded almost every shirt he came to until he found the red shirt from Morgana’s party. He remembered the way Merlin had looked at him in that shirt, the way it clung to his muscles. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, this will do nicely.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought to himself, pulling it out and setting it aside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day went by in a blur, and Arthur’s mind could only focus on one thing: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Merlin.</span>
  </em>
  <span> All day long, he thought about seeing Merlin that night, a week since they first met, and he was suddenly nervous. Arthur wondered if Merlin would still like him, if the night he had planned would live up to expectations. He glanced at his phone to check the time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>6.30pm. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Only an hour to go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur cleaned up thoroughly, washing his hair twice, brushing his teeth, and spraying more deodorant than was really necessary. Gwaine mentioned that he hadn’t seen Arthur this worked up for a date in years. He teased Arthur from the moment he started getting ready right up to the minute he went out the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the taxi, Arthur’s nerves were through the roof as he quickly sent Merlin a text to let him know he was on the way. He arrived to find Merlin standing on the street, looking around, waiting for the car. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin felt like he’d been waiting ages. As soon as he’d gotten Arthur’s text, he’d rushed to stand on the street, jacket in hand, looking out for the car that would whisk him away for the night of his dreams. He looked up to see a car pulling up and Arthur looking out the window. Merlin stared for a moment and thought about how Arthur looked absolutely perfect and he smiled timidly before getting in the car. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur looked over at Merlin and breathed out a sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, you look... incredible,” Arthur said with a smile and once again, Merlin cursed the blush that started to creep from under his collar. Thankfully, the car was dark and Arthur couldn't see his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Thanks,” Merlin began. “You do as well. That’s the same shirt as last week, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You remembered…” Arthur said, voice quiet. “Yeah, it is. I figured it looked good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It really does,” Merlin’s voice was soft in the dark and it anchored Arthur in, his nerves settling down in the other mans company. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin handed over the jacket he’d borrowed from Arthur the previous week reluctantly. He’d enjoyed having something of Arthur’s around. It wasn’t long before the taxi came to a stop and Arthur leaned forward to pay the driver. Merlin stepped out and gasped when he realised where they were. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the edge of town stood the very high-end, exclusive restaurant, Avalon Gardens. Normally you would have to have a reservation three months in advance to be sure of getting a seat, but Merlin followed Arthur to the front of the queue and they were taken to a table immediately. Merlin thought that there was no way he could’ve gotten this reservation within the last week. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked around at the interior, decorated exquisitely. Chandeliers were hanging from the ceiling and every waiter and waitress were dressed identically. Merlin thought he would never see such a beautiful room ever again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Arthur, I can’t believe we’re here. This is such a coveted restaurant.” Merlin says, glancing over their table nervously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s the first date. Aren’t I allowed to woo you with a fancy meal?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Woo me?” Merlin laughed. “I guess you can give it a go.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin opened the menu as a waiter came over and asked if he could take an order for drinks. Merlin was about to speak when Arthur ordered for them both, asking for the same drinks from Morgana’s party. Merlin quite liked it, Arthur taking charge was exciting for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Trying to get me drunk, are we?” Merlin raised an eyebrow with a smirk on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t blame me for trying,” Arthur was quick to reply, equally as playful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, thank you. I’m impressed you remember what I drink.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It had a curly straw and an umbrella in it, it’s hard to forget.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They laughed together, the conversation flowing as easily as the drinks that were being poured. The drinks came, they shared a starter and Arthur ordered another round. He let the alcohol course through him, alleviating all nerves and inhibitions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin could feel the effect the cocktail was having on him as he relaxed into the chair, feeling at ease and comfortable. The conversation changed again and Arthur asked Merlin about his family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m an only child. My mum, Hunith, she’s my everything. I don’t know where I’d be without her,” Merlin said as he pushed some potato onto his fork.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And your father?” Arthur asked, watching intently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Died before I was born.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin shook his head. “Don’t be. I never knew him so I can’t really miss him. Does that make sense?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I lost my mother when I was young. I remember a few things but not a lot.” Arthur gave a half smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What was she like?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur hadn’t thought about his mother in a long time, but as he spoke, he smiled at the memories. “She was kind, beautiful. I remember if I had any nightmares, she would always sing me this song and knights and kings.” He paused and took a breath, “I loved her so much.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin could see the pure, honest emotion in Arthur’s eyes and he reached out a hand to brush Arthur’s fingers. “She sounds like she was a wonderful woman.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur nodded and laced his fingers with Merlin’s, grateful for the touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And what about your father? He owns the museum, doesn’t he?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s him. He loves his history; it’s always been his dream to own a museum but I still don’t think he’s truly happy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin stroked his thumb over Arthur’s hand, their arms stretched across the table. “He has two wonderful children, he must be happy about that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re cute, Merlin.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur’s voice was hushed, but Merlin felt the full force of his words in his chest. It sent a red flush up his neck, through his cheeks and finished at the tip of his ears. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Arthur thinks I’m cute.. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Merlin thought and he could see Arthur smiling at him from across the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bloody hell, those ears… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Arthur said to himself. All he wanted in that moment was to bundle Merlin up and kiss those ears, he wanted Merlin to blush for no one else but him. Arthur cleared his throat and pulled his hand back hesitantly. Arthur and Merlin had eaten three courses and had many drinks by this point and they both started to feel woozy, their heads light and airy. Arthur asked for the bill and started pulling out his wallet when he heard Merlin’s small protest from across the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll go half each?” Merlin offered and Arthur shook his head immediately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, I’m paying. I invited you here, I’m paying. You can pay next time.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin smiled in response, pocketing his wallet and thanking Arthur over and over for the night. He filled up with hope as Arthur mentioned a second date and Merlin could think of nothing that he wanted more. They left the restaurant after paying and the night had turned cold in the time they’d been inside and Merlin shivered again. Arthur noticed and chuckled as he offered Merlin his jacket for a second time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t handle the cold well at all, can you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin thanked him and laughed lightly. “Maybe I just like wearing your jacket.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And in reality, that was half the truth. Merlin was cold but he also loved the way Arthur’s jacket felt around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur laughed with him as he flagged down a taxi and directed it to Merlin’s flat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat in a comfortable silence in the car, listening to the world pass by, their breaths coming steadily, Merlin’s fogging up the window. When they arrived at Merlin’s, they both jumped out of the car and Arthur walked the brunette to his door. Merlin attempted to return Arthur’s jacket once more, but was met with a shaking head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep it in case you get cold again, you can always return it next time.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Besides, it looks better on you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(*)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin became aware that Arthur’s hands were on his hips and he took in a sharp breath. His hands were clutching the jacket tight around himself but as Arthur took a step forward, they moved to his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur’s shoulders were warm beneath Merlin’s touch, despite the chill in the air. The small wind that blew, pushing through the trees, shaking leaves created a gentle soundtrack under Merlin and Arthur’s breaths which were starting to become heavier. Both of their hearts pulsed harder, anticipating what was about to happen and Arthur swallowed hard, before he took the plunge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned in and caught Merlin’s lips in his own, pressing their mouths together so perfectly. Merlin’s fingers dug into Arthur’s shoulders, only slightly but enough that Arthur responded by pulling Merlin in closer by his hips. Merlin opened his mouth, inviting Arthur in and he graciously accepted. Arthur’s tongue darted out and brushed past Merlin’s lips, licking along them and soon he was gasping for air. Merlin pulled back, his eyes wide and pupils blown and took a deep breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Merlin muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah..” Arthur breathed.. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then Merlin pulled Arthur in a second time, the kiss becoming deeper much quicker and hands started to grab wherever they could reach. Arthur was aware of a hand that was now in his hair. He loved the way Merlin’s fingers curled around his blonde hair and pulled gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew that if they stayed like this, he wouldn’t be able to resist taking Merlin right here, so Arthur pulled back. As much as he would have loved to take Merlin to pieces right then, he didn’t want to rush anything. Arthur could see a future  there, and he didn’t want to do anything to ruin that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s slow.. slow down.” He had to take a breath mid-sentence because, God, if Merlin weren’t  looking at him like he was the only man left on Earth... But Merlin nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, we should... but... kiss me just once more.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And who was Arthur Pendragon to deny that request of the sweet man in front of him? He leaned in for one last delicious kiss before pulling away and smiling. Arthur watched as Merlin disappeared inside the building, and he resisted the urge to punch the air in celebration. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The night had gone perfectly and once Arthur got home, he retold all of it to Gwaine and Percy, and the former smiled gently. He thought back to the last time he saw Arthur this happy, really happy, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Gwaine knew somehow that Arthur had found the one. His missing puzzle piece, the other side of his coin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His destiny. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(*) I listen to a lot of music when I write, and when I wrote this scene, this song was playing and I just thought it complimented the kiss nicely, so enjoy! <br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9e6FtX0duU8</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Feedback, comments and kudos are much appreciated!</p>
<p>-Much Love x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: More explicitness in this chapter! </p>
<p>Thank you to the wonderful inner-egg-pong for proofreading and editing!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had now been two weeks since Merlin and Arthur’s first date, and Arthur would recall it in the future as two of the best weeks of his life. After their kiss on the front steps of Merlin’s apartment, the boys had both spent their days with a spring in their step. </p>
<p>Merlin had immediately run up to his empty flat and danced around happily. He had Arthur’s jacket on and he could still feel the warmth of the blondes lips against his own. He’d wanted nothing more than to go down there to grab Arthur and kiss him until the morning came. Instead, he pulled out his phone and texted Gwen quickly. She was staying at Lance’s but had demanded a report on how well the date had gone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Oh my god! Gwen! We kissed!!! M x  </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Merlin! I’m so happy for you! Has he come up to the flat? G x  </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> No, we’re gonna take it slow. But I still have his jacket. M x </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Oh god, you’re going to be wearing it all week again, aren’t you? G x  </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Maybe… Say hi to Lance for me. See you tomorrow. M x  </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Goodnight sweet. G&amp;L x </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>Merlin rolled his eyes at Gwen's comment, but he knew she was right. He’d been wearing it the week before, letting the scent and feel of Arthur surround him. And being told he could keep it for just a little while longer was like a gift from high above. </p>
<p>Arthur, on the other hand, had gone back to his flat and kept all the details from Gwaine. He’d been bugged daily by his best mate, hoping to get the details and a little bit of gossip, but Arthur always responded with, “I don’t kiss and tell.” </p>
<p>Gwaine took this to mean that they had indeed kissed and he teased Arthur non-stop. When he was home that is. He’d been spending so much time with Percy at his flat that Arthur almost felt like he lived alone. Sometimes, he enjoyed the solitude, the freedom to walk around in his pants, use the bathroom whenever he wanted, and watch whatever crappy TV show he fancied that night. It also gave Arthur the freedom to explore himself whilst thinking of Merlin. Many nights had Arthur on his bed, the memory of his kiss with Merlin replaying in his mind while he touched himself senseless. </p>
<p>When the flat felt lonely, Arthur would text Merlin and they’d talk for hours on end into the night. They couldn’t get enough of each other. </p>
<p>Merlin was grateful for all the late night conversations, the midday texts and good morning messages. His first thought when he woke up every day was to text Arthur, see how he was. Gwen knew almost every detail there was to know, which in turn meant that Lancelot also knew. When the three of them spent an evening together, Gwen and Lance would wind Merlin up, mentioning Arthur wherever they could. It was late one Friday evening when the conversation became more serious. </p>
<p>Gwen was sitting beside Merlin on the couch, instead of snuggling with her boyfriend on the chair opposite and had taken Merlin’s hands in her own. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Merlin, we’ve got something to tell you.” She began, holding back a grin. </p>
<p>“Ooookay.. Is it good news?”</p>
<p>“Yes! Lance and I are moving in together!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Merlin lunged forward to hug Gwen tightly, he knew how much she’d been wanting this to happen and he could see the genuine joy on her face. Of course, Merlin already knew all about it as Lance had checked with Merlin the day before to make sure he was okay living on his own. Merlin moved to Lance to hug him after Gwen and they celebrated through the night into the early hours of Saturday with random bottles of alcohol they found at the back of the cupboard. </p>
<p>The next couple of days were spent sorting and packing items in the flat, Gaius had been kind enough to give Merlin some time off to help with the move. Their living room changed from a cosy haven to a minefield with boxes and bags piled everywhere. Gwen didn’t think she had this much stuff but over the years living with Merlin, she had accumulated a lot of random belongings. </p>
<p>Finally, the moving day came and Lance had hired a large van to take all of Gwen’s belongings over in one go. Merlin had enlisted the help of Arthur and he waited on the steps of his flat now, eager to see the blonde for the first time in two weeks. As Arthur came round the corner, the corner of Merlin’s lips curved upwards and he hopped down the few stone steps to the pavement below. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Two weeks is way too long.” Merlin said as Arthur got closer. </p>
<p>“Yeah, way too long.” Arthur agreed and pulled Merlin into a chaste kiss. </p>
<p>“God, I almost forgot how good that felt.” Merlin chuckled before taking a step back and looking towards the flat. “But, let’s not get carried away. We have a job to do!” </p>
<p>“Lead the way.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arthur followed Merlin up to the third floor apartment where he lived, eager to see what it would look like. He’d imagined Merlin pottering about in a cosy looking flat, blankets and cushions decorating the place and fairy lights dangling. What he was met with was a wall of boxes and a very stressed out Gwen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is this yours or mine, Merlin?” She demanded as the two men entered the flat. </p>
<p>“Uh yours?” Merlin answered, unsure. </p>
<p>“I think it’s yours. Whatever, I can always come back if I forget something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Merlin moved across the room and placed his hands on Gwen’s shoulders. “Gwen, you’re moving fifteen minutes away and I’m not going anywhere. So breath.”</p>
<p>Gwen did as she was told and took a deep breath, eyes fixated on Merlin. Finally she turned to the door and smiled sweetly. “Sorry, hi Arthur. Just a stressful day, y’know?” </p>
<p>Arthur nodded in response and then Lance appeared from what Arthur assumed was Gwen’s old room, carrying a box full of books. </p>
<p>“Arthur, hiya mate. Thanks so much for coming to help today.” Lance planned the box down and extended a hand which Arthur took happily. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arthur felt welcome here, like he was amongst friends even though he’d only spoken to Gwen and Lance once before. Merlin had shared so many details of their lives that Arthur felt like he was a part of it all. He pulled off his jacket and clapped his hands together. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, let’s get started then.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took the four of them an hour to take boxes down the stairs, pack them in the van, then come back up for more. Merlin cursed that the building didn’t have a lift when his legs started to ache and fizzle beneath him. He watched as Merlin and Lance, both much fitter than he was, made easy work of the climbing. Arthur sometimes taking two steps at a time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the van was loaded, lance and Arthur fell back onto the sofa whilst Merlin lay on the floor catching his breath. Gwen was in her room, asking for a moment to say goodbye to the flat she’d lived in for so long. As the three men waited, Merlin looked up from his position on the floor to glance at Arthur. His hair was damp from sweat and it stuck to his forehead in a delicious way. Merlin wanted to climb up and wipe it away, placing gentle kisses all over his face. Gwen emerged from her room moments later, sniffing gently. Merlin rose from the floor to hug her tightly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to miss you, Merlin.” She said softly into his chest. </p>
<p>“You’re moving out, not moving away. We’ll still see each other.” Merlin laughed but he was holding back a tear, not ready to admit that he would miss Gwen beyond belief. </p>
<p>“You know what I mean you idiot!” She laughed with him before walking over to Lance. </p>
<p>“Are you ready?” He asked softly, placing a gentle kiss to her knuckles. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwen nodded and they stood together, holding hands in the pale sunlight that peeked through the window. The sun shone on both their faces, highlighting just how beautiful they both were. It fell on Gwen’s hair, dancing through the curls. Lance’s skin looked smooth in the light and he looked at his girlfriend now with such admiration and love, Merlin knew they were meant for each other.  </p>
<p>Arthur rose to stand beside Merlin, watching the happy couple as they turned and left, shuttling the door behind them with a soft <em> click. </em>Gwen and Lance had insisted they’d be fine to unload at the other end by themselves, Lance’s building had a lift and they could fit loads of boxes in at a time. So Arthur and Merlin were left alone now in the apartment. Merlin didn’t feel much different, it didn’t feel like Gwen had really gone yet. He glanced over at Arthur who was still sweating slightly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would you like a shower?” He asked. </p>
<p>“I’d love one, please.” Arthur had replied and there, in the middle of the living room, he pulled his shirt off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Merlin felt his breath catch in his throat because even in his wildest dreams and most vivid imagination, he’d not expected Arthur to look <em> that good. </em>Merlin Was mesmerised by the defined abs and muscles, the golden skin all over looking softer than silk, the very fair blonde hairs under his belly button… He swallowed hard, wetting his throat which he hadn’t even realised had gone dry. Arthur smirked, noting the way Merlin’s eyes had roamed his body and how his mouth had fallen open. He took a small step forward and bit his lip. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like what you see?” Arthur teased, his voice low and commanding.</p>
<p>Merlin could do nothing but nod. </p>
<p>“C’mere..” Arthur dropped his T-shirt to the floor and snaked his arms around Merlin’s waist. </p>
<p>“You’re fucking gorgeous.” Merlin managed to finally say as he was snapped back to reality by the weight of Arthur’s hands on his back. </p>
<p>Arthur laughed again, finding the way Merlin was reacting extremely adorable and <em> god, oh so sexy. </em></p>
<p>“Says you.” Arthur whispered, stroking a gentle hand through Merlin’s hair. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They quickly moved into a heated embrace, Merlin’s hands were buried in Arthur’s hair, eliciting small moans from the blonde. Arthur’s hands gripped Merlin’s waist tightly, pulling desperately, aching to feel Merlin close to him. Merlin let his hands fall down Arthur’s chest, coming to a stop at the man's waistband. He opened his eyes and broke the kiss, giving Arthur a look of want and need and they both nodded, agreeing to something with words unspoken. </p>
<p>Merlin moved to his knees, the floor hard under him and he started to slowly undo Arthur’s trousers, pulling at the fabric insistently. Arthur was letting ragged breaths come out, glancing down at Merlin unable to believe what was about to happen. Merlin finally pulled Arthur’s trousers low and grinned at the impressive sight of Arthur’s cock straining against his boxers. He palmed Arthur through the fabric and heard the man above moaning wantonly. It spurred Merlin on, encouraging him to stroke gentle hands over strong legs, place feather-light kisses on golden-skinned thighs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Merlin…” Arthur breathed and stroked Merlin’s face lightly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was all the encouragement Merlin needed to pull Arthur’s boxers down and let his cock spring free. It was long, thick and curved slightly and Merlin whimpered at the sight as he took it in his hand. He thumbed over Arthur’s slit, spreading a small amount of pre-come down the length, slicking his touches. Above him, Arthur had thrown his head back, moaning and panting at the delectable feel of Merlin’s hands on him. </p>
<p>After a moment, Merlin moved his head closer and breathed over Arthur’s length, teasing him with light kisses at the tip. Arthur’s hands found their way to the back of Merlin’s head and urged him forward gently.<br/>Merlin happily obliged and opened his mouth to take Arthur in, his tongue sliding down the length and lapping up more pre-come. The salty liquid mixed with Merlin’s spit made it easy for him to bob his head back and forth, the wetness making it slick. Merlin pulled Arthur all the way in, hollowing out his cheeks and he forced back a gag when Arthur’s head hit the back of his throat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aahh… Fuck.” Arthur growled above him, fingers digging in harder. Arthur was lost in the sensation of Merlin’s lips on him, the way he cupped his balls and how his tongue danced around. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Merlin could feel his own erection straining against his jeans and he moaned around Arthur’s length. As he sucked down, Merlin hurriedly scrambled to pull out his own cock and fisted himself messily. Arthur’s fingers got tighter once more, signalling Merlin that his release was nearing. The air was filled with soft moans, growls and then suddenly, Arthur was whimpering Merlin’s name as he spilled himself inside Merlin’s mouth.</p>
<p>Merlin swallowed everything he could and grunted, he stroked himself a few extra times before he came hard, the mess decorating the floor, making it sticky. </p>
<p>Merlin pulled off, dropping Arthur’s cock with a wet <em> pop </em> and sat back on his legs, smiling up at Arthur who looked thoroughly dishevelled. Arthur could feel his legs go weak and he stumbled slightly, falling back onto the couch. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Merlin… That was…”</p>
<p>“I think we both need a shower now.” Merlin chuckled and grabbed the first thing he could find to wipe up the mess on the floor. He realised what it was too late. “Oh shit…”</p>
<p>“Oi!” Arthur scolded. “Now you’ll have to lend me a shirt too.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stared at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>………………………</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now showered, dressed and wearing one of Merlin’s old scruffy band T-shirts, Arthur waited by the door, reluctant to leave, but he could hear Morgana’s voice in the back of his mind reminding him about their dinner that night. He looked at Merlin, looking cosy in a loose T-shirt and pair of jogging bottoms and smiled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I had fun today.” Arthur began.</p>
<p>“Me too. I uh.. I really like you, Arthur.” Merlin looked down at his feet, feeling awkward, not even having confessed these feelings to Gwen yet.</p>
<p>“Hey.” Arthur moved to lift Merlin’s head up and they locked eyes. “I like you, too.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They shared a quick kiss before Arthur left the flat feeling elated and overjoyed. He hadn’t felt this sure about anyone since… Well, he wasn’t even sure now if it’d felt this right with Sophia. Merlin just seemed to make sense, slotting into his life like he was always meant to be there.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.oOo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Merlin spent the rest of the evening after Arthur left pottering around, rearranging furniture and ornaments to fill gaps that Gwen had left. He’d never noticed before how loudly the floorboards creaked, how the wind whistled through the open windows. The silence left behind in Gwen’s absence was deafening. Merlin tried to distract himself by pulling his desk into Gwen’s old room. He figured it would make a great art studio until he found a new flatmate knowing full well he couldn’t afford to live here forever on his own. </p>
<p>He started to draw, letting his imagination run wild on the paper. Merlin didn’t notice how much time had passed, but when he looked up to the clock on the wall, it was late into the night. </p>
<p>He looked over the pictures before him, rough drafts of the illustrations he’d imagined for Gwen’s book. Each picture had a quality to it, vivid backgrounds and animated faces on Roman Emperors that Merlin couldn’t remember the name of. </p>
<p>He moved into his bedroom and readied for bed, still not used to the fact that Gwen wouldn’t be living with him anymore. It wasn’t as though Merlin hadn’t spent nights alone in the flat before, but in the past he was always reassured by the feeling that Gwen would return. Now he was alone. Merlin tossed and turned for what felt like hours, but when he pulled his phone out to check the time, it had only been 20 minutes. He considered for a moment what to do before quickly texting Arthur. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Hey, thanks again for today. Sorry, I know it’s late. Can’t sleep. ME </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>Arthur replied within minutes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> No need for thanks, I had fun. And don’t be sorry, I can’t sleep either. AP </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> It’s weird being in the flat alone, I’m not used to it. ME </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> I wish I knew that feeling. Gwaine and Percy have been spending so much time here it’s hard to find a moment to myself. AP </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> And they’re horribly loud. AP </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Haha, it’s young love. You can’t blame them. ME </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Whatever, I’m glad you texted me. AP </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Yeah? I was thinking… ME </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> What is it, Merlin? AP </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> If it’s too noisy there and too lonely here.. Maybe you could come keep me company in the quiet of my flat? ME </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> I’d love to. AP </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>Twenty minutes later, Arthur was back at Merlin’s apartment, still wearing the same T-shirt he had left in. It was a bit tight as Arthur had more muscle than Merlin, but he liked the way it felt. Merlin opened the door and Arthur almost melted right there on the spot. </p>
<p>Merlin’s hair was scruffy, sticking up at odd angles, his eyes looked heavy with sleep and his pyjamas were hanging loosely off his slender frame. Arthur pulled him in for a quick hug before following him upstairs. </p>
<p>Merlin walked straight to the bedroom and Arthur followed, unsure what else to do. Merlin climbed right into bed and when Arthur didn’t join him he looked up, confused. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aren’t you getting in? Am sleepy..” </p>
<p>“Oh right.. Yeah.” </p>
<p>“What did you think we were gonna do?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arthur smirked as he stripped down to his boxers and slipped into bed beside Merlin who snuggled into Arthur’s side with a contented sigh. Merlin could feel the full force of his sleepiness taking over and he was acutely aware of Arthur’s lips on his forehead before he drifted off into a peaceful sleep. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feedback, comments and kudos are much appreciated!</p>
<p>-Much Love x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: More explicitness in this chapter!</p>
<p>Some extra special thanks to the wonderful inner-egg-pong for proofreading and editing this one! (I did a terrible job and without her, this would be unreadable so thank you! 😂❤️)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Arthur woke the next day with Merlin in his arms, breathing softly, long limbs tangled with his own. He looked down at the brunette, curled closely to his chest and smiled. Merlin stirred slightly and Arthur shushed him, rocking their bodies together. When Merlin woke up, he felt the safety and security of Arthur’s arms a welcome embrace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They spent the day inside Merlin’s flat, lazing on the sofa, watching films and sharing a takeaway before it was suddenly the evening again and Merlin yawned. Arthur had Merlin held close to his chest on the sofa and he felt the man slowly drifting off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I think it’s time for bed for you,” Arthur said, sitting up slightly, which forced Merlin to move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re comfy…” Merlin grumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your bed is comfier. Come on.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur chuckled and pulled Merlin up, leading him hand in hand to Merlin’s bedroom where Merlin climbed into bed immediately. Arthur stood awkwardly for a moment, then leaned in to kiss Merlin’s lips briefly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I should go. I’m wearing the same clothes as yesterday. I can’t sleep in my boxers again.” He rubbed the back of his head and Merlin looked up, eyes dropping heavily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go get stuff, come back, stay.” Merlin flopped back down and was asleep within a moment but Arthur stopped to consider what he said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin wanted him to stay over again, and it made his stomach flip with delight. He watched Merlin for a moment, the way his chest lifted softly as he breathed, the slightly parted lips and decided that he would definitely be back. Arthur tried to wake Merlin, but he was sleeping like a log, completely exhausted from the weekend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur tried to find a piece of paper, something to write a note on in case Merlin woke up, and he looked in the bedside table. He found a sketchbook instead and pulled it out. He remembered that Merlin was an artist and wanted nothing more than to flick through the pages and gaze at his work, but something stopped him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Across the room was a large bookcase full of sketchbooks. Arthur didn’t bother to count, but there must have been at least twenty. He wondered why Merlin would have all those books on display and this one hidden. The thought compelled Arthur to put the book back in the drawer. Merlin obviously had it hidden for a reason, and Arthur hoped one day he'd find out why. He gave up on trying to find some paper and typed out a text instead. Arthur borrowed Merlin’s keys and made his way home to grab a few things. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An hour later, Arthur returned to find Merlin in the exact same position as when he left. It was an endearing sight and he smiled at the sleeping form on the bed. Arthur put down his bag in the living room and pulled out some pyjamas, a toothbrush, underwear and clean clothes. He changed before climbing into bed with Merlin once again, warmth spreading in his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin was the first to wake up the next day, feeling fully rested and a heavy weight across his chest. He looked down to find Arthur’s arm laying across him possessively and Arthur lying on his front, snoring gently. Merlin vaguely remembered asking Arthur to stay before falling asleep but Arthur was wearing pyjamas that he didn’t recognise. He realised that Arthur must have gone home and returned, and the thought filled him up with happiness. Merlin tried to roll away but Arthur grunted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, comfy…” Arthur’s voice was low and sleepy, and he didn’t open his eyes as he talked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin chuckled. “Well your highness, some of us need to pee.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur reluctantly let go and snuggled down further into the quilt, surrounding himself with Merlin’s smell and </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, it smells good, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought. Merlin returned to the bedroom and Arthur finally opened his eyes. Merlin looked even more adorable, if that was even possible, and Arthur bit his lip, locking eyes with the younger man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin must have been a mind reader or magical, because he seemed to know what Arthur was thinking. He climbed atop and straddled the blonde’s hips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin lowered himself and kissed Arthur, rolling his hips ever so slightly, making Arthur fully wake up. They kissed lazily for a while, their soft moans filling the room before Merlin was whimpering more insistently, needy with want. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur rolled them so he was on top and kissed down Merlin’s neck, sucking at the sensitive spot just below his ear. Merlin moaned and writhed under Arthur and felt his cock straining, aching to be touched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur slid a hand under Merlin’s shirt, warm fingers brushing the cold skin and giving him goosebumps. Merlin shuddered and sat up to remove his shirt, and Arthur let his eyes explore the expanse of pale skin, a dark line of hair leading downwards from his stomach. Arthur licked his lips and Merlin swallowed hard. He felt nervous under Arthur’s gaze, knowing how well built he was, and how perfectly golden his skin was and how well sculpted he was. Merlin started to feel self conscious, and Arthur could see the hesitancy in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin? What’s wrong? We can stop..” Arthur said, voice soft and warm.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no I don’t want to stop. I just… I know I’m not the most attractive guy and.. You’re perfect and gorgeous and--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hush,” Arthur cut Merlin off with a kiss, a smile pulling at the edge of his mouth. “You’re beautiful.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin grinned then, feeling the heat rush back into him. Arthur’s words rang in his ear. He lunged forward to pull Arthur into a heavy, messy kiss and Merlin could feel his senses going into overdrive, his heart beating fast and his fingers seemed to have a mind of their own as they explored Arthur, touching anything and everything. Arthur squirmed under the touch and his thoughts were silenced by the electrifying feel of Merlin’s hands on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur lowered himself, trailing kisses over Merlin’s neck and chest. He moved over to a nipple and licked with determination, drawing out long, sweet moans from Merlin.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spurred on by the glorious sounds that Merlin was making, Arthur lowered his body down again until he was settled between warm thighs. He looked up to see Merlin, pupils blown and breathing heavily, anticipating Arthur’s every move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur encouraged Merlin to wiggle out of his pyjama bottoms and he was blown away by the sight. Merlin’s cock sprung free, already hard and leaking. It was longer than Arthur’s but thinner, and he ducked down to lick the tip, making Merlin arch his back on the bed. Arthur’s hands stroked the pale skin of Merlin’s thighs before one landed at the base of his cock, holding tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ghosting a breath over the tip, Arthur could feel himself going mad with desire. His own erection was begging to be touched, but Arthur ignored it and focused all of his energy on pulling Merlin apart, making him squirm and feel pleasure like never before. Arthur ducked his head down again, this time taking Merlin into his mouth. Above him, Merlin let out a ragged breath with small pleas filling the air. </span>
  <em>
    <span>More </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh yes, Arthur</span>
  </em>
  <span> is all that the blonde could hear as he hollowed out his cheeks, pushing as far as he could go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With one hand on Merlin’s balls, Arthur reached down to free himself and stroked lazily, all his energy still focused on Merlin. Merlin was whimpering now, arching his back and toes curling as he felt the heat pooling his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached down to thread his fingers in Arthur’s hair and tugged slightly, which caused Arthur to moan around his length. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin could feel himself about to explode, pleasure rising throughout his whole body. He tugged Arthur’s hair again as warning before he groaned loudly, shouting </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh yes, Arthur! </span>
  </em>
  <span>as he spilled himself inside the man's mouth. Arthur swallowed as much as he could and tightened his own fist around himself, but Merlin had other ideas. In the comedown of his orgasm, Merlin pulled himself free from Arthur’s mouth and managed to wriggle free from under him. His hands were suddenly on Arthur’s length, pulling wildly, his pace messy but Arthur moaned loudly, leaning back and letting Merlin take control. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… Oh, Merlin…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur’s voice was weak and Merlin relished the way that he was the one causing Arthur to react this way. He tugged a few more times, pre-come sliding over his hand, making it wet and slick, and then Arthur bucked his hips up, fists tight on the bed sheets. Arthur grunted something that sounded like </span>
  <em>
    <span>Merlin </span>
  </em>
  <span>and coated the man's hand in his warm and sticky release. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin relaxed back into the bed as Arthur breathed heavily, willing himself to recover from the glorious feeling. Eventually, Arthur looked up and smirked at Merlin with a look of tenderness, and Merlin almost melted right on the spot. The way Arthur’s eyes crinkled at the edge and his mouth turned upwards was enough to make his stomach flip and his heart dance. It was probably the most beautiful sight Merlin had ever seen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning,” Arthur said, crawling up the bed to lie beside Merlin again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A very good morning,” Merlin responded, nestling into Arthur’s side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They lay together for a while longer, the quietness and stillness of the air surrounding them. A small </span>
  <em>
    <span>buzz buzz buzz </span>
  </em>
  <span>broke the silence, and Arthur groaned as he reached for his mobile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Buzz buzz buzz. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgana. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sister, good morning… What? Can’t you call someone else? …. Ugh. Fine. …. You’ll have to give me an hour or so, I’m not at home. ….. Yes, I’m at Merlin’s. …. Piss off, Morgana.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur clicked off the phone and looked over to Merlin with a frown. Merlin, having only heard one side of the conversation, guessed that it was probably work and that Arthur had to leave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur apologised profusely as he untangled himself from the comfort of Merlin’s arms and rushed to dress himself. As he looked back at Merlin still nestled in the covers, Arthur felt a wave of tenderness rush over him and he leaned in to press a chaste kiss to Merlin’s forehead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll ring you after work?” Arthur suggested and Merlin nodded eagerly. “Bye, Merls.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then he was gone, and Merlin was alone in the flat once more. Merlin didn’t feel lonely now, not like he had done that first day when Gwen was gone. Instead, he felt content, happy knowing that Arthur had been here, stayed with him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and liked him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin was thankful for the day off; it was the most time off Gaius had given him in a while, and he spent the day drawing. Gwen had emailed over some character descriptions, and Merlin set the work in her old bedroom, which had been turned into a make-shift art studio. Merlin grabbed paper, pencils, paint, and let his creativity flow through him. He didn’t stop to think. He just allowed the images in his mind to glide through his body and his hands moved of their own accord, decorating the paper with delicate lines and strokes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin drew in silence, the only sounds coming from the rustling trees and the singing birds outside the window. It was a warm, bright day and the sun streamed into the room, warming Merlin’s skin. He was not sure how much time had passed since Arthur had left, but his stomach rumbled and Merlin checked his phone for the time. It was already 2 pm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Merlin drew, time didn’t seem to matter; he was there in the moment, unleashing his creativity, letting it run wild and free. When Merlin drew, the world didn’t exist and he could only focus on the images he was creating, the worlds and scenes he was imagining and bringing to life. Drawing made Merlin feel like </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. When he drew, he was himself. But the rumbling in his stomach brought his attention home, and Merlin knew he had to move now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Too lazy to make anything at home, Merlin called Gwen and they arranged to meet at the park with store-bought sandwiches and snacks. They sat together on a small bench, eating in a comfortable silence until Gwen couldn’t hold it in any longer. She simply had to say something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve got that grin on your face, Merlin! Something’s happened. Tell me!” She turned on the bench to sit cross legged and facing Merlin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you mean, Gwen,” Merlin replied, nonchalantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the same dopey grin you had the other day when Arthur was with us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it became clear to Merlin that he could not hide </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> from Gwen. It was like she had a wicked sixth sense that saw straight through anything Merlin could say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, fine,” Merlin begins, “Arthur </span>
  <em>
    <span>may </span>
  </em>
  <span>have stayed over and we </span>
  <em>
    <span>may</span>
  </em>
  <span> have… Y’know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwen’s eyes went wide and she let out a small squeal. “You did!? How was it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin thought in that moment that Gwen and him really had no boundaries, but deep down, he also didn’t care. “We didn’t sleep together, Gwen. We just.. Did some fun things.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin waved a hand dismissively, as if everything he was saying was old news and nothing important. But Gwen knew otherwise. Gwen knew Merlin better than anyone, sometimes she thought, better than he knew himself. And ever since Will, Merlin had been reluctant to be intimate with anyone unless he was drunk, and even then, he would regret it the next day and avoid talking about it ever again. To take this step with Arthur meant that Merlin was feeling something new and exciting. Merlin was finally learning to trust again and Gwen couldn’t be happier for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You really like him, don’t you, Merlin?” Gwen’s voice was soft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do..” Merlin replied, smiling up at the blue sky, a blue that reminded him of Arthur’s eyes. “But enough talk about me, how’s living with Lance?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s perfect, he’s a much better roommate than you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well your room is my art studio now, so you can’t come back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gwen playfully hit Merlin’s side and giggled. In truth, living with Lance was the greatest thing that had ever happened to her, but Gwen missed Merlin. She missed the way they would tease each other all day, share a pizza whilst snuggling on the sofa, and argue over the remote. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwen moved closer to Merlin and rested her head on his shoulder, linking their arms together. They sat like that for a while, watching the world pass by and the sun sinking lower in the sky. As the early evening set in, Merlin handed over his drafts for Gwen’s book and headed home to his empty flat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.oOo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice of you to join us,” Morgana grumbled as Arthur finally walked into the staff room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was meant to be my day off,” Arthur replied, throwing his sister a glare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know you’re the first on call if someone is ill. Just get ready, you have a full tour at midday.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Morgana charged out of the room and Arthur refrained from saying anything he knew he would regret. He was well aware that as the owner's son, he should be ready to work at a moment's notice, but this morning and the past few days, the museum had been the last thing on his mind. Leaving Merlin this morning was harder than Arthur had expected it would be, and all throughout the day, it was all Arthur could really focus on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tour went by and Arthur finished all the tasks that Morgana set. When it was finally 5pm, he flopped down on the staff room sofa with a huff. Working at the museum was his father’s plan, not what Arthur had truly wanted to do. But arguing with Uther was never a good idea, Arthur knew that from many past experiences. Arthur was vaguely aware of Morgana entering the room and mentioning something about a new rota, but Arthur waved a hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just email it to me. I’m too tired to care right now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh poor you, has sleeping over at your lover-boys really exhausted you that much?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur threw a cushion at Morgana. “Shut up. I’m going home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say hi to Gwaine for me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur waved a goodbye and soon arrived back at the flat to find Gwaine there and surprisingly, no Percy. Arthur was so accustomed to seeing the other man now that everytime he went home, he half expected to bump into him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwaine was sprawled out on the sofa, flicking through channels on the TV stating that every show was boring despite only seeing 5 seconds of them. He looked up when Arthur entered the room and grinned widely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to have you back, Arty boy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve only been out two nights!” Arthur protested as he flopped down on the sofa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only two? Feels like ages since we saw each other…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s because you’ve been shacked up with Percy non-stop.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gwaine’s grin filled his entire face then, cheeks sporting a gentle blush. He thought about the past few weeks with Percy, and Arthur patiently waited for the details.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredible</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Arthur. Seriously, like not only is he gorgeous and strong he’s also really funny and gorgeous and kind and and gorgeous and nice and… Ahhh.” Gwaine sighed happily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gorgeous? So when’s the wedding?” Arthur teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up. We’ve only been dating a couple of weeks but God, I do really like him. Last night, he cooked me dinner and then we--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need all the sordid details, thank you!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was going to say we went for a midnight drive and listened to some music.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur raised an eyebrow in surprise. “Oh, right. That sounds nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just kidding, I got the best blowjob of my life!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur reached across the sofa and wrestled Gwaine playfully. They play-fought for a few minutes before settling back in laughter at one another. Gwaine promised not divulge any more intimate details, and Arthur described his time with Merlin, also leaving out the personal parts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And then Morgana had to ruin it by ringing me for work today.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwaine rolled his eyes. “Because god forbid that you actually have to do your job, eh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Piss off. Have some sympathy for me. You get to see Percy every day at work, I don’t know when I’ll get to see Merlin again.."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like you’ve got it bad, Arthur.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s unlike anyone I’ve ever met.” Arthur’s voice was soft and he twiddled his thumbs absentmindedly. Gwaine just watched and waited, knowing Arthur well enough to guess that there was more he wanted to say. “I only left his house this morning and I already miss him, how ridiculous is that?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not ridiculous, it’s pining and intimacy. You haven’t really opened yourself up to anyone since Sophia, and now you have, it seems like Merlin is worth it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He really is, Gwaine.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur and Gwaine stayed on the sofa for hours, discussing Percy and Merlin and their happiness for each other. Arthur never thought he would see the day that Gwaine would settle down and stay monogamous, but Percy seemed to have turned his world upside down. All Gwaine could do as he spoke about Percy was smile and laugh and it was almost adorable to see such a man gushing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Arthur thought that he was much better at hiding his own gushing, but then his phone lit up with a text from Merlin, and he couldn’t help the expression that spread out on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Miss you. M x</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feedback, comments and kudos are much appreciated!</p>
<p>-Much Love x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: More explicitness in this chapter!</p>
<p>Some extra special thanks to the wonderful inner-egg-pong for proofreading and editing this one! ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>For Merlin and Arthur, the next few weeks were filled with late night texts, weekend dates to the movies, and Arthur staying over at Merlin’s just to avoid listening to Gwaine and Percy all night long. Merlin was glad of the company. Getting used to Gwen living somewhere else was a long process, and even though he was happy for her, Merlin missed her greatly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, Arthur was always at the other end of the phone and more than willing to come over and keep him company. It made Merlin smile. The easy domesticity of it all, Arthur simply slotted into his life like a missing puzzle piece. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The month passed and summer was fast approaching, which meant one thing for Merlin. His birthday and his annual trip to visit his mother. Ever since Merlin had left for university, his mother had made him promise to come and visit her on his birthday if nothing else. For Merlin, it was the greatest time of the year. He remembered his childhood home with such fondness. Ealdor was a small village surrounded by fields and trees. The neighbours all knew each other and everyone felt safe there. It was late one evening, with Merlin curled up between Arthur’s legs on the sofa when Merlin decided to mention it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, um, I don’t suppose you can get any time off from work next week, can you?” Merlin looked up at the blond, who smiled gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure I could swing it with Morgana, why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, next week is my birthday and—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?! Why didn’t you tell me?” Arthur practically leapt up from the couch in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's only a birthday, Arthur. But I always visit my mum on my birthday, and, well, I wondered if maybe you’d want to come with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur’s expression softened and he felt butterflies dancing in his stomach. He swooped down to peck Merlin’s lips quickly and nodded. “I’d love to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next few days were spent planning their journey to Ealdor. Merlin had wanted to ride the train but Arthur insisted on driving them there, and who was Merlin to argue with those big blue eyes? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They packed the essentials, clothes, and toiletries, and Merlin had an extra bag for all of his art supplies. Arthur anxiously packed his camera after hearing Merlin describe the beauty of the village. He wanted to capture as many images as he could and show Merlin his hidden passion which they had not yet spoken of. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The weekend finally arrived, and Arthur packed their bags into the boot of his car as Merlin programmed the satnav to his mother's house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s going to love you.” Merlin stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, look at me. Who couldn’t love me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin rolled his eyes as they set off on the 3 hour journey to Ealdor. The time seemed to fly by with Arthur singing along to the radio. His voice cracked in places and he was way off key, but Merlin thought it was beautiful. They passed fields full of animals, trees, and a river, and the city seemed like a long, distant memory as they pulled into the small village. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thatched roofs and neat front gardens lined the streets, and Merlin felt at home. They turned into the driveway and Merlin could see his mother in the widow. She spotted the car and came to the door, waving excitedly. As soon as the engine was off, Merlin raced from the car to hug his mother while Arthur grabbed the bags.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin, my boy!” she cooed, stroking his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Mum. I uh, I bought someone with me. Hope that’s okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glanced over his shoulder. “Oh my, he’s handsome isn’t he?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur approached them and gave a nervous smile. “Hi, thank you for letting me stay with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mum, this is Arthur. Arthur, my mum, Hunith.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur held out a hand. “Nice to meet you, Ms. Emrys.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hunith swatted his hand away and pulled him for a hug. “It’s Hunith to you and you’re more than welcome. Now come in, I’ve got the kettle on!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them disappeared into the house, and Arthur felt a warmth rush over him that he hadn’t felt in a long time. Merlin and his mother were so close, so affectionate with each other and for the first time in years, Arthur missed his own mother. He thought about her often and how little time they had had together but right now, he craved the maternal tenderness that Merlin was being showered in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hunith took a shine to Arthur straight away, claiming that she hadn’t seen Merlin smile so widely in years. She watched the way they were together, how they laughed and shared glances, how they took every opportunity to be close to each other. In time, Hunith would swear she was the first one to notice Merlin falling for Arthur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the evening, with help from Merlin, Hunith cooked a giant meal for them all before excusing herself to bed. She said her goodbyes and kissed each boy on the cheek before disappearing up the stairs. Merlin was absentmindedly scrolling through his phone when he gasped quietly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” Arthur asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a meteor shower happening tonight apparently!” Merlin shoved the phone in Arthur’s face and made him read the article.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should go out and watch then.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin gathered blankets and cushions and grabbed his bag of art supplies before heading to the back door. He motioned for Arthur to follow and looked one curiously as Arthur pulled out a camera bag and swung it over his shoulder. They linked hands and made their way out the field behind Merlin’s house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sky was a deep blue and the night was clear. Stars decorated the inky blue sky. Arthur was enchanted by it, the beauty of being able to look up and see stars. In the city, it was a rare sight that Arthur didn’t realise he was craving until now. He’d give anything for every night sky to look like this. And not only because of all the visible stars, but also because of the way Merlin was looking up in awe and wonder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur watched as Merlin set down some blankets of the grass and settled down, patting the space beside him. Arthur was quick to oblige and lowered down beside him, leaning back on his arms and staring at the sky. The air was quiet around them, the only sound was their breathing and the occasional rustle in the trees far away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I used to come out here all the time when I was young.” Merlin said, breaking the silence.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m just imagining a tiny version of you running around and skipping through all the wildflowers.” He chuckled. “I would come out and draw for hours on end. It drove my mum mad in the summer holidays.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“She’s a wonderful lady, your mother.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is pretty incredible. And like I said she would, she loves you already.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur rolled his eyes and pulled off his camera bag. He could see Merlin watching him out of the corner of his eye, and Arthur moved quickly to snap a photo of Merlin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you were a photographer,” Merlin said as he wiped his eyes from the flash. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur adjusted the settings and took another picture. “It’s just a hobby. I like to capture all the beautiful things I see.” He clicked for a third photo and Merlin blushed in the darkness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll have to show me some of your photos, one day.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur agreed to do just that as Merlin pulled out his art supplies. He looked up at the sky and then at Arthur, who was looking around, a happy smile on his face. Merlin’s hands seemed to move of their own accord then, choosing to draw the man sat in front of him rather than the night sky. The lack of light didn’t seem to bother Merlin as he sketched the gentle lines of Arthur’s face in the night. A flash passed overhead and both men looked up in wonder at the meteor that flew by. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The camera, sketchbook and pencils were soon abandoned in favour of cuddling up with one another and Merlin closed his eyes happily as Arthur stroked a hand through his hair. Arthur let his hand brush through the soft, dark waves and then moved his hand lower, cupping Merlin’s cheek and bringing him up to kiss him. Merlin’s lips were soft against his own, warm and pleasant and Arthur shifted his position to deepen the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin opened his mouth, inviting Arthur in and the blonde was quick to satisfy Merlin’s request. Arthur’s hands moved to Merlin’s hips, pulling him atop of his own and he smiled against Merlin’s mouth. They kissed eagerly, hands exploring each other’s bodies, touching wherever they could reach. Merlin’s fingers made quick work of the buttons on Arthur’s shirt and soon they were both lying on the ground, shirtless and desperate for each other. Arthur expertly flipped them over and began to move down Merlin’s body, kissing and nibbling at the pale expanse of Merlin’s neck. He sucked on a tender spot just under Merlin’s ear before nipping at the lobe which made the younger man moan loudly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The first thing I ever noticed about you...” Arthur began, nipping at Merlin’s ear again, “were these bloody ears.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Merlin chuckled under Arthur. “I’ve always hated them but.. mmm.. you make them feel good.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur got back to work, kissing down Merlin’s body, hovering over a nipple for just a second before moving lower. He ghosted a breath at Merlin’s navel and let his fingers tug at the waistband of Merlin’s jeans. Merlin took the hint and removed his jeans and underwear quickly, lying back on the picnic blanket, naked under the stars and Arthur’s gaze. Arthur pulled off his own clothing, matching Merlin in their state of dress and he leant forward to rub their bodies together. Merlin bucked his hips up. His cock was hard and leaking pre-come, and when it brushed against Arthur’s length, he moaned breathily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Arthur…” Merlin whispered, hardly daring to speak any louder,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want.. I want you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur’s eyes grew wide when he heard what Merlin was saying and he ducked down to kiss Merlin fiercely as his cock twitched. He rolled his hips slowly, letting their erections rub against each other, the sensation sending pleasure through his entire body. Merlin wrapped his arms tightly around Arthur’s shoulders, leaning up into his body and moaning into the other’s mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were laying in the long grass, legs tangled and bodies so close it was hard to tell where Merlin ended and Arthur began. Arthur made his way back down Merlin's body until he was situated between the man's thighs. He hooked his arms under Merlin’s hips, lifting them in the air slightly, giving himself easier access. With one last look up at Merlin, Arthur leaned in and gently licked a line over Merlin’s puckered hole. Merlin writhed on the ground, hands reaching down to grip the blanket beneath him. Arthur’s tongue circled around the hole now, warm and Merlin’s moans only encouraged Arthur further.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More… Please, Arthur…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin’s voice sounded wrecked already and Arthur chuckled quietly. He reached a hand up to Merlin’s mouth and pushed a finger inside. Merlin sucked and licked happily, moaning around the digit before Arthur pulled it back and pushed at his entrance. Arthur then slowly and gently began to push his finger into Merlin and was rewarded with a particularly glorious moan. Merlin arched his back off the ground, pushing onto Arthur aching for more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur fingered Merlin’s entrance leisurely, crooking his finger every so often, trying to hit that sweet spot. After a few minutes he pulled his finger out, sucked on a second digit then lined them both up. As Arthur pushed in two fingers, Merlin could feel himself stretching wider and the mixture of pain and pleasure was so</span>
  <em>
    <span> sweet.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He moaned so loud he was scared of waking his mother sleeping in the house behind them. Merlin clapped a hand over his mouth but Arthur quickly pulled it away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No… I want to hear you,” he growled. “Want you to moan for me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God… Yeah. Feels so good, Arthur.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it. Ready for more, baby?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm. Please.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin’s eyes were hooded as he looked down at the beautiful sight of Arthur between his legs. Every small movement Arthur made, every flick of his wrist or twist of his fingers made Merlin squirm with delight. Arthur’s fingers were thick and slightly calloused, the rough skin dragging against Merlin’s hole and then </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Arthur added a third and he was being stretched even wider. Merlin could hear Arthur’s small gasps as he moved faster, obviously just as desperate to be touched as Merlin was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Merls… Oh.. Are you ready?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Oh, Arthur,” Merlin moaned and whimpered as Arthur pulled out his fingers, leaving him feeling empty. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But then Arthur was lining himself up with Merlin’s entrance, holding his legs firmly and swallowing hard. Arthur looked down at Merlin for a nod that he was ready before licking the palm of his hand and using it to slick up his own cock. He rubbed steadily, spreading pre-come and spit in the absence of any lubrication. Arthur tugged a few more times before lining up again, rubbing the head of his cock against Merlin’s hole. He pushed in carefully allowing Merlin to adjust to the sensation. Merlin was tight and warm around his length and Arthur let out a long sigh as he bottomed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin couldn't help bucking up his hips and moaning loudly when Arthur was deep inside of him, stretching him out. It was perfect. They took a moment to adapt to the new feeling and then Merlin rolled his hips, encouraging Arthur to move. Arthur leaned over and placed his hands at the side of Merlin’s face as he slowly thrust in and out, setting a gentle rhythm. He locked eyes with Merlin and they stared at each other, releasing small gasps and moans as Arthur rocked back and forth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was soft and intimate, the two men kissing lazily and moaning into each other's mouths. Arthur was gentle and tender and Merlin reached up to cup his cheek while he started to rock slightly faster. Merlin could feel the heat pooling in his stomach, his release edging closer and he looked up to Arthur, pleading. Arthur could feel it too, Merlin was clenching around his cock and he used one hand to stroke Merlin in time with his thrusts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Merlin’s head fell back and he called out Arthur’s name in abandon as he came over the blond’s hand and his own stomach. Arthur kept hold of Merlin’s length as he snapped his hips widely, chasing his own orgasm. Merlin moved his hands to Arthur’s hips and gripped tightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come for me… Want you inside me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then Arthur’s body froze and he growled Merlin’s name into the night sky, releasing himself inside the man below him. His hips snapped forwards jerkily a few more times before he collapsed on Merlin with a huff. Arthur’s vision was blurred for a few minutes and all he could hear was the beating of his own heart in time with Merlin’s. It was a gentle laugh that brought him back down to earth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Babe.. You.. You’re still inside me.” Merlin chuckled, stroking some of Arthur’s hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry..” Arthur pulled out slowly and Merlin felt the ache of being empty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, don’t be. Felt good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet you didn’t bring any tissues along, did you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually I did.” Arthur raised an eyebrow and Merlin rolled his eyes. “Not because I expected this, you prat. But because I sometimes get hayfever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m only teasing.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin rolled over, fished out some tissues and cleaned them both up before pulling an extra blanket on top of them. Merlin snuggled into Arthur, who had placed both hands behind his head and was looking up into the sky. Merlin closed his eyes and listened to Arthur’s breathing, head resting on his chest which lifted </span>
  <em>
    <span>up and down, up and down, up and down. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It wasn’t long before they had both drifted off into a deep sleep under the stars, the comfy bed inside the house long forgotten. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, Arthur was awoken by the sound birdsong and the smell of fresh dew on the grass. The morning air was crisp and Arthur instantly became aware of being undressed, in the middle of a field with Merlin clinging to his side. Despite the chill of the early air, Arthur felt a warmth rush through him as memories of the night before came flooding back. Merlin underneath him, moaning, writhing… Arthur shook those thoughts away and kissed the top of Merlin’s head gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Merlin yawned and curled into Arthur tighter, breathing in his scent with a deep sigh. He had been awake for a while now but he was content to simply lie there with Arthur in the quietness of the morning. Merlin couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this happy, this at ease with everything in his life and he looked up at Arthur with a wide grin on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning,” Merlin whispered softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Merls.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should probably get back to the house before Mum wonders where we are.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.. But, before we do…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin furrowed his brows as Arthur sat up and grabbed his bag with a smile and pulled out a neatly wrapped gift. He handed it over to Merlin and sat cross legged, watching him intently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Arthur, you didn’t have to get me anything...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy birthday, big ears. Just open it!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin tore off the wrapping paper eagerly to uncover an unassuming brown box. He looked to Arthur for a clue but the blond just smiled at him and waited. Merlin placed the box down and pulled off the lid, and as he did, he let out a small gasp and covered his mouth with his hands. Inside the box, cushioned by red and blue tissue paper, was a framed print. As Merlin pulled it out, he saw that it was a print of the Emrys family crest surrounded by a gold frame. Merlin had once told Arthur how proud of his name and heritage he was and Arthur had remembered that conversation fondly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin looked up to Arthur with tears in his eyes and jumped forward to plant a kiss on the blond’s mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love it!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Arthur chuckled and held Merlin close to him. “I’m glad you like it. I think I did well considering you didn’t tell me it was your birthday until a few days ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Shut up, you clotpole.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clot..? What on earth is a clotpole?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur laughed loudly and tickled Merlin’s sides, pulling the man further onto his lap before kissing him deeply. Merlin linked his hands behind Arthur’s neck and held on tight, shivering slightly when he remembered that he was in fact, still naked. He looked down at their bodies, close together and bit his lip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Best. Birthday. Ever.” Merlin whispered, and he truly meant it. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(*) I listen to a lot of music when I write, and when I wrote this scene, this song was playing and it was kinda like inspiration.<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OADoExnYnSg</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Feedback, comments and kudos are much appreciated!</p>
<p>-Much Love x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some extra special thanks to the wonderful inner-egg-pong for proofreading and editing this one! ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The weekend in Ealdor came to an end far too soon for Merlin and it was suddenly time to drive back to the city. As Arthur packed up the car, Merlin was saying his goodbyes to his mother in the doorway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s lovely, Merlin. You seem so happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“He’s really wonderful,” Merlin sighed, watching the blonde bend over and grab the last of their bags.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I haven’t seen you this happy since—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I know, Mum. Since Will. Gwen said the same thing.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur closed the boot and walked back towards the house. The sun danced over his face, and his golden skin looked soft to the touch. He wore a smile that Merlin would never get enough of. Arthur shoved his hands in his pockets and stood beside Merlin, looking up at the house. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you again for letting me stay with you, Hunith.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No trouble at all, you’re always welcome, love.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Mum. I’ll come back and visit again soon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Next time, take a tent out to the field. You boys must’ve been freezing all night.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur’s cheeks darkened very quickly and he looked down at the ground, kicking a loose stone. Merlin chuckled at his embarrassment and Hunith threw them both a knowing look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodbye, Mum,” Merlin said finally and he took Arthur’s hand in his own. “Love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, my boy. See you soon, Arthur.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walked back to the car hand in hand until they physically had to let go to get to the doors on either side of the car. As Arthur started the engine and began to drive away, Merlin could see his mother in the mirror behind, watching them leave. She waved and Merlin stared back until she was a distant dot on the horizon, shrinking into the distance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The men sat in a comfortable silence for most of the journey back to the city. Merlin watched fields of deep green and yellow pass by and gazed at the birds overhead, swooping low in the sky before soaring back up into the sky. Arthur kept his eyes on the road for the most part, but on the odd occasion, he looked beside him and stole a glance at Merlin. The sun was shining on his face through the window, highlighting the sharpness of his cheekbones and Arthur couldn’t help but smile at him. Merlin really was beautiful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they were ten minutes from home, Arthur finally broke the silence with a question that had been playing in his mind since they had left Ealdor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s Will?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin snapped his head and looked at Arthur with worry in his eyes. Arthur shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard what you and your mum said, back at the house. She said you hadn’t been this happy since—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Will. I know. I didn’t realise you had heard us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to, I wasn’t eavesdropping. But I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> curious.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin’s face twisted slightly. It’d been so long since he’d had this discussion, about who Will was, what he meant, what had happened… He knew that Will was a long distant memory now, but it still hurt to think about him. Merlin looked at Arthur whose face was a vision of calm and Merlin took a deep breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we talk about it when we get back?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Of course, Merls. Won’t be long now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They pulled up outside Merlin’s apartment and swiftly unloaded the car, each man breathing heavily as they hurled bags up the stairs to Merlin’s front door. Once inside, they simply tossed their bags aside and collapsed on the couch. Merlin threw his head back and stared at the ceiling for a while, trying to remember all the details that he would need to tell Arthur. In truth, Merlin was sure this day was coming. He’d been seeing Arthur for a while now and if things were going to continue like this, then Merlin knew he’d have to explain it all. They hadn’t labeled their relationship yet but they were more than casual lovers, almost boyfriends and this was the type of thing boyfriends talked about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur simply sat beside him, waiting patiently. Will was obviously a delicate subject for whatever reason and Arthur wasn’t going to push him till he was ready to talk. Ever since he’d heard Hunith mention it back in Ealdor, Arthur’s mind had gone into overdrive, wondering who this person was who had once made Merlin so happy. And then Merlin took another deep breath before disappearing into his bedroom. He came back straight away with the folder Arthur had seen in Merlin’s bedside table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin shuffled through the pages inside before pulling out a portrait and handed it to Arthur. The picture was of a young man with brown hair, he was smiling widely and wearing a red scarf that Arthur could’ve sworn he’d seen on Merlin before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s Will.” Merlin murmured. “That’s the last portrait I ever drew of him.”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s a beautiful drawing, Merlin.” Arthur glanced over the picture, the boy was quite handsome.<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We grew up in the same village.” Merlin’s voice was quiet as he spoke and Arthur stayed silent, allowing him to fully open up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We went to school together, spent the summers at each other’s house. We were best friends. I remember one Christmas, we were very young, we tried to run away and find Santa Claus... My mum found us at the train station and marched us straight home. It wasn’t till we were a bit older that I realised how much I liked him, as more than just a friend. Our friend had a birthday party and it sounds so cliche, but I fell over and he caught me and then kissed me and that was it, we were together. His mum celebrated for about a week, she said she thought we’d already been together for years.” Merlin chuckled and twisted his fingers together. “Well, then we went off to uni together, planned a future with each other.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin’s voice broke slightly and Arthur reached out to hold his hand. He rubbed his thumb over Merlin’s skin and he shifted closer. Arthur didn’t need to say anything, Merlin felt safe carrying on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were going to move in together and we found a place. A small house, two bedrooms, space for an art studio, just outside of Ealdor, close to our parents. It was perfect. But when it was time for the viewing, I had an exam, I couldn’t make it to see the house. Will had to go view it alone and he rang me on the way back. He told me how perfect it was, said he loved me… I should’ve gone with him… If I had gone with him he wouldn’t have rang me and he wouldn’t.. He wouldn’t have… The car, he crashed and Will.. W-Will… He…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin started to cry then, a deep sob wracked his body and he couldn’t bring himself to say the word. Arthur’s eyes went wide in realisation and he leant forward to hold Merlin. He snaked his strong arms around Merlin’s body and held tight as Merlin shook and sobbed against his chest. Arthur lifted a hand to the back of Merlin’s head and stroked his hair whilst Merlin curled in tighter, fisting his hands in Arthur’s shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a few minutes before Merlin pulled back, breaths coming in thick and fast and Arthur cupped his cheeks softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, I’m here. It’s okay.” Arthur hummed, not really knowing what to say in this situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at Merlin and saw all the grief in his eyes and wondered how he was this strong. Just to look at Merlin you would never expect he was living with such pain in his heart, to lose his first love so suddenly.. Arthur thought he knew what heartbreak felt like but compared to this, his memories of an aching heart were nothing. Merlin used his sleeve to wipe the wetness from his face as he pulled back to look at Arthur. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to cry..”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, no. Do not be sorry. God, Merlin, I’m so sorry that happened.” <br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It was three years ago, I should be over it by now.”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Merlin, your boyfriend died, you can take as long as you need to get over that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin nodded with a sniffle and leant into Arthur’s chest once again. There seemed to be a weight lifted from Merlin’s chest now he’d opened up to Arthur, something inside of his eased and the air seemed lighter. Merlin stayed there, huddled against Arthur’s chest for who knows how long until he finally felt the last of his tears drying up. As Merlin pulled back he wiped his face again and chuckled awkwardly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry about that but, now you know.”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m glad you told me, Merlin.” Arthur said with a small smile. “And never be sorry about it. I understand, I’ve lost people too.”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Your mother…” Merlin whispered.<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes. Now, I know I didn’t lose a lover but I do understand how you feel.”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Y’know… He meant the world to me and I think about him each day.”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s hard, losing your first love.” <br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Merlin nodded. “And what about you then? What happened to Arthur Pendragon’s first love?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur took a deep breath. He had seen this coming, the dreaded chat about ex girlfriends and boyfriends but had never expected it to have started like this. Arthur’s story of his first love was one he had told only once, to Gwaine and Morgana, and then buried the memories deep inside. He felt like a fool now to be so upset over losing Sophia when Merlin had gone through so much. But in the back of his mind, Arthur knew that everyone dealt with pain differently and the way he felt was valid and real. The emotions in the beginning were so raw but six years on, he was sure he’d found happiness again, with Merlin. So Arthur lifted his face with a weak smile and began;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, my first love was my only love so far really. We met at university, Sophia was on my course. And so was Ethan.”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wait, so which one was--” Merlin asked.<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sophia. Sophia was my first love, Ethan was our friend in class. See, Gwaine has always been my best mate but at uni, we were in different classes so we made new friends. Ethan, Sophie and I got on like a house on fire. I trusted Ethan with everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur paused and looked at the confused expression on Merlin’s face. Merlin really wasn’t following the story so far. If Sophia was Arthur’s first love, why did he keep mentioning someone called Ethan? What did he have to do with it all?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well anyway, Sophia and I started dating during our first year and I fell for her fast, I thought she was perfect. Ethan was our third musketeer, if you like. He was almost as good a friend as Gwaine. I called him a best friend. Sophia and I, we didn’t really have a lot in common but it didn’t seem to matter to us, we just eased into it. By the time we were in our third year I was planning on proposing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, she must’ve been something special to catch your eye.”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“She certainly appeared that way. I made a plan to propose after graduation but well, this is where the story gets interesting. I came back home for a weekend, to tell Morgana and my dad about it all, buy a ring and whatever. Sophia wasn’t expecting me back so soon but I got excited, I went back to her house a day early and walked in and boom. There, in Sophia’s bed was the man I had called a best friend and my girlfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shit, I’m so sorry, Arthur.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be. Looking back now I should’ve seen the signs, it was obvious really. I uh.. I’ve not been in a relationship since then, I found it hard to trust. This, us, is the first time I’ve really put myself back out there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin felt his insides almost burst when Arthur spoke, calling them an ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>us’</span>
  </em>
  <span> but then his heart filled with sympathy for the way Arthur had been treated. He couldn’t imagine the hurt and betrayal that Arthur must’ve lived with and Merlin leant in to press a gentle kiss to Arthur’s forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can trust me, Arthur.” <br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I know. Thank you, Merlin. I’m glad we got all this out in the open.” <br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Merlin chuckled. “Yeah, me too.”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Arthur took a deep breath, shook his head and sat back on the sofa. “Well, anyway. I hope you had a good birthday, your mum is lovely.”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Like I said, best birthday ever. I can’t believe you found my coat of arms!”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You do realise I work in a museum and have access to loads of historical files?” <br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Merlin rolled his eyes and playfully smacked Arthur on the side before snuggling into him once again. “I love -- it. The gift, I love it. Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin cursed himself at the near slip of that word. It was too soon, wasn’t it? Too soon to be feeling this strongly about Arthur, right? Merlin lay down on Arthur’s chest, not knowing that Arthur was above him, blushing hard with a wide smile. For a moment, Arthur thought Merlin was going to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span> but he stopped, just short. But Arthur held on to hope knowing for a fact that he had fallen hard for the boy in his arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.oOo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gwaine! I’m in the shower, you can’t turn the tap on!” Percival bellowed and popped his head round the curtain. <br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Gwaine was giggling away at the sink, one hand on the sinks tap. “It’s funny though, when you squeal like that, babe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Percival rolled his eyes and flicked water at the smaller man standing in front of him. Since Morgana’s party, Gwaine and Percival had been spending almost every day and night together and Gwaine was surprised that the man wasn’t sick of him yet. He’d never had a relationship that had lasted this long and even though they hadn’t yet put a label on it, Gwaine knew for certain he was in it for the long run. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy had spent nearly every night at Gwaine and Arthur’s flat, using the excuse that it was closer to work for them both, but really, he was reluctant to leave Gwaine alone. It was as if as soon as Gwaine stepped into his life, everything fell into place. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Percy had moved to the city from his family's farm, determined to make a better life for himself and when he applied for the first job he saw and found Gwaine, he knew it was meant to be. Percy didn’t want to be a walking cliche but he thought, no he was <em>certain</em>, that Gwaine was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Gwaine looked at the man and smiled devilishly, gripping his hand tighter on the tap. Percy gave him a look that said </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t you dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> but he knew better than that, Gwaine was a grown man-child. So the only logical thing left to do in Percival’s mind was to reach out, grab Gwaine by the collar and pull him headfirst into the shower with him. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Gwaine let out a yelp which soon dissolved into laughter as he allowed the water to soak him all over. He reached up to wrap his arms round Percy’s neck and pecked him on the lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This was just a ruse to get me in here, wasn’t it?” Gwaine said.<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It was not! But.. I’m certainly not going to kick you out, dear.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy started to pull off Gwaine’s now sodden shirt and he threw it out the shower before quickly tackling his wet-through pyjama bottoms. Gwaine stood proud, hands on hips and a cocky grin on his face which Percy swiftly wiped away with a deep kiss. The water fell warm on their skin the bathroom was fogging up with the heat and their quickened breaths. Gwaine felt himself being pushed backwards as Percy gently walked forwards, pressing him up against the wall. The tiles were a cold contrast to the warmth of Percy’s skin and Gwaine sucked in a breath as he was lifted up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet after last night I don’t need to prepare you..” Percy whispered, images of the evening before flashing through his mind, making his cock twitch. <br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Just fuck me…” Gwaine murmured, wrapping his legs round Percy’s middle.<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Don’t need to ask me twice.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy ducked in and kissed Gwaine as one hand lowered down and stroked over Gwaine’s already stretched entrance. Gwaine’s legs tightened and Percy shifted until he was lined up and in one swift movement, he thrust upwards, causing Gwaine’s head to fall backwards in pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With Arthur away for the whole weekend, and staying at Merlin’s more often than not, Gwaine and Percy took every opportunity they could to be together. They couldn’t keep their hands off of each other and with each passing day, Gwaine realised he was falling more and more for the man. A simple office crush had turned into one of the greatest relationships of Gwaine’s life and he’d be damned if he was going to let Percy go anytime soon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy held on tight as each man shivered through their release, the water washing away any evidence of what had happened. He gently lowered Gwaine down and moved until they were both under the spray of water. Gwaine leaned up and kissed Percy delicately before pushing his own hair back with a grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should stay here more often.” <br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m here almost every night, Gwaine.” Percy chuckled, turning the water off and reaching for a towel. <br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, maybe you should be here every night.” Gwaine murmured, his usual confidence faltering under Percy’s gaze.<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Is this you asking me to move in?”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I.. Well, uh..”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Because it’s working. I’d love to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwaine grinned widely as Percy enveloped them both in his giant fluffy towel. They kissed lazily in the bathroom, the air still damp around them before Percy pulled back with a frown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it, Perce?”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Have you spoken to Arthur about me moving in?”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Shit… Well, the princess will just have to deal with it!”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Gwaine!”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Fine! I’ll sort it..”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That’s my boy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.oOo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwen smiled as Lance kissed her shoulder from behind, snaking his arms around her middle. She leaned into the touch and closed her eyes which were starting to sting from staring at her laptop screen for so long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been editing all day, come have a rest, love.” Lance said, pressing butterfly kisses across Gwen’s shoulders.<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I know, I just wanted to finish this chapter and send it off to Morgana.”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Can’t that wait till morning? You look tired.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwen sighed in defeat and closed the lid of her laptop before turning in her chair to look up at Lance. She knew he was right, he was always reminding her to take breaks and put less pressure on herself and Gwen knew this book wouldn’t be half as good if she didn’t have Lance looking over her. Lance grabbed Gwen’s hands and pulled her up into a warm hug, stroking her back as she snuggled against his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Gwen whispered. <br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Come on, bedtime. You can send your chapter off in the morning before we meet Merlin.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Sounds good. I’m excited to see him </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>he said he’d bring me some of Hunith’s flapjacks.”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“God yes! That woman makes the most amazing bakes.” Lance grinned as they walked through to their bedroom.<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And what makes you think I’ll save you some?” Gwen asked, raising an eyebrow. <br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Because you love me?”</span><br/>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I really, really do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwen smiled as Lance pulled her down to the bed and they fell into each other, kissing and giggling as they rolled around in the sheets. Living together had somehow brought the pair even closer together, though anyone who knew them wasn’t sure how that could happen. It was the life of domestic bliss and Lance felt his heart swell with all the love he felt for Gwen. In just a few months, he would ask a question that would change their lives forever and he simply couldn’t wait. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>#NoBetaWeDieLikeMen</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Summer seemed to pass by in a flash after Merlin’s birthday. Percy had moved in with Gwaine and Arthur moved to Morgana’s while he looked for a new place. Of course, Arthur spent most of his time at Merlin’s flat but neither one pointed out just how much of Arthur’s belongings seemed to keep appearing there. Merlin had been working hard on his illustrations for Gwen’s book and in the next few weeks, they were expecting a delivery of the first draft. Morgana had been instrumental in helping get the book off the ground, it seemed her connections from university reached far and wide and she had been able to introduce Gwen to a fantastic publisher. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The offices of Leon Young Publishing House had welcomed Gwen’s book with open arms, excited to market a history book to young children. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the warm weather quickly came to an end, Merlin’s walk to work soon became cold and bitter, the wind stung his skin and Merlin really cursed never having learnt how to drive. Merlin pulled Arthur’s jacket tighter around himself and sped up slightly, rushing straight past the park and into Gaius’ shop. He waved a quick hello to the man before busying himself in the backroom. The shop had become much busier recently with the cold weather bringing on more colds which meant Merlin and Gaius were rushed off their feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the midst of all the increased footfall, Gaius was forced to give in and hire a temporary shop assistant, Freya. She was a student at the local university looking for part time work and every time she came in, she thanked Gaius once again for hiring her. Freya was sweet and friendly and Merlin was glad to have someone closer to his age around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, even with the extra help in the pharmacy Merlin had hardly any time for himself, with taking on more shifts and drawing deadlines, he worried it was starting to affect Arthur. So when the blonde messaged Merlin that morning asking if they could meet for lunch, Merlin replied yes within an instant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The morning passed by in a blur, customers coming and going, Gaius complaining every time someone sneezed without covering their mouth and Freya humming along whilst working. Merlin was dead on his feet and was just about to take a seat in the backroom when Arthur appeared at the door, a bright smile on his face. As he entered the store, Merlin suddenly realised that Gaius had never met the man and his nerves suddenly grew. The old man eyed him curiously before walking over to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I help you, Sir?” <br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Uh, hi, I’m here to see Merlin.”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m here, hello. Hi.” Merlin rushed over, skittishly. “Gaius this is Arthur, he’s my..”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Boyfriend.” Arthur provided and Gaius raised one eyebrow.<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ah, so this is the man you won’t shut up about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin felt his cheeks blush as Gaius teased him and he quickly ushered Arthur out the door, waving goodbye to Freya and promising to be back within an hour. Once outside, Arthur chuckled and pulled Merlin into a quick kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Won't shut up about me, eh?” <br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Piss off, clotpole.” Merlin rolled his eyes.<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“C’mon, I saw a little cafe up the road.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin and Arthur walked hand in hard to the cafe, ordered some lunch and sat in the window, watching the world pass by. As Merlin took a bite into his sandwich, Arthur watched him closely, admiring the way his lips curved at the edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re staring again.” Merlin said, shaking Arthur from his thoughts.<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Can’t help it, you’re kinda cute.”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Only kinda?”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah, your ears are too big to be any more than </span>
  <em>
    <span>kinda</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oi, you prat!” Merlin exclaimed, batting his tissue at Arthur who simply laughed him off.<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re like 30% cute and 70% ears.”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Merlin tried to argue back but the way that Arthur was looking at him was too gorgeous to contend with. <br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So, are you busy tomorrow night?” Arthur asked.<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I might be, depends on why you’re asking.”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“There’s a private event at the museum, I’d like you to be my date.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, sounds boring.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur’s face dropped and he started to pout before Merlin rolled his eyes playfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I’ll come, you idiot. I’d love to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin leaned over the table to peck Arthur’s lips gently before they paid their bill and walked back to the shop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pair were surrounded by the new autumn colours, reds, yellows and golds everywhere as leaves floated down from the trees that lined the street. As they walked past the park, it was although they were in different place altogether, the usual bright green replaced with darker colours and bare branches. It was a different kind of beauty to the summer, but Merlin and Arthur still thought it was wonderful. They had visited the park often together, taking photos and drawing the days away, capturing the changing of the seasons. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they reached the door to the pharmacy, Arthur pulled Merlin back and wrapped his arms round the man’s shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See you tonight?” Arthur asked.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Of course. I need you to help me pick what to wear tomorrow.”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh really? I was hoping we’d be doing more undressing than dressing up.” <br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Merlin smirked. “We’ll do plenty of that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll pick you up at five. Goodbye, Merls.”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Bye, clotpole.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They kissed goodbye quickly and then Merlin had disappeared inside, Arthur watching as the door shut behind him. He would never admit to it, but Arthur was the most nervous he had ever been. Taking Merlin to the museum’s private event with him had been playing on his mind for weeks and Arthur had just never mustered up enough courage to ask. And now he had, the nerves in Arthur’s stomach twisted and pulled as he thought about who would present at the event. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><em>Uther</em>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Uther hadn’t met any of Arthur’s partners since Sophia and he had certainly never been introduced to one of Arthur’s <em>boyfriends</em>. It was a massive step, but Arthur knew for certain that it was the right step. The way he felt about Merlin was unlike anything else, Merlin was everything. Arthur walked back to Morgana’s with a skip in his step, excitement and nerves bubbling inside him. Morgana teased him all afternoon, giggling furiously as Arthur blushed any time Merlin was mentioned. She said it was endearing to see Arthur so smitten and with all of Morgana’s taunting, Arthur shouted in frustration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, piss off, Morgana! You know I love him!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur froze, realising what he had just said and clapped his hands over his mouth. Morgana looked at him with an expression of satisfaction, her smug grin growing wide. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! I knew I could make you admit it!” <br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Bloody hell, I haven’t even said it to Merlin yet..”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, make sure you do brother dear. You’re good together.” <br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Arthur smiled. “You don’t think it’s too soon?”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Don’t overthink it, Arthur. It doesn’t suit you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur rolled his eyes at Morgana, the overly smug look on her face winding him up to no end. Ever since they were young, Morgana had always known exactly which buttons to press to irritate her older brother and now they were adults, nothing had really changed. They spent the rest of the afternoon finalising details ahead of the museum's exhibition and predicting what Uther’s reaction would be to Merlin. After a mild panic about their father from Arthur, he realised the time and left to go and pick Merlin up from work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See you tomorrow night, dress nicely please!”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I will, don’t worry.”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And tell Merlin how you bloody feel.”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Goodbye, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Morgana.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.oOo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin woke the next day with Arthur snuggled beside him, face buried into his pillow and one leg hanging out the bed. It was a sight that Merlin wished he could wake up to every morning and… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Merlin thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I can… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trying not to wake Arthur up, Merlin reached across to the bedside table and grabbed his phone. The light emitted from the screen was almost blinding and Merlin squinted in the darkness to find Gwen’s name. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Gwen, I need advice, quick! - M x</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Merlin, why the hell are you up so early on a Saturday? - G x</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Nervous for the event tonight. But, I have a question! - M x</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>What is it then? You know you can ask me anything. - G x</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Well, you remember Arthur is living with his sister right now? I had an idea.. - M x</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Oh my goodness, I know where this is going!! - G x</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Dya think I should? Is it too soon? - M x</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>No, do it!! Ask him! Right now. Then text me what he says. - G x</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Thanks, Gwen. Love to you both. - M x</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin grinned in the darkness as he shoved his phone to one side and rolled over to face Arthur. Gently, he stretched out a hand and stroked a strand of blonde hair from Arthur’s face. The man stirred under Merlin’s touch and opened his eyes slowly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmff.. Too early. More sleep.”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re right, but I have a question first.” <br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hummfff…” Arthur moaned and pulled Merlin into a cuddle. “What is it?”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Tell you what, I’ll ask you later. Go back to sleep.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur smiled with a sense of achievement, snuggling Merlin to his chest and pulling the covers tight around their bodies. The bed was a warm haven in comparison to the chill of outside, the autumn weather settling in more and more each day. Merlin drifted back to sleep easily, Arthur’s breaths a soothing soundtrack in the small room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Merlin started to get ready later that day, he was suddenly overwhelmed with nerves. Arthur had told him earlier that day that his father would be at the museum for the exhibition and Merlin didn’t really know what to expect. Arthur had rarely spoken about his dad and when he did, it was brushed off as quickly as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin fiddled with his tie, huffing when the knot unravelled itself in his hands. He groaned and pulled the ends in frustration when he unexpectedly felt Arthur’s hands on his shoulders. Arthur hugged Merlin from behind and kissed his neck softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?” Arthur hummed. <br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s just this bloody tie.” Merlin groaned again, threw the tie to the ground and stamped dramatically to sit on the edge of the bed. <br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Merlin, come on, what is it?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur grabbed the tie off the floor and placed it around Merlin’s neck with care, tying a perfect knot and  letting his hands fall to the man’s shoulders. The look on Merlin’s face gave him away and Arthur knew there was more on his mind than the deep blue tie around his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin, talk to me. If you don’t wanna come tonight you don’t have to.” <br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No! No, I want to, I really want to. It’s just…” <br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What?”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m nervous to meet your dad.” <br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Arthur let out a small chuckle. “Oh, you’re adorable. We don’t even have to spend that much time talking to him.”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“But what if he doesn’t like me?” <br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, that doesn’t matter because I lo-- <em>I</em> like you.”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wait, what?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin looked up at Arthur who was still standing in front of him, blushing deeply. He was almost certain he knew what Arthur had nearly said but now the man was avoiding his eye line. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Arthur, if you were going to say what I think then… Me too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur finally looked back at Merlin and grinned widely. “You do?”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I really do, you clotpole.”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I love you, Merlin. I love you!”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I love you, Arthur.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin beamed as he stood up and met Arthur with a sweet, soft kiss. Merlin tilted his head to deepen the embrace but Arthur pulled back laughing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As much as I would love to carry this on, we have to go or we’ll be late!” <br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Such a spoilsport, blondie.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur started to leave, grabbing Merlin’s hand in his own before he paused and turned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever happens tonight, whether my dad likes you or not, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>you, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin nodded and followed Arthur out the door into a taxi where they sat in a comfortable silence all the way to the museum. Merlin couldn’t control the grin that was all over his face, his feelings for Arthur cemented in his mind. He thought back to the morning, about asking Arthur a question before the prat moaned for more sleep and he was determined to make sure he asked before the night was over. As the car came to a stop outside the museum, Merlin looked up in awe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The building, which was already beautiful to Merlin anyway, had been decorated with banners, lights and flowers, making it stand out on the otherwise dull street. Arthur linked his fingers with Merlin as they walked inside where they were greeted by Morgana. She was dressed in a long purple evening gown with delicate blue sleeves, her hair was pinned back from her face which only helped to accentuate her ethereal beauty. Merlin looked at her in wonderment, like she was a goddess that would disappear if anyone dared reach out to touch her. Morgana grinned and hugged them both tightly, thanking them for coming and urging Merlin to grab a drink from the waiters that passed them by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin and Arthur both grabbed two drinks each, hoping the alcohol would bring them courage for when they met Uther. The sparkling drink fizzed down Merlin’s throat, the liquid cool in his mouth. It wasn’t long before he was on his fourth glass and Arthur had to remind him that there was still an open bar to come and he needed to slow down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They mingled for a while, Arthur greeting museum staff and reporters and introducing Merlin with a fond smile. Everyone seemed to be very interested in Arthur and whether he would take over from his father one day. Arthur expertly dodged the question each time it was asked and Merlin squeezed his hand for reassurance. Eventually, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>cling</span>
  </em>
  <span> echoed through the halls as Morgana tapped the side of her glass, calling for attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good evening everyone! Welcome to Pendragon Museum’s after hours members event.” There was a light round of applause. “This evening, we invite you to look around our brand new exhibit on Thomas Becket to mark the 850th anniversary of his death. We have kindly been loaned some new items including manuscripts, jewellery and stained glass for you to see and of course, the rest of the museum is free for you to look around at your pleasure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgana smiled at the crowd who clapped again, a few delighted noises coming from them. And then, Uther took to the stage and Arthur swallowed hard, always anxious about what he might say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My father and owner of this museum, Uther Pendragon, ladies and gentlemen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, thank you! And thank you to my wonderful daughter Morgana for organising this all. The museum has never had such a great manager. I am so glad to see you all here tonight, supporting this special place and taking joy in our history. I hope you all enjoy your time tonight, there is an open bar in gallery three, but it closes at 9pm so be quick!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a small chuckle and Merlin felt Arthur’s palm becoming clammy in his hand. He squeezed again and lifted Arthur’s knuckles to kiss them lightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you and enjoy!” Uther spread his arms wide and grinned whilst people clapped his little speech. The guests started to meander through the different galleries, many of them heading for the bar rather than the exhibition but Arthur made a b-line straight for his father. When the older man spotted his son his face tightened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Arthur. Nice of you to make it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good evening to you as well, dad.”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Morgana tells me you’re still insisting on not taking the assistant manager role?”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’ve told you before and I’ll tell you again, I’m happy doing tours. I don’t want to be a manager here.”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes, you have </span>
  <em>
    <span>dreams.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Uther rolled his eyes. “Well, this is a family business. Maybe one day you’ll realise that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uther turned to leave but Arthur stepped in front of him, blocking the way. “I didn’t come here tonight to argue, father. I came to support you, Morgana and the museum.”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well have a good night doing so.” <br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And to introduce you to someone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Throughout this whole conversation, Merlin had been standing rather awkwardly behind Arthur, not comfortable with the way his boyfriend was being spoken too. From his point of view, it felt like Uther couldn’t care less about his son’s happiness, but it wasn’t his place to judge. Arthur grabbed Merlin’s hand and pulled him to stand beside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad, this is Merlin. He’s my boyfriend.”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Right... Okay...”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Good evening, Mr Pendragon.” Merlin held out a hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uther almost laughed but stopped himself when he saw Arthur’s face and Merlin’s outstretched hand. He took it hesitantly and shook once before letting go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what do you do, Merlin?”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, I work at a pharmacy right now but I’m hoping to be an illustrator one day.”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Merlin’s an artist.” Arthur said proudly and Uther audibly sighed. <br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So just like my son you have no real aspirations? An artist and a photographer, how on earth will you ever make a living?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Father!” Arthur’s hand was like a vice on Merlin’s as he exclaimed in anger. “You have no right to say that! Merlin is a wonderful artist and if we didn’t have artists you’d have nothing to put in this bloody museum.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> talk to me like that, boy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur was seething, his lips pursed and breaths coming in heavy. No one, <em>no one</em> at all had the right to insult Merlin in front of him and Arthur could feel his rage building. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Arthur, it’s okay.” Merlin murmured. “I know it’s a hard career path, Sir, but it’s one I’m willing to strive towards.”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Come on, Merlin. Let’s get out of here.” </span>
  <span>Arthur looked to his boyfriend with a small smile and kissed his cheek gently. “You go get the coats, I’m going to say goodbye to Morgana.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin nodded and left Arthur standing next to his father who stood stiffly staring at them both. Once Merlin was out of earshot, Arthur whispered to his father.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Insult my job choice or me all you want but you </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> insult Merlin.”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“He’s just the latest in your string of ridiculous lovers, Arthur.”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No he’s not!”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’ll get bored in a few months or realise you want a child and he cannot provide that.”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Bloody hell, father. You really have no clue do you?”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What the--?”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“If I wanted children with Merlin, we’d make that happen. But that's beside the point! I love him and I will <em>not</em> get bored.”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Arthur, you are lying to yourself if you think </span>
  <em>
    <span>that boy</span>
  </em>
  <span> is the one for you. You know, I really think you made a mistake letting Sophia go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur shook his head and resisted the urge to punch Uther right there and then. Luckily, Morgana approached them at just that moment. She sensed the tension in the air and looked between the two men. Morgana knew it had never been easy for Uther to accept that Arthur wanted different things in life, that he wanted a life outside the museum. It’d also been extremely difficult for Uther to accept that Arthur dated boys as well and she wondered if this tension had anything to do with Merlin’s attendance tonight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Father, brother!” She chimed in. “Hope you two are behaving… Because remember there are reporters here.” She said the last words through gritted teeth. <br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Morgana. I was just leaving. Dad can explain why.”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh Arthur, don’t be so dramatic..”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Goodnight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur walked away without a second look knowing he could explain his rudeness to Morgana later on. Morgana watched as her brother met Merlin at the door with a quick kiss and then disappeared through the large doors at the museum's entrance. She turned back to Uther with a scowl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can't not argue for one night?”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You try talking to him about making the right choices in life!”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Morgana took a breath. “Just because they’re not your choices father, doesn’t mean they’re wrong.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgana gave him a stern look before walking away, her heels clacking on the tiled floor. Uther was left standing alone in the middle of his museum, his two children having walked away from him in anger. Maybe there was some truth in what Morgana had said… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.oOo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Arthur, it’s okay!” Merlin exclaimed for what felt like the thirtieth time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since stepping outside out of the museum, climbing into a taxi and returning to Merlin’s flat, Arthur had apologised for Uther’s behaviour over and over. He felt ashamed and embarrassed that Uther would say those things on his first meeting with Merlin but then again, he wasn’t too surprised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were now lying in bed, smart suits discarded unceremoniously on the floor, Merlin holding Arthur against his chest as the little spoon. Arthur was glad Merlin couldn’t see his face because he was screwing up his features in anger and disgust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He has no right to snub your choices, Merlin. I don’t care what he says about me, he’s been telling me he thinks I’m a failure for years. But to insult you? No. Not good enough."<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“He shouldn’t be insulting you either, Arthur. He’s your dad, he should be supportive of whatever you choose. But, honestly. It’s okay. Like you said earlier…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur rolled over so he was facing Merlin and his face softened. “Whatever happens, I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin kissed Arthur's nose and smiled. “I love you too, you utterly adorable idiot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur leaned in to kiss Merlin lazily, stroking a hand through his dark hair with a sigh. Merlin pulled back and bit his lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember this morning, when I said I had to ask you something?” <br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes?”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I was thinking… Since you moved out of your flat with Gwaine you’ve not had much luck finding your own place.”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“All the flats I’ve seen are so far away from here…”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, maybe… If you want to of course, that is, you could possibly, live… Here? With me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin stammered over a few words, nerves taking control of his voice and Arthur thought he was the most adorable sight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d love to.” <br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Really?!”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes, are you kidding? I’d <em>love</em> to live with you! With the man I am in <em>love</em> with.” </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin almost jumped up in excitement, rolling over to straddle Arthur’s hips. “This is the best day of my life.” He leaned down to kiss Arthur fiercely, hands exploring the man's golden chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite all the nerves and his father's comments, Arthur had to admit Merlin was right. It was definitely the best day of his life.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>#NoBetaWeDieLikeMen</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Arthur grabbed the last of the brown boxes and piled it into the large van that Gwaine had hired. With one last look at Morgana’s flat, he smiled and wiped his brow. Today was the day Arthur was finally moving in with Merlin and he couldn’t be happier. The day Arthur had returned to Morgana’s flat and broken the news, it felt like Christmas morning. Arthur had found a man he loved, a man he would be living with, a man he wanted to spend his life with. He didn’t care how little time he and Merlin had been dating, Arthur knew for certain that Merlin was </span>
  <em>
    <span>the one.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was as if fate had pushed them together. Arthur thought about all those times that he’d caught a glimpse of Merlin at the museum, in the park, spotting him over and over again. Surely that couldn’t have just been a simple coincidence? And Merlin felt it too. In the few days that had passed since asking Arthur to move in, Merlin felt like he was walking on air. Things in his life were finally falling into place and it seemed as though all those years of thinking he’d never find anyone after Will were a distant memory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwaine slammed the door of his hired van shut and clapped Arthur on the shoulder with a hearty laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get going then, princess. Your loverboy awaits.”<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Shut it, Gwaine! Get in and drive.”<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m really happy for you, Arthur.” Percy smiled, draping a lazy arm over his own boyfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwaine, Percy and Arthur all piled into the van, Morgana following in her own car behind and they were soon arriving at Merlin’s flat. Arthur looked up at the building and felt a sense of belonging, a realisation that this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>home </span>
  </em>
  <span>now. And not just because it was where he was going to live, but because that’s where Merlin was, and wherever Merlin was, was home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin rushed down from the flat and hugged each of them quickly, holding on a bit longer with Arthur before pulling back with a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for helping guys, Lance and Gwen wanted to be here too but they’re meeting with the publisher today.”<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes, she told me about that!” Morgana exclaimed. “I can’t wait to see the first draft.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Well, let’s get you moved in, Princess. The quicker we do that, the quicker we can celebrate with a drink!” Gwaine swung open the doors of the van and started handing out boxes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took the five of them just over two hours to carry all of Arthur’s belongings up the stairs and into the flat. The living room was soon overrun with boxes and bags and Merlin almost tripped trying to make his way over to the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How have you even got this much stuff, Arthur?!” Merlin asked.<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It’s all essential, Merls!”<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You do have a lot of random crap, brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur threw up his hands in defeat, there was no use in arguing with Merlin and Morgana. Over the past few months they had gotten closer and now they were as thick as thieves, always ganging up on Arthur. Arthur wasn’t sure which was worse, his boyfriend and sister’s teasing or his best friend and his sister’s. It seemed that whoever he hung out with, he was always the brunt of the joke. And the absolute worst was when Gwaine, Morgana <em>and</em> Merlin were all there. They banded together to tease Arthur mercilessly and the blonde would always ‘punish’ Merlin when they were alone, though Merlin never classed it as punishment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few more hours of unpacking, Gwaine was adamant that it was time for a drink and everyone was in agreement. The day had passed by quickly and the evening brought on a chill that no one wanted to face. So, Gwaine took it upon himself to brave the cold and walk to shops to buy everyone drinks and food to share. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Gwaine returned, more boxes had been moved and the living room looked much cosier than before. Arthur and Merlin were sat on the sofa, long limbs tangled together with Morgana snuggled at the other end. Percy had gathered some cushions and blankets and had made a makeshift seat for himself and Gwaine. Drinks were handed out, food was ordered, delivered and eaten and the five friends found themselves chatting easily, laughing about new inside jokes that were being established. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana took a long sip of her wine before pulling back and shouting for attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, listen up! It’s Halloween next month and I’ve got a great idea!”<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Morgana, how much wine have you had?” Arthur chuckled.<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Morgana hid her empty bottle and carried on. “Hush brother. The Round Table Inn are having a competition, we should go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwaine’s ears perked up at the sound of a challenge and his eyes went wide. “Please tell me it’s a costume contest!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly right, Gwaine! So who’s up for it?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group exchanged glances and they all nodded towards Morgana who did a small wiggle of victory, pumping a fist in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh and Merlin, you must ask Gwen and Lance to join us!” Morgana said, reaching for another bottle.<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Of course I will.”<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I can’t be the only girl amongst all of you brutes.”<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You’re forgetting that Arthur is the princess of this group!” Gwaine teased.<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Well, if I’m the princess that makes all of you my servants! No, my Knights!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group fell about laughing, discussing their fancy dress options for the following month before slowly, one by one, they started to fall asleep where they sat. Arthur watched over his friends, his family, happy and content in this space and felt his heart fill with warmth. Merlin was lazing on Arthur’s chest, a deep sleep taking over his body and the blonde dared not move for fear of waking him up. Instead, he settled back on the sofa and let himself drift off into a comfortable sleep. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>.oOo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gwen’s leg trembled as she sat in the reception area of the Leon Young Publishing House. Lance grabbed her hand and ran his thumb over the back of it, trying to calm her nerves. For the whole drive down to Mercia, where the office was based, Lance had repeatedly told Gwen that her book was brilliant and she had nothing to worry about. But Gwen was a born worrier, if she didn’t worry about the book she’d be worrying about Arthur moving in with Merlin, even though she knew it was a good thing. And if she wasn't worried about that, she'd find something else to worry about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen had apologised profusely for not being available for the day of the move but Merlin had reminded her that this was her big shot and he wouldn’t let her miss the opportunity for the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they waited on the red couch, a tall man strode by, his hair falling in delicate blonde ringlets round his face. His suit was well tailored, a dark blue contrasting against the bright white of his shirt. He smiled at Gwen before walking on again and then Lance pointed at him, eyes wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s your book! He has your book in his hand!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!”<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“The Life and Times of Vespasian, I saw it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen almost leapt out of her seat to tackle the man but she soon stopped when the man reappeared, empty handed but with a bright grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guinevere Andrews?” He asked.<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Just Gwen, please.” She stepped across the hall and shook the man’s hand.<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Gwen, lovely to meet you. I’m Leon Young. Please, do come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon stepped back into his office and pulled out a chair for Gwen to sit in, Lance followed closely behind and shook hands with Leon as they sat down. On the man's desk was a hardback book, face down, but Gwen recognised the art style of the back cover immediately. Merlin’s artwork always had a certain magic to it and to see his picture in print like this was incredible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First, I want to say, your book? I love it.”<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Wow, thank you! It’s something I’ve been working on for years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s brilliant, very well researched and written, accessible to children but I am certain that some adults will appreciate this also. And the artwork! Simply incredible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen was grinning from ear to ear and Lance looked at her with pride. </span>
  <span>“It was all done by my best friend, Merlin Emrys. He’s a fantastic artist.”<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Well, I think we have a definite best seller on our hands here. So, let’s talk about the release date and payment schedule.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen nodded excitedly and an hour and a half later, they were leaving Leon’s office with a firm plan of action for the next few months. The book would be released just in time for Christmas, hopeful that parents would spend that little bit extra on presents. Leon waved them goodbye and Gwen clutched a draft copy of the book to her chest with one hand and linked the other arm with Lance. She couldn’t wait to get home to show Merlin and celebrate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They quickly drove the couple of hours back to the city and straight home, Gwen unable to contain her excitement for the entire journey. Lance had convinced her to wait till the next day to go and present Merlin with the draft and they spent the night celebrating just the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Gwen knocked on Merlin’s door eagerly, Lance standing close behind her and she was greeted by a giant of a man. Percy opened the door with a small smile but his eyes were heavy with sleep. He stood back to allow the couple inside and Gwen cast her eyes over the sight. Empty pizza boxes, wine and beer bottles and her group of friends, scattered around the living room she once called home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance stayed near the door with Percy, making light conversation whilst the others murmured tired hellos from their places. Merlin was sitting behind Arthur, the blonde in between his legs and Gwen rushed over to sit between the couple and Morgana. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gwen! How was your meeting with Leon? Isn’t he a darling?” Morgana asked, shuffling up to give Gwen space.<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“He’s brilliant, so passionate about everything.”<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“And super cute too, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen chuckled. “I mean.. I guess?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, let’s see the draft then!”<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Are you ready for this, Merlin? Your work looks </span>
  <em>
    <span>gorgeous!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Gwen reached into the bag to find the book and Merlin awaited eagerly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she pulled it out, all eyes were on the book, everyone in the room staring at the cover with wide eyes. The picture showed a bright green field with the Roman Emperor Vespasian standing in the middle, around him were significant people from his story and the title was written over the sky in yellow letters. Merlin took the book with shaking hands, hardly able to believe that right there, on a book, were his drawings! A book that would be published! A book that said at the bottom:</span>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>~ Written by Guinevere Andrews</span>
      <span><br/>
</span>
      <span>~ Illustrated by Merlin Emrys</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like a dream come true. Tears started to sting the corner of Merlin’s eyes and he shifted slightly, urging Arthur to move from between his legs. As the blonde moved, Merlin reached out and pulled Gwen into a tight embrace. They held onto each other for a short time, allowing tears to fall and happiness to spill out of them. When Gwen finally pulled back, she wiped her eyes with her sleeve and rubbed a thumb over Merlin’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We did it, Merls.” She whispered.<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“We did it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others in the room watched in silence as Merlin and Gwen hugged, allowing them to have their moment. When they parted, Gwaine clapped his hands, making everyone jump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think this calls for a celebration!”<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Babe, it’s only 11am…” Percy said with a concerned look.<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Then we’ll celebrate tonight?”<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m in.” Morgana said.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwaine looked round the room and one by one they all nodded, Percy rolling his eyes before agreeing to another night of drinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s meet at the Round Table Inn at 7pm? We’ll leave these two lovebirds to settle in and celebrate properly tonight!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m going to take this little man home to sober up before any more alcohol.” Percy chuckled, grabbing Gwaine by the hand and pulling him out the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana was the next to stand up, wobbling a little before regaining her balance almost immediately. She pushed a hand through her dark hair, brushing out a few tangles and within two minutes, she looked utterly perfect once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should get going, I need to pop into the museum today at some point.”<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Thank you, Morgana, for everything.” Gwen said as she stood up from the sofa.<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Gwen, honey, this was all your idea. No need to thank me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana kissed Gwen on the cheek, ruffled Arthur’s hair with a smirk and waved goodbye to the other two men before she disappeared out the door. After a few more tearful hugs, Gwen and Lance said their goodbyes and left Arthur and Merlin alone in their flat with the draft book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the door had shut, Arthur rushed over to grab Merlin’s face. He held on with gentle hands, eyes streaming and kissed Merlin all over, wherever he could reach, Arthur kissed. Merlin chuckled and pulled away, brushing Arthur’s hair from his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arthur, Arthur! Oi, clotpole!”<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Don’t you dare tell me to stop, Merlin. I’m so bloody proud of you.”<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Thank you…”<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I mean it! Your work is incredible, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>incredible.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin could feel the blush growing on his cheeks and rising to his eyes and he bit his lip, looking at Arthur shyly. He wasn’t used to this amount of praise coming from anyone but his mother, it was a strange but wonderful feeling. Arthur truly loved him and his art work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arthur.. Can I show you something?”<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Only if it’s something good, you sound very serious.”<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It’s just a drawing I did, ages ago. But, I want to show it to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur cocked his head in curiosity. He’d flicked through most of Merlin’s sketchbooks that lived on the bookshelf in his, <em>their</em>, bedroom and seen nearly all of the man's drawings. Arthur considered each one a masterpiece but there must be something special about this one for Merlin to look so nervous. Merlin quickly went to the bedroom and retrieved the folder from the bedside table, the same folder Arthur had noticed once before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This folder is where I keep my personal favourite drawings.” Merlin began, sitting on the floor and pulling out pages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur crouched low, glancing over the sheets but not daring to touch. Merlin pulled out the drawing of Will he had shown Arthur before, he pulled out pictures of the park, of his mother and then, he paused. As Merlin pulled the last sheet from the folder and handed it to Arthur, his blush darkened to an almost impossible shade of red. Arthur looked down at the sheet and his breath hitched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking down was almost like looking into a mirror. It was a sketch of him and Merlin had captured all his features so expertly that it was hard to believe it was actually a drawing. The pencil lines were all perfectly placed, the colouring was faultless and Arthur smiled at the picture in hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up at Merlin and took the man’s hand in his own. “This is gorgeous. And not just because I’m the subject matter.” Arthur smirked and Merlin rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a confession to make, though.”<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh?”<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Look at the date on it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur looked for the numbers and furrowed his brows when he found the date. “But this is before we met?” </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You drew me before we met?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, technically we had met, I was on one of your tours and I just… Sometimes, I can’t stop thinking about something and I have to draw it to get it out of my mind.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur pondered for a moment, wondering if he was flattered or creeped out. But then Arthur remembered spotting Merlin on that tour and thinking about him for weeks straight. Maybe the initial pining had been mutual… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Merlin murmured.<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No, don’t be. I love it.” He lifted Merlin’s chin. “I have a confession too.”<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What is it?”<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I remember you. From that tour.. Gwaine and Morgana teased me for weeks because I kept mentioning you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly but when he looked back at Merlin, the dark haired man was laughing uncontrollably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin?”<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hahah! You mean to say… Hahaha… That .. You saw me and I saw you…” Merlin clutched his sides and Arthur looked at him with confusion. “If one of us had just said something sooner.. We could’ve been together ages ago!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realising what Merlin was trying to say through his laughter, Arthur understood the point he was making. They’d both noticed each other and pined for one another for months before Morgana’s party and if either of them have of had the balls to say something sooner, then they’d be 3 months further into their relationship by now. Arthur joined in the laughter and the two of them fell about on the living room floor, giggling like teenagers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the laughter subsided and Arthur crawled to his hands and knees to press a tender kiss to Merlin’s lips. He held the drawing between them and sighed happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we frame this? We should frame loads of your work!”<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I don’t know, Arthur..”<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh come on, you should show off your talent. And my handsome face should definitely be on display.”<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You’re so modest, aren’t you blondie!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. Modest and handsome and super in love with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin shook his head at Arthur’s sappiness but crawled his way over to kiss Arthur again, a deeper more passionate kiss that Merlin poured his entire soul into. He tilted his head and Arthur mirrored his action, letting his tongue fall out and slide against Merlin’s. They stayed there, on the living room floor, kissing for a few minutes before Arthur broke away, breathless and aroused. Merlin had a dark look in his eyes and Arthur knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what he was thinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In one swift movement, Arthur rose to his feet, pulled Merlin with him and dragged the younger man through to their bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their first time alone in their now shared flat felt different to Arthur than all the times before. Even though it wasn’t the first night Arthur had spent in this bed, in this flat with Merlin, it was different now, knowing that this is where he belonged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bedroom was filled with the familiar sounds of Merlin’s moans as Arthur lowered the man down to the bed and situated himself between Merlin’s legs. The intimacy was a celebration of everything that had happened over the past few days; Arthur moving in, Merlin’s artwork being published in Gwen’s book, admitting their love for one another. It was a passionate and romantic affair and once it was over, both men lay back on the bed out of breath and staring at the ceiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Merlin.” </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I love you, too.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out! If you're following me over on Tumblr you may have seen that I've had a pretty hectic/stressful couple of weeks at work and so I've not had much time to write/update!</p>
<p>Many apologies! Hopefully this chapter will make up for it all!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>#NoBetaWeDieLikeMen</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“It’s been a month, Morgana, is your dad really not going to reach out?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin questioned as he stood with his back to the museum’s reception desk, leaning against it casually as he waited for Arthur to finish his shift. Morgana shrugged and sighed. She’d tried so hard to get Uther to contact Arthur, to apologise, to at least try and understand. But it seemed like the man had other ideas. And seeing how much this hurt Arthur was killing Merlin. Of course, Arthur packed all that emotion away when he was in public, only showing his true feelings when he was in the safety of Merlin’s arms. It was the only place he ever said what he truly felt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s going to take time, Merlin. But he has us and Gwaine and everyone. Even if our father never comes around, he’ll always have us, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgana looked over at Merlin with a smile and they nodded, an unspoken promise made right there and then. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I should get back to work. It’s Mordred’s first solo tour today, he’s finally completed all the training.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wish him luck from me!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will do, Merlin. See you later.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Morgana walked away, Arthur appeared, filling the space beside Merlin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s a cute guy like you doing in a dump like this?” Arthur asked with a wink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Came to pick up my hot boyfriend. Haven’t seen him yet.”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh really? How hot is he?”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Very hot. Blonde hair, blue eyes, tall and tanned.”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sounds like a keeper.”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“He’s also a bit of a clotpole though.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur rolled his eyes and laughed, grabbing Merlin by the hips and pulling him in for a kiss that was way too graphic for the busy reception area they were in. Merlin pulled back and bit his lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck… Let’s go home? Please?” Merlin murmured, sounding almost as desperate as he felt. <br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Mmm, so needy… I love it. Let’s go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their walk back to their flat seemed to pass by in a blur because the next thing Merlin knew, Arthur was pressing him up against their door, strong hands gripping his hips like a vice. Arthur’s lips were hungry, nipping and kissing and biting everywhere they could reach, marking Merlin as his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin could feel Arthur’s urgency and he tried to push his hips forwards but Arthur held him against the wooden door firmly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have some patience, Merlin.” Arthur said, eyes hooded and voice so low it sent shivers down Merlin’s spine and straight to his cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Arthur…” Merlin pleaded, arching his back as much as he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur’s reply came in the form of more desperate kisses on Merlin’s neck, tilting the man’s head up as he sucked a dark bruise beneath his ear. Merlin could do nothing more than moan a sweet sound, letting his eyes flutter shut at the feeling of Arthur on his skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their clothes were soon discarded and Arthur pulled Merlin through to their bedroom, hands still tight on his hips. Once Merlin was lying down, baring all for Arthur to see, the blonde stood over him with heavy breaths. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin.. I want to try something.” He said softly.<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What is it, love?”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I want you to fuck me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin’s breath hitched and he bit his bottom lip with a grin, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> if that wasn’t the hottest thing Arthur had ever said. Merlin shifted to his knees and pulled Arthur down into a heated embrace. His hands danced over golden skin, lightly hovering over Arthur’s nipples before moving on again. Arthur took that as a yes from Merlin and continued his mission to mark the man wherever he could. Arthur’s mouth moved south and he sucked Merlin’s collar bone, Merlin hissed in response and bucked his hips upwards. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-Arthur..” Merlin stuttered. “We need.. ahhh, we need the lube.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With some reluctance, Arthur pulled away and retrieved the lube from the bathroom. When he returned, Merlin was on his knees, a playful grin on his face. He beckoned Arthur close and instructed the man to kneel before him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you bottomed before?” Merlin whispered, taking the lube from his partner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not really. Been fingered but never…”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Fuck… You’re gonna feel so good for me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin stroked Arthur’s back as he knelt down, lifting his arse in the air waiting for Merlin to make his move. Merlin used soft hands to cup Arthur’s cheeks, kneading the flesh in his palms and kissing over the skin lightly. Arthur relaxed into the sensation and his elbows felt weak when Merlin let out a breath over his hole. The room was quiet save for Arthur’s laboured breathing and the soft moans that escaped his lips. Merlin’s eyes were fixed on the beautiful sight before him, Arthur’s tight hole welcoming him in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spreading a generous amount of lube on his fingers, Merlin circled his index finger around Arthur’s entrance, pressing on ever so gently. The mewls that came from Arthur were an encouraging sound and Merlin slowly pushed his finger inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Arthur grunted and Merlin stilled, looking over Arthur’s shoulder to check he was okay. “Keep going..” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin didn’t need telling twice. With one hand gripping an arse cheek, Merlin continued pushing inside, his finger almost all the way in and Arthur swallowing him up beautifully. He was tight and warm and wet and Merlin’s cock twitched at the thought of being inside of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Merlin was knuckle deep, he waited for just a moment so Arthur could adjust to the feeling, he’d said he’d done this bit before but Merlin didn’t know how long ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur let out a breath as he eased into the feeling, a familiar but distant memory of what it was like. It wasn’t enough, he needed more. With a small moan, Arthur pushed back again, silently begging Merlin to continue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin stretched Arthur out, gently and slowly until the blonde was taking three fingers happily, groaning and uttering Merlin’s name under his breath. When Arthur was rocking on his knees, hardly able to control himself, Merlin pulled his hand back and smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur turned his head over his shoulder and frowned at the loss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you should go on top, love. So you can control it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yeah.. Good plan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur summoned up his strength to move and twisted round to face Merlin once again. The dark haired man had shifted to sit up, legs stretching out before him and cock standing to attention, already leaking pre-come. Merlin took himself in his hand and rubbed slowly, eyes fixated on Arthur’s every move. The blonde, straddled Merlin’s hips and allowed himself to be moved as Merlin lined them up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur planted his hands on Merlin’s chest to stabilise himself and lowered his arse down, the head of Merlin’s cock gliding nicely between his cheeks. He felt Merlin breach his entrance and he hissed, the pleasure mixing with pain. Merlin’s hands were resting gently on Arthur's hips and as Arthur continued to lower himself, Merlin let his head fall backwards. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being fucked by Arthur felt incredible, but being inside Arthur was on another level. The blonde had bottomed out and stayed still, looking down at Merlin with a weak smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God.. You feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> good.” Arthur moaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bloody hell, Arthur.” Merlin breathed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur started to move then, a slow rhythm at first, bouncing up and down on Merlin’s cock, the aching in his arse melting into euphoria. Merlin’s hands were still on Arthur’s hips, guiding him up and down, holding on for dear life because he’d never felt pleasure this intense. In his stomach, Merlin could feel the heat pooling, his release coming on faster and stronger than ever. Arthur didn’t seem to notice as he continued his bobbing, moaning louder and louder each time his bottom hit Merlin’s thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur’s cock bounced up and down, remaining painfully untouched. In a swift movement, Arthur grabbed Merlin’s wrist and dragged it so he could wrap slender fingers around his length. Merlin shifted his hand in time with Arthur’s hips, accelerating their releases. Arthur’s hips jerked and he came hard in Merlin’s hand, white hot ribbons painting over the man's chest. Merlin then grabbed Arthur’s hips hard and began thrusting upwards passionately. The sound of slapping skin and moans filled the air and Merlin cried out Arthur’s name as he came inside him. After one last twitch upwards, Merlin felt his entire body relax and Arthur collapsed on top of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few moments of silence fell and then Arthur let out a small chuckle and rolled off of Merlin. He looked up at the dark haired man and smiled lazily, all his energy completely drained away. Merlin’s eyes were shut as he tried to regain control over his breathing, the gentle lifting of his chest mesmerising Arthur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Merlin opened his eyes and looked down at Arthur lovingly. “I love you.” He murmured into the silent air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.. And I bloody loved that.” <br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah?”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah.”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We’ll have to do it more often then, clotpole.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur rolled over to kiss Merlin gently but they were interrupted from their state of nirvana when Arthur’s phone began ringing loudly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, what is it?” Arthur grumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Now that’s no way to speak to your best mate is it!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gwaine’s voice boomed on the other end of the line.<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Gwaine, I was kinda busy.”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Busy? Well I know you’re not at work which means only one thing… HI MERLIN!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gwaine! Look, what dya want?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Percy and I are going out to get all of our Halloween costumes, you wanna join?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We haven’t even decided what we’re going as.” Arthur sighed. <br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh don’t worry, I have some fantastic ideas. See you at the shops in 20 mins?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gwa--”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay, bye!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur glanced over at his boyfriend who shrugged with a smile. They had nothing planned for the rest of the day and leaving Gwaine to his own devices to choose costumes could end up horrendously. So the two of them washed up and made it to the local shopping centre in a little over twenty minutes. Percy and Gwaine stood waiting by the entrance, a cheeky grin covering Gwaine’s face and Percy looking lovingly at his goofy man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Took your time, princess!” Gwaine said as they greeted each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not that late, shut up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon, Percy and I have had the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea for our costumes!!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwaine dragged them all through the shopping centre and over to the small fancy dress shop. The windows were full of skeletons, ghosts, werewolves and witches, the obvious and expected choice for halloween costumes. But it appeared Gwaine had other ideas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They moved through the shop, weaving through groups of teenagers until they ended up at the Prince and Princess section. Gwaine bounced from foot to foot in excitement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t blame me for this, it was all his idea.” Percy said as Arthur looked at him in confusion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Gwaine began. “Seeing as you're our Princess Arthur, we thought the rest of us could be your Knights!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bloody hell, Gwaine. Why can’t Morgana be the Princess?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She thought it’d be funny if you were.” Gwaine giggled like a child as he pulled down a very short looking princess dress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. No way! If we’re doing this, I’ll be a Prince, not a Princess!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin grabbed Arthur’s arm and chuckled. “Oh but you’d look so cute in that!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur looked at the devilish grin from Gwaine, the wide eyes from Merlin and the small smirk from Percy and sighed. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’ll be the princess. But only on one condition..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?!” Gwaine said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I get to pick out the rest of your costumes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwaine thought about it for a moment before nodding in agreement and they spent the next few hours picking out costumes for themselves and each of their friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, we’ve got mine, Merlin’s, Gwaine and Percys, Morgana, Gwen and Lancelot’s. Are we all done?” Arthur asked, his arms full. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Gwen said her brother was coming to stay. Can he join us for the night? He’s lovely, you’ll really get on with him.” Merlin replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course Merlin, so one more costume for…?”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Elyan.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Eight ridiculous costumes, lets go.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.oOo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Halloween was fast approaching and Arthur was feeling increasingly worried about his decision to agree to wear a dress. It wasn’t that he was uncomfortable in it, he just worried about what other people would say. His whole life, Arthur had always been concerned about what people thought of him and since his argument with Uther, that worry had only increased. In the back of his mind, Arthur was scared about what would happen if his father somehow heard that he was wearing a dress for Halloween… It was a thought that was best pushed to the back of his mind. And besides, Arthur hadn’t heard from Uther since the night of their argument, why would he suddenly get in contact now?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomorrow night, Arthur would be sat at his favourite pub, with his favourite people enjoying himself. He didn’t want to waste a second thinking about his father. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The day finally came and the group of friends gathered at Morgana’s flat to get ready for their evening. The Round Table Inn’s prize for best costume wasn’t much, a plastic jack o’lantern full of sweets and a free round of drinks but Gwaine was determined they were going to win. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Morgana had first seen the costume Arthur had picked out for her, she was livid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A fucking witch? Are you kidding me? Whilst you get to be a bloody princess, I have to be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking witch?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Every princess needs an enemy!” Arthur had laughed before dodging a slap from his sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, when she put the dress on, Morgana grinned happily. The dress was a figure hugging long black gown, adorned with lace and jewels. It accentuated every curve of Morgana’s body and as she looked in the mirror, Morgana felt all kinds of beautiful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwen had been given a packet that said ‘Medieval Maiden’ on it. Inside was a long blue dress that sat just off her shoulders, lined with golden thread. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwaine, Lancelot and Elyan all had identical Knight’s outfits, complete with red capes and plastic swords. Percy’s costume had started out identical, but Gwaine had cut off the sleeves stating; “It’d be a crime to keep these arms hidden!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin was the last to get dressed, his costume the most ridiculous of all.  Arthur had chosen a red tabard and cape which Merlin didn’t mind, but then the blonde pulled out a large red hat decorated with large red and blue feathers. When Merlin questioned this choice, Arthur leaned in close and whispered; </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t let you be a Knight.. Had to make you someone close to me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what the hell am I?!”</span><br/>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“My consort, of course.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group of friends, including the newest addition of Elyan who had been welcomed in with open arms, stood in Morgana’s living room and grinned at each other. They knew that they may not win the best costume prize, but they sure were having fun. They walked down the road to the Round Table Inn which was already buzzing with excitement, groups of friends laughing and joking with one another. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They took a seat at the nearest table, all squished together around it whilst Arthur and Gwaine went to fetch drinks. As they returned, another group passed by their table, a vampire, two cats, four pirates and one ‘sexy’ nurse. Gwaine glanced at them all and received an eye roll from Percy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None of them are as sexy as you, don’t worry.” He chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The night in the pub passed quickly with drinks being passed around, jokes being shared and multiple photos being taken by Arthur. A number of people complimented the troupe on their costumes and Arthur happily took credit for the outfit choices, much to Gwaine’s dismay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, it was time to announce the prize for the best costume and as the group waited eagerly, clutching onto each other's hands, a hush fell over the pub. The landlord stood tall behind the bar, holding up the plastic pumpkin with a grin so wide, it almost out shone the Jack O’Lantern. He rang the bell for attention for a third time. All eyes were on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great turn out t’night for our annual costume competition!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A cheer rang through the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, it was a close call but all our judges finally came to a decision. In third place, we ‘ave The Breakfast Club!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A group of five stood up and cheered, exchanging hugs and high fives, gaining a big whoop from the rest of the pub.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In second place… Drumroll, please… We ‘ave Chrissy, Mark and George!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A young couple and their friend stood up to a loud applause, dressed as the Powerpuff Girls, staggering on both feet from the effects of alcohol. The landlord chucked over a couple of bags of crisps as a prize before standing up one last time to announce the overall winners. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a simple pub competition, nothing serious, and yet the atmosphere was tense, everyone holding their breath, waiting for the champions to be announced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now it’s time for first place, what you’ve all be waitin’ for. I hope you’ll all agree that this group put a lot of effort into their costumes and it bloody well paid off! In first place, we ‘ave Gwaine and his band o’ Knights!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“YES! YEEEESSS!” Gwaine leapt from his seat with a roar, spilling half his pint on the people beside him. He thrust his fists into the air in celebration and made his way to the bar, a swagger in his step. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you’ll find it’s <em>Princess</em> Arthur and his Knights!” Arthur called out with a laugh, collapsing back into the seat with a gentle thud. Merlin threw his arms round Arthur’s neck, his head light and fuzzy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They shared a quick kiss before Gwaine was returning, holding the plastic tub aloft in the air. He plopped the bucket in the centre of the table and took a drink order, skipping back to the bar gleefully. Gwen and Lance looked like a fairytale couple, snuggled in the corner of their seat grabbing handfuls of sweets to share. The volume of the pub had returned to normal after the announcement of the winners and Elyan and Morgana fell into a deep discussion, both fawning over the wonder of Gwen’s book. It seemed like apart from Lancelot, they were her next biggest fans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Gwaine came back for the last time, he brought with him a round of drinks which he handed out, quickly followed by a shot for each of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, after three! 1… 2… 3!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone swallowed their shot quickly, pulling a face at the sour flavour. Morgana stood up, wobbled slightly then righted herself before coughing for everyone’s attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, my Princess, my Knights, My lady... Party back at mine!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This statement was followed by a cheer and the group thanked the bar staff and other customers before skipping out of the pub into the cold air. The sky had faded to a dark, inky blue and a cool wind blew around their bodies. It was only a short walk back to Morgana’s and soon the group were back inside the warmth of a building, settling into plush, cosy sofas and cushions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgana and Gwaine raided the cupboards, pulling out anything they could find, random bottles of wine and vodka, crisps and biscuits, and piled it in the centre of the floor between them all. Gwen found cups and handed them out as Elyan poured each person a drink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right!” Arthur announced, lifting a glass in the air. “Here’s to us! Princess Arthur, his consort, his witch sister, his wonderful maiden friend and his Knights!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone cheered and took a drink before settling back down, relaxing into the atmosphere when Gwaine sat up, almost knocking Percy over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should definitely play a drinking game.” He stated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But we’re already drunk!” Gwen protested. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That will just make it a lot more fun!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwaine shifted from his place in front of Percy and sat beside the man, creating a circle of people around the room. He looked at everyone's faces, nodding at them all to try and gain their agreement. Arthur and Merlin exchanged a look before nodding. Gwen and Lance shrugged while Morgana and Elyan were the most enthusiastic of the bunch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t get a choice, babe.” Gwaine said to Percy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t think I would.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group decided on a game and Gwaine grinned wickedly. Arthur immediately regretted his decision when the man opened his mouth and tried to argue but he was shushed by Merlin who watched Gwaine with wide eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, so it’s Never Have I Ever, we all know the rules right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwen lifted a hand anxiously. “Sorry, don’t think I’ve played that one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gwaine, we’re not 19! This game is ridiculous.” Arthur tried to argue but Gwaine waved a hand, ignoring the comment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what happens is on your turn, you say ‘never have I ever’ then follow it by a statement, something like never have I ever stripped in public. Then everyone who </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> done that thing, has to drink.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gwaine will be drinking at every single bloody thing!” Arthur laughed and Merlin chuckled beside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwaine tried to protest but deep down, he knew that Arthur was probably right so he shrugged and smirked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, who wants to go first?” Gwaine looked around the room for a volunteer but everyone avoided his eye. “Looks like it’s my turn then!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin watched as Gwaine sat beside Percy, thinking about his turn. Arthur was snuggled close to Merlin’s side, head fuzzy from all the drinks but still grinning wildly. Merlin quickly pecked the man’s cheek and as he was pulling away, he caught Gwen’s eye. She smiled warmly and Merlin could feel himself blushing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get on with it then, big man.” Morgana teased, causing Elyan to chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, your ladyship! Never have I ever…” Gwaine began. He paused and grinned wickedly. “Never have I ever shouted out the wrong name during sex.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bloody hell, you couldn’t have asked something a bit more tame?!” Arthur exclaimed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Arthur, princess, we all know that this game is all about finding out everyone’s dirty little secrets, so hush and drink up!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur pouted before taking a sip of his pint as Merlin turned to him with his mouth wide. Around the circle, Gwaine and Elyan were the only other people to drink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was only once.” Arthur whispered to Merlin who was pulling on his sleeve, eager to hear the full story. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Percy’s turn.” Gwaine shouted, bringing everyone’s attention back to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, okay. Hmm… Never have I ever gotten a sex related injury.” Percy asked, shooting a look towards Gwaine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin, Elyan, Gwen, Gwaine and Arthur all drank and Morgana laughed loudly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I need to hear </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of these stories!!” She said through laughter. “Everyone, fess up, now!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin opened his mouth to start but before he could get a word out, Elayn had stood up to address the circle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I realise that I only met most of you tonight, but I have no shame so here’s my story.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwen shifted in her seat beside Lance, unsure whether she was ready to hear an intimate story about her brother’s love life. But all eyes in the room were on Elyan, waiting to hear whatever story he had to tell. Gwen took a long swig of her cider and sat back, snuggling into Lance’s side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, I was 17, I think, maybe 18.. But anyway, I was at my girlfriends house and we were having sex and suddenly, we heard her mum come home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no..” Percy chuckled, eager to hear where the story was going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I tried to roll away but my girlfriend just held me still, said that if we didn’t make any noise we wouldn’t be caught. So I froze, still inside her…Then I got cramp.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few of the friends giggled around the circle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was the worst cramp I’d ever had so I tried to pull away but she had a tight grip on me. I tried to twist my leg to stretch it out but ended up pulling a muscle, don’t even know how it happened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my goodness, is that when you said you’d pulled it during football!?” Gwen exclaimed and Elyan nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The circle fell about in laughter and Elyan bowed playfully before rejoining Morgana on the sofa. The game pressed on, everyone finding out new information about one another. Around 2am, Merlin felt his eyes starting to droop and he yawned before curling more into Arthur’s side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwaine was pleading with Percy to go out to a nightclub with him and somehow, he had won. So the two men said their goodbyes and hopped into a taxi towards the town centre. Lance and Gwen excused themselves not long after, leaving Morgana, Elyan and Arthur chatting quietly near a snoozing Merlin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, your dad owns the museum?” Elayn asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep. But he’s hardly there. Morgana basically runs the place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only because you turned down the job!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur shrugged. He didn’t really want to go into this conversation again, he didn’t want to be manager for a reason. Especially now, with Merlin in his life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got bigger and brighter and better things in my future.” Arthur said, with a quick glance to Merlin who was sleeping soundly on his chest. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>